A Song of Grunts and Moans
by FanfictionWriter101
Summary: Game Of Thrones, but sexual. Well more sexual than it already is. Arya and Cersei, Daenerys and Sansa. They are all going to get fucked and they are all going to like it. Pure Smut. Warnings: Anal, ass licking, strap on, Heavy Incest, (pretty much every perversion you could want!)
1. Chapter 1: Rumble With Ros

**Author's Note: I have decided to start another story, this time a game of thrones story. All the sex and fucking you can want in your favourite fantasy world. Well even more than there already is! I will be running from the TV show primarily, but with scenes from the books spliced in when I feel like it. And as always it is as smutty as it gets. Blowjobs, Anal and Cum. Lots of it.**

 **I will be taking suggestions and will be uploading the most popular choice every few days. So leave reviews of your chosen scenes and the most popular choices will be made. However they have to be in keeping with the timeline. If you really want to see a chapter then PM me. PM's will be valued higher than reviews when I decide the next chapter. So we are going to start with a smaller chapter, a taster so to speak. Of beloved Ros and Tyrion Lannister. Enjoy!**

 **P.S I apologise for the title, however crummy and silly it may sound. I thought it fit.**

Chapter 1: Rumble With Ros

Drinking deeply and heartily, Tyrion groaned slightly under his breath as he gulped down the sweet nectar of the north. He had arrived in Winterfell earlier that day and immediately sought out an establishment that would cater to his specific 'needs'. It was now that he found himself resting on the edge of a bed with a drink in one hand the succulent full lips of a northern red head wrapped around his cock.

Moaning he dropped one hand and lifted the redheaded beauty from his cock and brought her face towards his. Resting his forehead against hers he feigned a biting action and muttered to his delightful whore, "It's true what they say about the northern girls."

"And it's true what they say about the you. Not everything is small about the imp," Ros smirked her hand gently stroking the dwarf's engorged cock. It was commendable for even a normal man, standing at a good nine inches. Perhaps it seemed bigger on his smaller frame, but it was larger than Ros had seen in a long time. She would enjoy this one.

"They speak about me a lot?" Tyrion asked, shedding the last of his clothing and crawling towards the headboard. Propping himself up against the wood back, he turned and watched the sexy whore before him sway her buxom body after him, "What else do they say about me? Anything interesting?"

"They say that the only thing larger than his cock, is his lustful desire to use it," Ros chuckled lying flat between his stunted legs and grasping his cock once more. Slowly stroking her hand up and down his cock, she licked her lips. Shuffling forward slightly, she hovered her head above his throbbing cockhead.

"Well perhaps you'll understand those thoughts when we're done…" Tyrion smiled moaning deeply as she engulfed his cock with her warm, wet mouth. Her luscious red lips puckered around his cock as she slowly lowered her head down his length, her tongue playing with his shaft as she gazed longingly into his lust filled eyes. Opening her throat, she pushed the entirety of his cock into her throat. Pressing her lips firmly against his shaven crotch, she left the outline of her red lipstick at the base of his cock. His voice husky, Tyrion could only marvel at the woman's skills as she guzzled down his thick length.

Finally drawing her lips back along his cock, she let her hand drop to his large balls and began to fondle them between her fingers. Her lips held only his cockhead in her mouth as she suckled softly on his tool. Her tongue wrapped around his head and played with his slit. Tracing every ridge and sensitive crevice of his cockhead, Ros felt Tyrion spasm slightly from pleasure. His hands latched onto her red hair and held her tightly in place as she played with her toy. Lifting her mouth from his cock she licked the saliva from her lips and looked up towards Tyrion.

"I hope I do," she smirked jerking of Tyrion with her hand slowly spreading her saliva up and down his length, "Now careful. Don't want to end the fun so soon."

"Don't you worry Ros. It won't be over for many, many hours," Tyrion laughed watching his whore worship his cock, "Now get up. I want to have a good look at you."

Letting go of his cock, Ros rolled of the bed and stood in plain view for Tyrion to see her body. Catching his cock before it could flop against his stomach, Tyrion gently jerked himself off as Ros posed for him, flaunting her sexy body for him. Ros was a well sculpted northern woman and reaped the benefits. Her pale, white skin shone and stood out against her burning auburn locks. She was entirely nude besides a loose length of blue fabric tied around her waist hanging by her hips. She had perfectly formed breasts that hung well upon her body. They were full and large, yet retained their firmest and fullness. Her nipples were small and erect capping her tits of with pink peaks. A curvaceous body had been graced upon her the gods and her pussy had a trimmed patch of red hair above her vulva.

"Would you fetch me a glass of wine," Tyrion asked a devilish smile upon his face. A little puzzled, Ros turned and strode across the room her arse pointing towards Tyrion. It was now that she realised why. Casting a glance over her shoulder, she caught Tyrion jerking himself slightly quicker at her bouncing bubble butt. Ros' arse was regarded as the best in the north. As if sculpted from stone it bounced gently with each step and she had learned to master the ability of making her arse look as appealing as possible when she walked. It was large and round, yet firm like her breasts and looked simply stunning in everything she wore, especially when she wore nothing at all. A situation she was all, but familiar with.

She reached the table where the jug of wine was sitting with Tyrion's goblet. There was also a second jug sitting on the floor, from where they had been playing previously. Tyrion got rather familiar with her body as they drank wine from several body parts. Reaching out for the jug on the table she heard Tyrion tutting from behind her.

"The other jug, if you wouldn't mind Ros," he smiled as Ros caught onto his horny little plan.

"You are a naughty, naughty little imp," Ros purred as she set down the jug and took his goblet. Bending at the waist she reached down to get the other jug. Presenting her sweet holes to the horny dwarf, she couldn't help, but chuckle as her arse cheeks parted revealing her gorgeous fuck holes. Her sweet pussy glistened between her thighs as she poured a goblet of wine for her patron. Her puckered arsehole seemed wink at Tyrion beckoning him forth, but he craved for other pleasures.

One of the many attributes that set Ros apart from the great deal many whores that resided in Westeros was her ability and affection for anal. She had a certain love for the feeling of thick cock in her arse that was well known across the north. She knew it to be a desirable trait and thus charged a large amount of coin for her tightest hole, a sum of money that very few could afford. Although she had a feeling that Tyrion would be one of the few that could afford her tight arse. And he seemed like the one to reap the many benefits of her bum. The many benefits indeed.

"You liking the view?" Ros called as she stood up straight and concealed her delightful goods. Returning to the bed she handed the cup to Tyrion before laying down next to him and taking his cock in her hand. Jerking him slowly, she looked for an answer.

"It was a particularly enjoyable view, but I can think of a dozen more than would be more pleasing to me. Several that involve what you have in your hand," Tyrion murmured sipping on his wine as Ros visibly longed for his cock.

"Really? Why don't we get into some of those positions?" Ros suggested climbing onto her knees and waiting for Tyrion to tell her how he wanted he.

"Well… climb on then. Let's see how hard you can rock the headboard," Tyrion laughed setting down his wine and patting his crotch, signalling for Ros to mount her stallion.

Straddling Tyrion, she ground her trimmed pussy against her erect cock, coating it in a thin shimmering layer of her juices. Breathing heavily as she did so she supported herself by resting her hands upon the wall behind the bed. Reaching down with one hand she grasped Tyrion's cock and jerked and squeezed it a few times before letting it slip between her lips and disappear into her velvety folds.

"Mmm, for a whore with so many cocks to her name, you certainly are tight," Tyrion commented his hands grasping her hips, tracing his fingers along her milky white skin, "So many surprises, you are a treat."

"I try my best to stay limber and tight," Ros breathed as she slowly slid his length into her pussy until she sat directly onto his hips, his entire cock buried inside her tight cunt, "Brings in more coin."

"I bet it does," Tyrion moaned as he bottomed out, buried in his entirety inside her warm pussy. Adjusting the abnormally large cock inside her, Ros began to raise her hips up before gently easing it back down, sliding her folds along Tyrion's cock, her nub grinding against her chest, when she slid downwards. Supporting herself with both hands, she sped up her bounces thrusting his cock inside her. Tyrion lifted his hops rising to meet her pleasurable bounces. Within minutes she was bouncing up and down on his cock, rising until only his cockhead rested inside her before slamming her tight cunt back down.

"Oh you are scratching itches I never knew I had!" Ros bellowed as his thick cock plunged back and forth inside her satiating her lust for a satisfying cock. Her breasts bounced up and down often hitting her in the face as she slammed herself down on his dick.

"Mmm, yeah. You are simply divine," Tyrion grunted, his hands reaching round and pawing at Ros' fleshy bum. Prying apart her arse cheeks, he ran a finger down her ass crack and settled it at the entrance to her asshole. Teasing her bumhole, Tyrion watched as Ros' eyes rolled back in pleasure. A pleasure that was surprisingly rare for whore's to experience. It was usually old men who would cum in an instant and barely offer any pleasure what's so ever. It was refreshing to say the least to have a sizeable cock ploughing her cunt for once.

With one swift push, Tyrion slid his finger inside Ros' tight butt, causing her to squeal in pleasure as she bounced up and down shaking the headboard as she did so. Pushing his finger further into her arse, Tyrion managed to embed his finger up to the knuckle as Ros groaned a low and pleasurable groan.

"You certainly know how to treat a woman," Ros breathed as she slowed her bounces having orgasmed in her flurry of pleasure.

"Well you must be tiring, no? Perhaps a change in position," Tyrion said pushing Ros backwards before positioning her with her arse pointing to the air and her back arched, "This is a spectacular view!"

Crawling forward, Tyrion rested his hand on Ros' ass as he grasped his cock by its head and aimed it towards her pussy. Rubbing it up and down her slit, he finally found his entrance and began to part her folds. In no mood to start slow, Tyrion buried his entire cock inside her cunt, with one swift thrust, causing her to gasp and stifle a pleasurable scream that would sound around the whole of Winterfell. Smiling, Tyrion began to pound his cock in and out of her pussy, his hips slamming into her soft arse with each powerful thrust.

"The girls in Kings Landing must adore you," Ros breathed in-between thrusts as her tits swayed below her. Shock rippled through her fleshy arse as she closed her eyes in pleasure. She revelled in his cock, loving every ridge and vein along its pulsating length.

"Oh they do," Tyrion bragged as he returned his finger to Ros' arsehole, but burying two fingers instead of one, bringing even more pleasure to the redheaded whore. Raising his hand he playfully slapped her arse, leaving a bright red hand mark. Laughing, Ros simply enjoyed the stinging pain, a pain she was all but familiar with. Several patrons enjoyed the dominating position and often did such things to her. She often got the opportunity to return the favour and the dominating force. An opportunity she rather enjoyed.

Pushing her arse backwards even more, she felt a third finger enter her ass and that pushed her over the edge bringing about her second orgasm. Shuddering from the pleasure, she found her arms unable to retain their position and crumble leaving her face down in on the bed smiling to herself. The sudden convulsions added a new dimension of pleasure to Tyrion's fucking, a dimension that brought about his orgasm.

Whipping his cock out of her pussy, he flipped her body over and ground his cock against her breasts as he jerked furiously. Within seconds, he launched rope after rope of his cum along Ros' breasts and onto her pleasure filled face. Covering her in a thin veil of cum, Tyrion fell back and rested against the backboard, a cup of wine in his hand. It took a minute for Ros to recuperate, but eventually she joined him, cuddling close to her lover.

"That was amazing," Ros smirked as she played with Tyrion's softened cock.

"No. This is amazing. We are far from over," Tyrion corrected as his cock slowly began to regain its strength, much to Ros' bewilderment. It was at this timely moment, that Tyrion's dearest brother Jaime, decided to interrupted calling him to the main hall. However it was not all bad news, for her brought with him a party of whores. A present for the dwarf. One that he derived a great deal of pleasure from in the coming hours. One that would serve as a story, he could tell for many years to come.

 **Author's note: Hope you enjoyed that. It was a little different to my normal style, but I thought it was quite good. When I get a few reviews I will post the next chapter so please leave some feedback. Also leave what scene you would like to see next. PM me with suggestions as well. The shape of this story is up to you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Arya's Arse

**Author's Note: Lots of views for the last chapter and I didn't really think there would be that many people reading so here is the next chapter. Featuring none other than sexy little Arya and her brother Bran. Incest at its finest. Please leave reviews for who you would like to see fucking in the next chapter or PM me with your suggestions. Always appreciated. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Arya's Arse

"Relax your bow arm," Jon coached as Bran prepared to line up his shot. He had been out here for an hour and he hadn't even come close to shooting straight and true. By this point he had all, but given up on the hopes of hitting the black splotch at the centre of the archery target. Breathing deeply, he closed his eyes before shakily aiming the arrow for the target. Closing one eye, he prepared to loose his arrow and no doubt miss for the hundredth time this morning.

Suddenly, as he readied himself to shoot, a second arrow flew through the air past his shoulder and pierced the target dead in the centre. Dropping his arrow, he turned in shock to see the mischievous smirk of his sister Arya as she clutched a bow proud at the shot she just made. Jon and Robb began to laugh as she curtsied mocking Bran. Angry, Bran dropped the bow and chased after Arya sending his brothers in a fit of hysteria. Joining in the laughter was Arya as she turned on tail and sprinted in the opposite direction.

Leaping over one of the bannisters, Bran chased after his sister with all the speed he could muster. Darting through the small alley ways of the exterior of the castle, Bran watched his sister beat him with her speed. The pair of them rounded a corner and Arya sprinted ahead past a tree. A low hanging branch caught in the fabric of her trousers ripping a large patch of the loose material free, revealing her pert ass and alluring crack. Without a care in the world, she continued running turning down a dead end street.

A little shocked to see his sister's bare ass exposed to the air, Bran felt a twinge In his trousers as he watched her tight bum bounce down the street. His cock quickly hardened and pressed forcefully against his breeches as he ran after his sister. Grinding to a halt, he saw his sister clutching her stomach in laughter, bent at the waist spreading her ass cheeks, revealing her arsehole and young untouched pussy.

"Aren't you going to cover yourself, Arya?" Bran said shielding his eyes trying to keep himself from ogling his sister's exposed ass. He made desperate attempts to hide his arousal, but all to no avail as he was pretty sure that she noticed his prominent bulge.

"Why? Does my bum, make you nervous?" Arya giggled, hysterical about her brother's discomfort in the situation, "Besides I know you boys enjoy it. All of you do."

"What? Enjoy what?" Bran asked bewildered at his sister's blatant disregard for modesty a trope that had been drilled into her and Sansa from a very young age.

"Ladies bums! I see you looking at Sansa's when she's not looking," Arya laughed calling her brother out on her perversions, "And you watch the girls in the river washing. So tell me. How does my ass compare?"

"Its… its… very nice," Bran murmured going red and blushing heavily as is sister toyed with him, making him as uncomfortable as possible.

"Just nice? A part of you likes me a lot more than you think," Arya teased reaching out and grabbing Bran's bulge, squeezing it gently. Shocked, Bran flailed around batting his sister's hands away as she tried to fondle him.

"Come on… let me see it," Arya begged still laughing, "I've never seen one before."

In his desperate attempts to push her away, Bran's hands caught in the loose torn fabric of her trousers and ripped them off her entirely leaving his entirely naked from the waist down, besides her shoes. Leaping back when she heard the sound of tearing, Arya only smiled and stood with her hands on her hips letting Bran gaze longingly at her pussy. Bran stared wide eyed at his sister's pussy, his cock only hardening more as he did so. She was bare besides the faint tinge of brown pubic hair. She was wet as well, glistening in her horny state. Obviously being outside was a turn on for the young Stark girl.

"Well you've seen me," Arya concluded a devilish smile upon her face, "Only fair If I get to see little Bran."

Startled, Bran was only able to nod in agreement. Had he been thinking clearly eh would have objected, but his brain was clouded with a teenager's horniness. Sighing, he reached down and unfastened the buckled on his breeches and hesitantly dropped them. Bunching around his ankles, Bran exposed his cock to Arya's ogling eyes. It was only six inches, but to Arya it seemed massive, like she would never see one bigger than this in her life. Smiling she bit her finger gently between her lips as an idea popped into her head.

"You know Bran… we are alone…" Arya smirked stepping closer to Bran, her hand darting across her tunic unfastening the stings that held it together. With one swift movement she tossed her top to one side leaving her naked. His mouth agape at the sight of his older sister completely naked, her budding breasts capped off with erect nipples, hardened with the cool wind. Her hand dropped to Bran's balls and gently held them in her hand. Trying to push her hand away, Bran felt her grip tighten around his balls, causing him to stop, "We could have some fun. Some fun that you know… adults have."

With that she squatted, spreading her legs as she did so. He hand left his balls and gently began to stroke back and forth over his young cock. Arya had only seen one of the local whores do this, but it seemed to work on men. Gripping his cock firmly, she aimed it towards her mouth and engulfed his cockhead in her mouth, tasting her brother's pre-cum on her tongue. The taste was a little shocking, but she began to savour the saltiness as she pushed more of the cock into her throat.

One of her hands dropped to her teen pussy, opening up her folds and slipping a finger inside. She had discovered the pleasures of masturbating while ago, when she spied her sister alone in her bed. Trying it out , Arya found herself doing pretty much every night, when the candles had dwindled and died. Pumping the finger in and out of her own pussy she groaned onto Bran's cock loving the feeling of a cock in her mouth more than anything she had felt before. Her other hand massaged her breast and gently tweaked her nipple.

Bran's gasped as Arya slipped his cock between her lips, the feeling of her hot, wet mouth almost too much to bear. Robb had told him all about this and he knew he had to last as long as possible to extend the pleasure. Arya began to move her head back and forth across his cock, pushing more and more of his cock into her mouth slowly. Picking up the speed, Arya heard Bran's moans increase exponentially. Deducing that speed was key, Arya pushed herself to bob her head up and down as fast as she could her lips passing back and forth over his cockhead. Saliva built up in her mouth as she sped up, the saliva spilling over his cock and down onto her tits.

Bran did all he could to last as long as he could, with a hot mouth wrapped around his cock, but he could feel his end coming nearer. His sister's amateur blowjob was all it took and he was almost going to blow. Suddenly, he spurted a length of cum into his sister's mouth causing her to splutter and pull his cock from her mouth. The next shot sprayed across her face and mixed with the saliva on her chest. Several more shots of cum spread across her unsuspecting face, with several drops landing in her mouth.

"What is that?" Arya asked, shocked as she swallowed a mouthful of cum, savouring the weird taste, "It isn't all that bad."

"Robb calls it cum," Bran explained, breathless and still horny.

"Well I want some more!" Arya exclaimed standing up and turning around against the stone wall, "And there is plenty more fun that we can have."

Wiggling her bum in the direction of Bran, Arya watched as Bran's cock rose and hardened once more. Giggling under her breath, she reached back and peeled apart her ass cheeks revealing her holes for her little brother. Rushing forwards, Bran grabbed his cock and ran it up and down his sister's slit trying to find the entrance. Robb told him this was how you were meant to 'fuck' a girl so he thought he knew all about it.

"Bran stop!" Arya shouted wiggling her ass to that Bran couldn't find her pussy, "Bran. You can't put it there. I have to save myself for some hoity toity Lord. You'll have to find somewhere else to put it…"

Teasingly pushing her ass backwards, Arya slid Bran's cock up her ass crack spreading her pussy juices along bum as she grinded into Bran. A moan escaped his lips as he blushed. Slowly and more calmly, he took his cock and rested its firmly against her puckered arsehole. In her inexperience, she was about to let Bran fuck her asshole with very little lubrication, besides the coating of saliva on his shimmering cock.

Closing her eyes, she waited for his cock to push past her sphincter and bury itself deep in her asshole. She had never tried putting things in her ass, but her brothers always said that anal was better than fucking pussy. Who was she to deny that. Bran began to push his cock into his sister. Her tight arse put up a lot of resistance, but eventually she began to give in. Slowly his cock eased into her ass. Suddenly, his cock slipped into her arse, causing Arya's mouth to fly open in sudden pain and pleasure. Stifling a scream, Arya waited for Bran to continue, desperate to feel the pleasure that her brothers adored.

Pushing forward, Bran buried his entire length inside her arse until his crotch was pressed firmly against her sister's pert butt. Groaning at the warm, tight hole, Bran held onto his sister's hips forcing himself deeper into her bum. Absorbed by the carnal pleasure, Bran began thrusting in and out of Arya regardless of Arya's pain. Slowly pounding into Arya, with unrelenting force, the boy let his fondling fingers roam his sister's nude flesh.

Pleasure began to flood Arya's body as his cock reached new places in her body and hit new levels of pleasure. Moaning loudly, Arya let Bran thrust into her groaning as he did so. Arya's ass convulsed in Spasming joy as Bran neared his release. His eyes rolled back into his head as he pushed deep into her ass one last time. Spurting cum into her ass, Bran pulled back before spraying the last ropes and drops of cum all over her arse and back. Stumbling backwards, Bran rested against the wall, his tunic ripping as it caught on a jagged branch. Catching their breath, the two stark children stood naked in the alley, Arya covered in cum and Bran sweating.

"That was amazing!" Bran exclaimed his cock softening as he caught his breath. Arya stood up straight, cum dripping down the inside of her leg from her gaping arse. Smiling, she realised she hadn't cum yet. Her hands dropped to her pussy rubbing her clit.

"Yeah, it really was," she moaned her fingers tracing her slit and playing with her wet folds.

"Arya! Bran!" a voice bellowed from across the castle. The guards were searching for the children and they knew if they were caught in this situation their father would be furious.

"Quickly! Leave your clothes," Arya squealed dragging Bran by the cock away from the voices. The two naked Starks disappeared into the streets trying to find their way into the castle without being caught by the guards, "If you're quiet we can continue our fun."

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this. I for one love Arya and there will be plenty more of her and her sister. Please review, follow and favourite and leave your suggestions for the next chapter. Several suggestions are going to be written like Bran/Cersei in the broken tower and Daenerys/Viserys. So I do listen. PM me with suggestions if you have your heart set on a scenario**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dragon Whore

**Author's Note: We've stayed Westeros for a while now, but I think we have to venture a little further for some action. For this chapter we cross the narrow sea and visit the Targaryens in Essos. As always review with the pairings you'd like to see or PM me if you really want to see a certain pairing. So let's see what happens with Daenerys and Viserys. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Dragon Whore

Daenerys stood emotionless as her brother paraded a new silk dress before her caressing the fabric and begging her to do the same. She was being sold like a slab of meat and he wanted her to be happy about it. To wear pretty dresses to impress the brutish warlord. Finally setting the dress down, Viserys turned to her and looked her up and down examining her. Making sure she was perfect.

"You have a woman's body…" Viserys murmured slipping his sister's shoulders out of her simple dress. Letting the dress fall to the ground, Viserys inspected her nude form. As he had done many times before. His hand dropped to her tit, gently tracing around her glorious flesh, his finger flicking over her nipple bringing it to a stiff peak. She let him fondle her, play with her young virgin body. His hand crossed to her other breast and latched onto her nipple, twisting and tweaking it gently, erecting it to his own joy.

"So soft, dear sister. The Khal will be pleased," Viserys commented to himself his hands roaming her soft flesh, squeezing and playing with her breasts. His hands slid down her taut stomach and came to her pussy. She was unshaven and had a thick patch of silver pubic hair, that to Viserys was a turn off. Running his finger along her slit, he pressed into her folds expecting her to be wet, but shocked when she isn't. Smirking, Viserys pushed his finger further finally finding her hole and her wetness.

"Taste yourself Dany," Viserys said lifting his fingers to his sister's lips and resting them against her soft lips. Sliding it between her lips, Viserys smiled as she suckled gently on his finger. He longed to feel her lips on his cock again, like he had taught her, "Good… now dear sister let me see you from behind."

Without objecting, Daenerys turned around showing her ass off to her brother who was pawing at her body like an animal. Glancing down at her bum, Viserys dropped a hand to her cheeks. Clutching her cheeks in his hand, he pulled and fondled her ass, savouring the feeling of her. Viserys had longed for good pussy since they arrived in Essos, but the local whores were drab and boring. Some said they were exotic, but they weren't. Viserys watched his sister grow up and when he promised her to Khal Drogo in exchange for an army, he saw a chance to coach her in pleasing the Khal. He had 'taught' her several times before.

"Very nice… The Khal will surely love you," Viserys said taking her by the arm and over to the steps to the bath. Sitting down, Viserys brought Daenerys to her knees in between his legs, "Now remember. The Dothraki fuck like dogs. But you need to know how to please a man properly. And that is not done like dogs. Take me out."

Obeying Viserys to the word, she slid her long and slender fingers all the way up to his crotch where she nimbly unfastened his buckles. Pulling his breeches down and off, she revealed his cock. He was about five inches in length and when compared to the Dothraki would be rather pitiful, but being the only cock Dany had ever seen she thought it to be the biggest. No cock would ever compare to the magnificence that was her brother's massive cock. Resting on her knees, she awaited her brothers orders, secretly salivating over the sight.

"Go ahead. Like I showed you. Nice and slow. Like a good little whore," Viserys ordered leaning back and letting his sister do the work, smiling a devilish smile as he did so.

Shuffling forwards, Daenerys wrapped her hand around her brother's cock and slowly began to jerk it back and forth, tugging gently on his dick. Leaning in she rested her head on his thigh, her hot breath emanating over his hairless cock. Licking her lips, she let her other hand reach up and cup his balls, gently fondling them like she was taught. Passing each of his balls through her fingers she played with his cock and balls, her hand twisting around his head until a single drop of pre-cum seeped from his purple head.

Reaching in, Daenerys planted a kiss on Viserys' cock smearing his pre-cum on her plump full lips. Planting two kisses either side of his shaft she left imprints of her lips in pre cum along his cock before planting another kiss on his balls. He smiled as she did so, proud that his lessons had finally rubbed off on her. She was dumb bitch to him, nothing more than a fuck whore. He was selling her to Drogo, but her ass always belonged to him and he would fuck her until she died, no matter what horse fucker got between them.

Returning to his head, she pressed her lips against his slit once more before letting her tongue dance across his cockhead, sending shivers down his spine. Flicking her tongue across his cock slit, she swirled her tongue around his cockhead before flattening her tongue against the bottom of his cockhead. Enveloping his head in her lips, she sucked gently her tongue moving back and forth along the head. Suckling on his cock, she savoured the salty taste of his pre-cum loving the feeling of a cock in her mouth.

Angling her mouth she slowly began to push his cock further into her throat, taking another inch or two into her throat. Holding for a moment, she started to gag slightly even with such a small length in her mouth. Bobbing her slowly up and down passing her lips back and forth over his engorged cockhead. Taking another inch into her mouth, she began to gag and spew spit over his cock and down onto his balls. Taking her mouth off his cock, she caught her breath, a string of saliva connecting her mouth and his cock. Her hand massaged his cock spreading her spit along his shaft. Spitting on his cock, she spread more over his pulsating cockhead.

Wrapping her lips back around his cock, she pushed his cock down into her throat taking about half his length before moving back up. As she drew her lips back up she felt her brother's hand grab the back of her hair. Roughly taking a handful of her silvery locks he held her in place causing her gag out of reflex and look back up into her brother's eyes.

"How dare you spit on my cock! How dare you spit of the dragon's cock!" Viserys bellowed furious at his sister and whorish ways. Holding his cock in her throat, he choked her with his shaft, "You are a whore. Nothing more, nothing less. A whore."

Slowly, Viserys pushed the entirety of his cock into her throat, forcing her lips against his crotch. With the entirety of his cock buried in her mouth, Viserys smiled. Her hands flailed trying to push her brother away, but to no avail. Saliva poured out of her mouth along her chin and down onto her tits, "Choke on my cock, you whore! You are the dragon whore!"

Wrapping both his hands around the back of her head, Viserys pulled his cock almost all the way out of her mouth before slamming it all the way back in. Daenerys' eyes rolled back into her head as her brother pounded into her mouth, his balls slapping against her chin. Thrusting forcefully into her mouth, he pushed further and further making sure that her lips were pressed firmly against his shaven crotch, "You like to spit on my cock? Then you'll love choking on it won't you?"

Finally letting go of his sister's throat, he let her breath. Dragging his cock out from her throat, he gently started jerking himself as Dany gasped and fought for her breath. Wiping her mouth she looked up at her brother's eyes still aflame with burning fury, "Yes. Sorry Viserys. Very sorry."

"You should be bitch," Viserys snarled grabbing her arm and yanking her over his knees. Forcing her to bend over his knee, her sexy ass face up, wiggling in desperate struggling. Keeping her bent over, Viserys his cock grind against Daenerys' stomach as she wiggled and fought for her freedom, "Stay still!"

One hand pushed down on her shoulders while the other slid down to cup her ass cheek. Fondling her soft flesh, Viserys raised his hand and struck her ass with all the force he could muster. Her ass rippled with the force and a large red handprint burned into her milky white skin. Gasping at the sudden stinging sensation, Daenerys writhed beneath her brother's grip. A second slap hit her sending her forward slightly, her stomach grinding further into Viserys cock. Closing her eyes, Daenerys tried to ignore the stinging sensation when Viserys pale hand struck her soft young ass, sending her violet eyes open and letting a helpless moan escape her plump lips. Dropping her head, her face was obscured by her long silvery hair.

"What are you?" Viserys asked spanking her ass as hard as he could, sending pain through her body. Her back arched and her head flew back in shock a moan sounding around the room. Staying her silence, Daenerys soon felt her brother's fury as he brought his hand down upon her other cheek leaving yet another burning hand print, "Don't wake the dragon."

"I'm a whore. I am the dragon whore," Daenerys whimpered a single tear rolling down her cheek. Smiling at his sister, Viserys dropped his hand and scooped up a handful of her sister's ass. Squeezing her sister's ass, he fondled her soft, plush, young arse. Dropping down between her ass cheeks, Viserys slid a finger along her slit feeling her wetness on her skin. Bringing his hand down upon his sister's ass one last time, loving the soft ripples.

"You're wet. You like pain don't you. You whore. Get into position," Viserys ordered pushing Dany of his knees and onto hard stone floor, where she scrabbled to get onto all fours, like Viserys taught her. Taking his tunic off, Viserys jerked his cock, spreading Dany's saliva around even more as he sauntered over to Daenerys sexy young ass.

Gripping his cock around the base he pressed his cock firmly into her sodden, wet cunt, rubbing his cockhead up and down her slit. Searching for her entrance, Viserys finally lodged his cock inside her pussy. Taking his hands, he grasped her hips before forcefully slamming forwards, sending his all the way into her pussy in one long thrust. Her ass rippled as his hips collided with her plump young arse causing an audibly moan of pleasure to echo around the room from Daenerys mouth. Gasping at the sudden intrusion, she took a moment to adjust to the thick intruder.

"Now the Dothraki will mount you like a horse and fuck you into the dirt," Viserys grunted slowly drawing his cock back before sliding back in gently, easing his sister into his fucking. His hands roamed back and forth across her back and ass, playing with her soft flesh. One of his hands traced along her back and into her hair. Gathering up a handful of her hair, he pulled it back using the leverage to push himself deeper into her cunt, "So it's only fair, you get to experience what it will be like… Dragon whore!"

Drawing back, he slammed his hips forcefully into her ass, pounding back and forth into her pussy, revelling in the tight wet feeling. Tugging on her hair, he took his other hand and reached around to her breast. Latching onto her nipple, he began to pull and twist on it, eliciting painful moans from his whore of a sister's mouth. Fucking her with all his might, he sent her body sliding over the stone slabs with each powerful thrust. The room was alive with sound of wet slaps and loud moans and groans as the siblings melded into each other. Pulling her hair back one last time, he let her go, sending her head flying forward.

Pushing her head down, Viserys forced Dany's head onto the stone. Resting on her knees only, with her hands laid out in front of her. In this position, Daenerys' ass was pushed further into the air, pushing Viserys' cock further into his sister's cunt. Standing on the balls of his feet, Viserys began to pound into his sister, his hands both tweaking her nipples. Pulling and twisting on her soft pink tits, Viserys loved his sister's painful grunts. Nearing his orgasm, Viserys pulled out and pushed his sister onto her back. Straddling her chest he jerked furiously before spurting his cum across her young and helpless face. A few small strings of cum sprayed across her face landing on her lips and nose.

"Good little whore. Now clean yourself up. The wedding is tonight and you need to be presentable," Viserys commanded wiping his cock along her face and breasts cleaning the excess cum of on her body. Collecting his clothes, he strode to the door before turning to look at her, "And get your cunt shaven, it looks un pleasing. Go."

Leaving Daenerys breathless and covered in cum, Viserys disappeared into the palace. Sighing to herself, Daenerys slid her hand back down to her cunt to finish herself of as she had quickly figured out. Viserys never lasted very long and she was often left to finger herself to a release. Passing through her folds, she moaned to herself. The moan drifted through the open door and caught the attention of a visiting Knight. Ser Jorah Mormont, who could not look away as he glanced into the room. The sight of Dany pleasing herself caused Jorah to get hard and strain against his armour. He watched the young girl please herself as he gently jerked himself of, wondering how her cunt would feel around his cock. A situation that would soon present itself to him…

 **Author's Note: This was one of my favourite chapters to write so far. I love Daenerys and hope you do to. Leave your feedback on whether or not you liked the Dragon Whore and want to see more of her. Leave reviews for who you'd like to see next or PM me. Bran/Cersei in the broken tower next. Although after that I don't have anything planned. Your choices shape the story so leave your suggestions. Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bran in the Broken Tower

**IMPORTANT**

 **I have had a few inquiries and requests about pairings that go outside the canon. Pairings like Sansa/Daenerys. Pairings that wouldn't meet. So I decided that every five chapter I would do a bonus chapter that has a pairing or a scenario that would never happen. These will be purely based on requests so if you want to see one of these pairings, PM me. So if you want Daenerys and Cersei to get up close and personal or all your favourite girls to join together in a sweaty orgy then PM me.**

 **Author's Note: Back to Westeros for an anticipated chapter that I have had several people inquire about. Cersei and Bran in the Broken Tower. The queenly cunt and the boy wolf. It'll be an interesting pairing no doubt. Leave a review for who you want to see getting the sexual treatment next. This chapter turned out to a lot longer than planned. Not that that's a bad thing, just don't expect other ones to be so long.**

 **Ros will make an appearance in the next chapter with the second Stark sister for a few 'lessons'. I also want to have a chapter with the lovely Catelyn, but not sure who with. So leave suggests on who Catelyn should fuck.**

Chapter 4: Bran In The Broken Tower

A month had passed since Arya and Bran's first encounter around the back alleys of Winterfell and the fun far from stopped there. The two were constantly at each other's beck and call fucking at every chance they got. Experimenting and testing fate as they fucked anywhere they could find. Arya took control most often and pushed Bran to his limits. She loved to be risky so they often found themselves fucking around the corner from somewhere or outside in the open. She even convinced him to fuck her tight young arse in Sansa's bed as she went to talk to her mother for a moment. Sansa came back earlier than usual leaving Bran and Arya on her balcony shagging in the open air, their dear sister oblivious to their fun.

Bran was quickly scaling the wall of the broken tower. Climbing cleared his mind and he enjoyed it greatly. He had just finished with Arya and left her drenched in cum and fingering herself in her bed. Going through the window he clambered to the broken tower and began climbing. Leaping from brick to brick, using the many footholds he quickly made his way up to the window of one of the top floors. Never stumbling, he finally arrived at the window and made to go further. Stopping for a moment, he heard a noise. A moan.

Curious, Bran peered into the room, spying two figures embraced passionately. Pressed against each other they let their hands roam each other's bodies. The woman had her back turned on Bran and the man was facing him, but was shrouded by the woman's blonde hair. His hands were planted firmly on her ass, fondling her through her red dress. Breaking their kiss, they turned their heads revealing their identities. The Queen, Cersei Lannister and her brother, Jaime Lannister the Kingslayer.

A little shocked, Bran pushed the thoughts to the side as his cock hardened at the thought. He wasn't the only one getting friendly with his own sister.

"Oh dead sister. You are even more beautiful than I remember," Jaime murmured holding his sister's face as he moved his hands up to the strings of her dress, "I have longed to feel your embrace ever since we arrived in this frozen hell."

"Oh I know brother. It has been far too long," she moaned her hand dropping to her brother's cock and fondling him through his breeches. Suddenly her dress fell loose and dropped from her body leaving her entirely naked, "Very eager, aren't we."

"What can I say? You were always a negative influence," Jaime smirked his hands resting on her naked hips, "Shit! The king… the fucking king!"

"You really do know how to kill the mood," Cersei groaned stepping backwards her breasts bouncing as she walked away from her brother her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose, "What about my darling husband?"

"He asked me to brief the Winterfell guards goings south on King's security measures. The last time I stayed of doing something like this, he made sure I stood guard while he fucked every whore from Kings Landing to Dorne," He cursed moving back to his sister and pulling her close his hands clasping her bum, "I will be back as soon as possible. I do not want to miss this. Don't even bother dressing dear sister."

"You had better hurry," Cersei ordered reaching up and kissing her brother before he rushed away down the stairs, hurrying away, "I shan't even move."

Muttering under her breath Cersei grabbed her dress and laid it across a small pile of rubble creating a more comfortable seat. Sitting down, she crossed her legs impatient for her brother's return. She hadn't been fucked since they left Kings Landing and her fingers were far from enough to satiate her horny lust. Every night she found herself writhing beneath her own hand as she fingered herself for hours on end, trying to satisfy herself. She longed for a good, one she had hoped to get as soon as possible, but her idiot brother decided to leave her hanging. She debated visiting one of the brothels in search of a viable piece of meat, but decided against it. As the queen, she had many toys, but none that would provide any pleasure that could compare to a cock.

Reclining back on the rubble, she spread her legs giving Bran a perfect view of her exposed pussy, a view he relished. His cock was straining against his trousers as he hardened even more than he had before. He watched as Cersei's hand traced her way down her stomach teasing her soft white skin as she made her way down to her pussy. Her fingers slipped to her folds and spread herself open letting Bran gaze into her sopping wet hole, the first pussy he got a good look at. Arya never let him near her pussy and insisted upon using only her ass for their fuck sessions.

The queen's pussy was hairy, but neatly trimmed. It wasn't overgrown, but instead was kept quite short and neat. One of her servants had the liberty of doing that job. Her fingers found her clit and gently rolled it between her fingers, forcing a moan from her horny lips. Her other hand grasped her left tits, massaging and pulling at the soft flesh. She had large breasts, perks of being a mother. They were soft and full, but didn't sag in the slightest. Her waist was thin and her hips curvy, adding the hot milf look. Her hand pawed roughly at her tit moaning at the feeling rushing through her sensitive globes. Her other hand had moved away from her clit and now rested at the entrance to her wet cunt. Normally she would ease into her finger fucking, but she had taken to sliding three fingers inside herself from the beginning. Pressing her three longest fingers against her tight hole, she easily slid inside herself, moaning at the glorious pleasure.

"If you want something done, you must do it yourself," She moaned as she wriggled her fingers into her cunt as far as she could. Searching around for her sweet spot, Cersei began to thrust in and out of her pussy, while massaging her breast in her hand. Biting her lip, she moved her fingers to play and tease her nipples, her wet slapping sounds splicing with pleasurable moans filling the room and doing wonders to Bran's cock.

His cock was getting painful within its confines and Bran awkwardly wriggled his hands down to his breeches. Unfastening his buckle his fished his cock out into the open. Grazing against the stone, Bran's cock left a trail of pre cum along the brickwork. Glancing back into the room, he let his hand grab his cock and gently begin tugging on his length. His cock had grown an extra inch since he first fucked Arya and he now stood tall at seven inches. He had also built up a tolerance and managed to last a fair while before cumming.

Groaning loudly, Cersei slid her fingers out from her pussy and sat up straight. She wasn't going to cum any time soon with her fingers. She needed a cock. As she sat up, she heard a peculiar sound. The sound of soft slapping. A cock. Jerking off. Smiling ever so slightly, Cersei quickly stifled her excitement before rising to her feet. Bran had his eyes closed jerking of, imagining the queen bouncing up and down on his cock. Absorbed in his own world, Bran opened his eyes to get another glance at the queen's alluring pussy. When he opened his eyes he was face to face with the queen who was, but a few inches away from his face. She had a smirk on her face as she stood naked with her hands on her hips.

Startled, Bran shuffled to hide his cock, when the queen reached out and grasped his thick length firmly in her fingers. Holding it a little harder than she normally would, she caused Bran to gasp slightly in pain and slightly In pleasure. Focusing on holding onto the wall, Bran let Cersei hold onto his cock without a fight.

"Seems I've caught myself a little pervert. One of the Stark children as well," Cersei snapped feigning anger when really she boiled with lust for the cock in between her fingers, "Explain yourself. Now."

"I'm sorry your majesty. I am really sorry I won't tell anyone about you and…" Bran apologised not thinking about what he was saying. When he was about to mention Jaime, he saw her face open up and a glimmer of fear dart across her face as she wondered just how much Bran saw.

"Me and who?" Cersei asked her grip around his cock tightening to a painful squeeze.

"You and… and… and Jaime," Bran spluttered realising his mistake, "I swear on the old gods and the new that I won't tell anyone."

"I should kill you," Cersei snarled threatening to push Bran from the ledge , but instead a more beneficial idea for both of them crossed her mind, "But I know a better way to… 'earn' your silence. Will you help your queen out?"

"Of course your majesty," Bran stammered as her grip on his dick loosened to a more pleasurable caress, "Anything for you."

"You are rather large for such a small boy," she smiled her hand moving back and forth across his shaft causing him to grunt in pleasure as she commended his remarkable size, "Why don't you come inside and we can have some 'fun'?"

Nodding feverishly, Bran was led into the room, by Cersei who used his cock to guide him into the broken tower. Letting go of his cock she strode towards the door flaunting her sexy ass to Bran. It bounced with each step as she arrived at the door. Locking the door, she turned to Bran a smouldering look upon her face, "Don't want my darling brother interrupting our fun now do we?"

"No, your majesty," Bran agreed flexing his hands nervously as he stood in the middle of the room his engorged cock swaying in the open. Cersei strutted around the room towards her seat on the rubble a devilish smile upon her face as she watched the nervous little boy, "Definitely not, your majesty."

"Your majesty? Very formal. I like it a lot. Keep calling me that and you might just see a little more of your majesty," Cersei smirked slowly sitting down on the pile of rubble and watching Bran twitch awkwardly in the centre of the room, "But as for now, you've seen quite a lot of me. And I've only seen one big little part of you… strip for me Bran. Can you do that? For me… Be a good little boy and strip."

"Sorry your majesty… Yes your majesty," Bran replied realising how stupid he had been. Here she was entirely naked showing every curve and crevice she owned and he was there dressed in full leather garb. Loosening the straps on his leather tunic, Bran pulled it over his shoulders exposing his young chest to Cersei whom loved the look of her young plaything. So thin and nubile. She would enjoy this. Kicking of his boots, he felt the cold stone beneath his feet, an uncomfortable pain he would bear for the chance to please his queen. Unbuckling his breeches entirely, he dropped them entirely so he stood bare naked in front of his queen his cock standing to attention, ready for his queen.

"Very impressive Bran… very impressive indeed," Cersei commented seeing him in his entirety. Biting her lip, she crossed over to Bran. He only rose to her stomach, but he had a man's cock. Dropping to her knees, she rested face to face with her new toy who nervously looked back at her, "Have you ever kissed a girl Bran?"

"No your majesty. Never," he replied as her face lingered closer and closer a mere inch away from his lips. His breathing quickened as he prepared for his first ever kiss.

"Well then your first ever kiss will be with the queen," Cersei moaned leaning her lips hovering a centimetre away from his. Closing the last centimetre, Cersei captured the young boy's lips with her own, pressing her body up against Bran's smaller form, she mashed her breasts against his chest her erect nipples poking into his. Her hand rested gently on the back of his head pulling him deeper into the kiss. Her other hand cupped his pert young bum fondling him as they kissed.

Soft at first, Cersei kissed Bran, he lips merely glancing of his. Starting out gently, she let passion overcome her and she pressed her lips more firmly against his drawing him deeper into the kiss. Moving closer to his small frame, she pulled him close, his cock get driven between them, pinned between their naked forms. Pre cum seeped over her stomach as they writhed together. Bran was groaning into her mouth as she fondled him.

"You can touch me too Bran. You do want to touch me Bran?" Cersei breathed between impassioned kisses. Her tongue pushed inside Bran's mouth as she touch his hands and placed them on her back, letting his touch roam free. Her hand returned to his bum, playing with the taut flesh.

Moaning into her mouth, Bran let his hands glide across her skin, the warm flesh, arousing him even more letting more pre cum smear across Cersei's flesh. His hands came around the front and fondled her breasts, playing with the soft globes. Arya had nothing that could compare to the queen's luscious tits.

"Now Bran. Have you ever fucked a woman?" Cersei said breaking their kiss and moving back a strand of pre-cum connecting her stomach to the tip of his seeping cock.

"My sis…" Bran started lost in the moment and not thinking about exactly what he was say and how implicating it could be.

"My, my… your sister. You are a naughty boy. But you haven't fucked a real woman," Cersei smiled letting go of Bran and gathering up their clothing. Arranging the garments on the floor as a makeshift bed, she lay back spreading her legs, "We Bran. I'm going to teach you exactly what to do. Now kneel between my legs and lower your mouth to my pussy. Can you do that Bran?"

"Yes your majesty," Bran said rushing forwards and kneeling before his queen. Leaning down he breathed his hot and horny breath across her wet pussy readying to do as she asked. Looking up expectantly into her eyes, he saw her smile.  
"So eager. Like Jaime, but he never does this for me," Cersei said reaching down and caressing Bran's hair, "Now lick my pussy very slowly."

Nodding, Bran lowered his mouth so that it was next to her pussy before extending his tongue. Running his tongue along her slit, Bran tasted her juices for the first time and revelled in the sweet taste. Diving in he ran his tongue through her folds, tasting every crevice he could finger, loving the writhing body beneath him. Cersei was so sensitive to anyone's touch besides her own that even Bran's inexperience ministrations sent convulsions through her body. Arching her back as he licked her pussy, she pushed her hips further into the boys mouth trying to get his tongue deeper inside.

"Yes Bran… deeper like that," She moaned encouraging the boy. She hadn't felt a tongue upon her cunt since a year ago, when she ordered the servant girl who trimmed her pussy hair to eat her out. It was glorious, feeling the young boy's mouth on her cunt yet there was an itch she couldn't quite get, "Stick your tongue out as far as it will go!"

Following her orders, Bran extended his tongue as far he could reach. He suddenly felt a hand grab the back of his head and start moving him around. Unable to resist, Bran closed his eyes and let Cersei use his tongue for her own pleasure. Grinding against the young boy's face, Cersei managed to adjust so her clit was rubbing along his nose sending pleasure coursing through her body. His tongue was now reaching places long un touched. Moaning in pleasure she forced his head further into her pussy, loving the glorious feeling of his tongue inside her.

Her orgasm was edging closer and closer with each of her spasms, which launched her hips into the air forcing even more of the young boy's pleasurable tongue inside her. Increasing her fucking, she grounded his pussy against his face with more fervour feeling her long anticipated orgasm arriving. Suddenly, his nose grazed against her clitoris in an unexpected way, that sent immeasurable pleasurable sensations through her body as she spurted her orgasm all over the young boy's face. Shocked, Bran tried to pull away as her juices showered his face, but Cersei maintained an iron grip keeping her pussy pressed firmly in the young stark's face.

Finally riding out her orgasm, she let Bran go causing her to fly back to catch his breath, "Your majesty."

"Oh… dear boy… that was sublime…" She gasped, breathing heavily. Calming herself she shuffled onto her hands and knees and crawled forward to Bran. Pressing her lips against Bran's she tasted her own sweet juices and cum on his lips and face, "I taste good, don't I?"

"Yes your majesty. The best," Bran breathed glad his queen was pleasured sufficiently.

"Better than your sister?" Cersei asked interested as to the answer.

"No. I haven't done that with Arya," Bran replied, licking her juices from the his lips savouring the sweet warm nectar.

"Really? The little slut it probably more interested in this isn't she?" Cersei smirked reaching down and grabbing Bran's rock hard cock, gently stroking it, "Does she ever put this in her mouth? Does she suck you?"

"Yes your majesty. She always does," Bran replied quickly desperate to have the queen do the same.

"Do you want me to suck you Bran?" Cersei asked biting her bottom lip as she asked the horny little boy. Despite having just cum, she was still horny as ever.

"Yes please your majesty!" Bran exclaimed exciting about the blowjob he was about to get from none other than the queen, "I mean… if you want to."

"Tut, tut, tut… Oh Bran. How naïve. Younglings are always like that," Cersei laughed much to Bran's confusion, "You know? There are far better uses for woman's tongue than a simple blowjob…"

A little confused, Bran watched Cersei tug on his cock a mischievous look upon the queen's sultry face, "Why don't you go over to the wall."

All Bran could do was obey. Crossing to the wall he turned and looked back at Cersei who had picked up Bran's breeches and bunched them into a pile of fabric. Smiling, she twiddled her finger signalling for him to turn around and face the wall. As he turned, Cersei joined Bran, dropping the breeches behind him, Cersei sunk to her knees resting on the clothes behind Bran, "Bend over…"

Bewildered at Cersei's order, Bran bent at the waist resting his hands against the stone, presenting his pert young ass to the queen. He felt her hands run over his bum playing with his cheeks and over his lower back. Putting one hand on each cheek, Cersei spread his small bum and revealed his tight little arsehole and his balls hanging between his legs, "Jaime loves when I do this. Perhaps you can get Arya to try it out. If not… you can always come back to me."

Excited at the prospect of doing this again with the queen, Bran prepared himself for what the queen was going to do. He felt her lips press against each of his cheeks, leaving firm kisses on his bum. Her head disappeared between his cheeks and she pressed her lips softly against his anus, sending shivers down his spine. Smirking the boy's reaction, she slid her long up over his rosebud playing and toying with his tight arsehole. Flicking her tongue back and forth across his ass, she couldn't help, but smile as a helpless moan escaped the young boy's lips. Clenching his fists against the wall, he pushed his ass back against her face.

"No, no, no… We take this… slow," Cersei smiled pulling away from his ass shaking her finger. Blushing, Bran returned to his regular position and waited for Cersei to return her mouth to his asshole. The pleasure was something new. Yes fucking Arya's ass and having her lips wrapped around his cock was pleasurable, but this was something new. Something amazing. Closing his eyes, we waited for it.

Using the flat of her tongue, Cersei licked along his hairless young asshole, using her hands to keep his cheeks parted. The tip of her tongue darted playfully across his rosebud, tickling and teasing him, leaving trails of saliva along his arsehole. Every time it rested in the middle, she would press gently in to his arse, teasing him with entry he unknowingly yet desperately craved. His cock was hard from the feeling and a drop of pre cum seeped onto the floor, where Cersei spied it and laughed.

"Oh how I would love to fuck this hole with a strap-on," she sighed leaning back and admiring his puckered virgin arse, her thumb stretching to gently stroke it, "But perhaps another time."

Leaning back in dribbled a bead of saliva onto his ass and gently massaged it in with her forefinger spreading the lubrication around, before slowly pressing inwards with it. Shocked at the sudden intrusion, Bran clenched trying to force her finger out of his ass, fearful of the pain that would occur.

Chuckling Cersei, dropped her other hand down to his balls and gently massaged them to ease up his ass, "Relax. You are going to love this, my dear boy."

Breathing deeply, Bran relaxed unclenching his asshole, allowing Cersei to push her finger once more. Breaking past the virgin boy's tight sphincter, Cersei felt the warm embrace of his anus around her finger as she slid the entirety of her finger into his asshole. Grunting at the painful intrusion, Bran couldn't help, but clench his ass, but to no avail. Cersei already had her finger buried inside him and she was adamant on forcing it deeper. Wiggling her finger around inside, she laughed as Bran writhed beneath her ministrations. Jaime always loved this, but he would never take any more than a finger or two. A quality she hoped that Bran would work through. For his majesty.

Gently pumping her finger back and forth in and out of his ass, she let her other hand fondle his sensitive balls. In truth she was only loosening him up so she could push her tongue inside, but Bran seemed to enjoy her finger. Uncomfortable at first, Bran soon learned to take the pain and start to enjoy it. However when Cersei removed her finger he was relieved. Leaning back in she planted a kiss on his asshole, one lip on top and one on the bottom. Keeping this positioned she pushed her tongue between her lips and into his asshole.

Gasping as Cersei's thick strong tongue parted his ass, squeezing inside of him, Bran moaned loudly. Her tongue sucked and licked at his sensitive insides, while her hands returned to his ass and continued playing with his malleable flesh, pulling and rubbing it. Sticking her tongue as far as it would go Cersei finally bottomed out, the entirety of her tongue buried in the boy's ass. Proud of herself she began exploring, licking and playing with his insides. Suddenly, she raised her hand and struck the boy's young ass, causing him to jump and squeal in pain. A pain that heightened the pleasure of her writhing wet tongue.

As the pleasure returned to him, he began to moan only to have Cersei's hand slap his ass again, painfully pulling at his young flesh. Breathing through his teeth, he moaned at her tongue only to receive yet another painful slap. The slaps however were turning him on and he was beginning to feel an all, but familiar feeling. His balls were churning and readying to shoot a load across the ground.

Cersei's tongue finally drove him over the edge as he moaned and groaned. His cock twitched as it shot several thick ropes of cum along the stone wall, much to Cersei's amusement. Making sue she milked every last drop, she kept her tongue buried inside him a little longer, until all his cum had been drained. Pulling out she smiled and let go of the boy. Rising to her feet to sauntered over to the makeshift bed and took a seat cross legged. As Bran recovered he turned around to see the queen, his cock softening by the second. The queen simply patted her thigh beckoning the young boy to join her.

Rushing over to the queen his cock swaying with each step, dripping cum as he went, Bran took a seat on Cersei's lap. Her hand dropped to his cock and gently fondled him, slowly jerking him in his soft form.

"Did you like that Bran?" she purred desperate to get him hard again so that they could have more fun, "Better than that whore Arya's blowjobs?"

"I loved it your majesty. Better than anything Arya has ever done for me, your majesty," Bran moaned his cock sensitive from his latest orgasm, but regaining its strength.

"Good. Now when you fuck Arya, does she let you fuck her pussy? Or only her ass?" Cersei asked her own pussy getting wet at the prospect of Bran's thick cock inside her/

"Only here ass," Bran replied.

"Well Bran. You can fuck my pussy," Cersei smirked as Bran suddenly hardened, his cock ready for round two, "And it looks like you want to too?"

"Okay your majesty," Bran exclaimed, excited to get to fuck a real pussy. Cersei pushed Bran gently of her lap before lying back on the makeshift bed. Spreading her legs she revealed her sopping wet pussy, still wet wand dripping from her previous orgasm. Biting her lip, she let her hand spread her pussy lips and beckoned for Bran to clamber between her legs.

"Come on then Bran. Fuck your majesty's tight, wet cunt," Cersei breathed emphasising every single word as Bran shuffled between her legs. Clambering on top of her so that his face was hovering over her breasts. Reaching down he grabbed his cock by the base and pressed it firmly against her pussy folds. His pre cum mixed with her juices as she wriggled the cockhead into her pussy. Finding her entrance, he rested moving his hands up to Cersei's breasts. Putting his hands either side of her writhing body, Bran supported himself as he prepared to slid into the queen.

With one slow thrust, Bran entered her cunt, pressing his crotch firmly up against hers, burying himself up to the hilt. His balls slapped against her ass crack as he groaned in unbelievable pleasure. The feeling of Cersei's cunt was amazing, so much better than Arya's dry asshole. Not that it was a bad feeling, just that the warm, wet pressure of Cersei's pussy was unbelievable. Cersei gasped at the sudden entrance, before moaning. The feeling of Bran's cock filling her up was exquisite.

Pulling his hips backwards, Bran slid his cock out of her pussy so that only the tip rested in the inside of her cunt. Forcing his cock in hard and fast, Cersei moaned in pleasure, the feeling of a rough fucking from a young cock was what she had longed for. Dropping her hands down to Bran's ass, an ass she had simply fallen in love with, Cersei began to pull Bran's humping hips deeper into her, making sure he could reach as far as his cock could reach. His pounding hips creating audible slapping sounds that emanated from the tower, his balls hitting against her flesh and her wet pussy connecting with his crotch.

The younger boy was lost in his world as he thrusted in and out of Cersei with furious fervour desperate to reach another release. His hand quickly latched onto Cersei's flailing tit as it bounced around from Bran's forceful thrusts. Holding onto her soft flesh, Bran massaged and played with it. The soft full tit felt good within his grasp, her nipple poking his palm as he pounded into her cunt hard.

"Fuck me Bran! Fuck me with that young thick cock of yours! Make me cum!" Cersei scream, his cock ploughing her pussy, every ridge and vein touching new layers of her pussy. He own hand snaked down between their bodies and latched onto her clitoris, playing and teasing it, causing her to gush more of her juices down her thighs and into her now glistening ass crack. The same crack, that Bran's balls kept pounding into , coating themselves in her pussy juices. Grunting and groaning with each thrust, Bran closed his eyes in pleasure.

Wrapping her legs around Bran's thrusting waist, Cersei pulled him in deeper her powerful slender legs drawing him further into her delicious queenly cunt. Bran was fucking her furiously with each thrust, causing her to slide against the floor with each pound. Cersei raised her hand and slapped Bran's ass causing his back to arch, sliding himself further into her pussy. Her cunt was clutching and clinging, as it pulled him deeper.

Bran knew what happened when you cum inside a woman, and he didn't want that. Cersei was of the same mind and didn't want him to cum inside her. She wanted to feel his hot cum spurting across her tits and stomach.

"Cum for me Bran! Cum for me! I want you to cum on my tits! Cum Bran!" Cersei squealed at the top of her voice as her own orgasm neared. Suddenly, Cersei's orgasm flushed over her sending her hips flailing in spasms as she sprayed her juice across Bran's legs and her own. The convulsions tightened her pussy around Bran's cock sending him over the edge. Pulling his cock out from her cunt, he jerked furiously, each stroke bringing him closer to the edge. Cersei was massaging her skin, rubbing her breasts and stomach.

Four strands of cum spurted across her tits, coating her breasts stretching between her two glorious mountains of flesh. Two more strands landed on her taut stomach, which she quickly collected with her finger and slid between her mouth savouring Bran's salty northern taste. Moaning as she watched Bran's cock soften.

"Dear sister! The door is locked!" Jaime called from outside the door causing Bran and Cersei to panic. Clambering to her feet, Cersei collected Bran's clothing and tossed them out the window onto the grass below.

"You can get them when you get down Bran!" Cersei hissed under her breath as she beckoned him to the window, "Now you have to go. I shall visit your quarters later. We can continue if you are quick and go."  
Leaping to the window, Bran clambered onto the windowsill in the buff. Turning, Cersei pulled him in for one last kiss before turning for the door. Disappearing around the corner of the window, Bran stood naked in on the ledge catching his breath.

Smiling, Bran felt a hand grab his arm and pull him back to the window his softened cock flailing in the open air, "Did you enjoy yourself? I hope so. It's the only cunt you'll ever feel. I'll make sure of it."

Bran felt his body fall backwards as Jaime pushed him from the window. His naked body fell and flailed through the air before everything went black.

 **Author's Note: By the old gods and the new, I loved this chapter. It turned out a lot longer than I planned, over 6000 words and by god did I think it was good. Let me know if you enjoyed it. I loved the Bran/Cersei pairing so much, I felt bad having to get him pushed out the window.**

 **Speaking of Bran falling out the window, I was toying with the idea of Bran not being crippled. I loved Bran/Cersei so much that I don't want him to be unable to fuck her properly. If you guys agree, I'm going to have him remain unconscious, but not be crippled. I think if I go that route, he will wake up and join the convoy going south so he and Cersei can stay together for a while. Then he would return north to continue his storyline. But it's up to you guys. Leave your reviews on if you would like that.**

 **Also speaking of Bran, I was toying with the idea of Cersei with a strapon, using it on Bran. I adore the idea, but again up to you guys. I will be writing a version where she does do that, but just for myself. Up to you guys if you want me to post it. If people really want it I will write it. If there is an overwhelming uproar for it not to happen then I won't Up to you guys.**

 **Leave your reviews for ideas and whether or not you like the strapon idea or the idea for Bran to not be crippled. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lessons For a Lady

**Author's Note: Before we begin with Sansa and Ros' sexual lessons, I have something I want to say. I have post a poll on my profile asking you about your favourite Game of Thrones Girls. If you like the story and want to help, I would appreciate you filling it out. It really helps he gauge just what characters people want to see. So please fill it in and help a writer out.**

 **The next chapter is a bonus chapter outside of the story and I am still open to suggestions. Tell me what pairings you want to see that wouldn't happen within the story. Like Bran/Daenerys, or Cersei/Ygritte. Pairings like that.**

 **Now, onto the juicy stuff. Ros will be teaching Sansa how to please a man (and a woman). This is the first lesbian chapter of hopefully many, but I must say I am not to skilled in writing such chapters. Being a bisexual man doesn't really give you much experience in lesbian sex. But I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

Chapter 5: Lessons For a Lady

They were all so boring. Sansa sat fiddling with her dolls, twisting and playing with the handcrafted wooden puppets. Sighing heavily, she dropped the doll beside her on her bed and reclined. She was in her small clothes and she gazed longingly out the window at the bobbing sun as it slowly edged towards the skyline. She wanted to do something, to remain busy, but the many dolls she had collected and been gifted by her parents were so very boring. She had grown out of her toys and dollies and grew tired in the late hours of the day.

Bran had fallen from the Broken Tower a week past and she had found the circumstances strange. She was the one who found the boy splayed on the ground unconscious. Her initial thoughts were of horror and shock, but those feelings soon dwindled when she spied what stake her brother was in. Clad in nothing, Bran still stood at attention his cock as hard as when he was fucking Cersei. Biting her lip, Sansa couldn't help but weave her hand between her small clothes and trace her hand along her slit before suddenly realising the gravity of the situation and rushing to find help.

Though a week had passed and Sansa found her thoughts on Bran's sizable member more often than she thought she would have thought. Her mind would wander as she drifted off to sleep and she would dream of his tool and what she could do with it. She was inexperienced when it came to sex, having only ever dropped her hand between her legs and played with herself and quite frankly she hand no idea what sex was.

Closing her eyes, she felt her hand slide down her stomach as it had done many times before, only she wouldn't get that far, "Not yet, Lady Sansa, not yet."

"Ahhh!" Sansa exclaimed her eyes flying open and searching out the source of the voice. Pulling her sheets up to her chin, she glanced at the door and saw a strange redheaded woman clad in a loose billowy blue dress standing, propped up against the door frame a sultry smirk upon her face, "Who are you? What… Get out! Get out!"

"Not so quickly, Lady Stark. I was sent by Lady Catelyn," the woman said trying to calm the young girl as she entered the room, crossing to the fireplace, which was empty and cold. A fire was prepared, but un lit and the woman dropped down to look at the pile of wood and kindling, "As for my name, Lady Sansa. You may call me Ros."

"Well… Why would my mother send you here? I wish to be along," Sansa stammered trying to sound strong and assertive, but only appearing as a timid girl, bewildered by the strange woman in her room.

"Lady Sansa, your mother has asked me to… 'tutor' you," Ros called from the fire place, taking a long match and lighting it on one of the flaming sconces. Lowing her hand to the fireplace she breathed life into the fire, setting to stack on fire and sending heat pouring into the room. It would take a while to warm the entire room, but Ros planned on staying long enough for that to happen.

"I already have tutors. Why would I need another?" Sansa replied defiantly, a little bemused as to Ros' intentions and why exactly her mother would send for another tutor.

"Well I teach a lot of different things than your other tutors. As you are to marry Prince Joffrey, your mother saw fit you were educated in the many ways of pleasing the Prince… in bed," Ros explained turning and winking to Sansa as she finished her sentence. Sansa's grip on her bedsheets had loosened and drop revealing the top of her nightie, "Normally it is a mother's job to educate the child upon such matters, but she is preoccupied with your brother and with you going south soon, she knew it couldn't wait. And so, she called upon a woman like me to come and teach you have to please the prince."

"A woman like you? What is that supposed to mean?" Sansa asked letting her hands rest on top of the sheets looking at Ros as she stood straight up and turned to face the Stark.

"Let's just say… I use the skills I'm going to teach you far more than a Lady such as yourself will. I am far from being a lady," Ros smirked winking at the younger lady, "Now do you wish to begin."

Sansa couldn't answer before Ros enacted her next move. Her hands leapt to her shoulders unfastening the strings that held her dress on. In one movement, he dress fell to the ground revealing her buxom and curvaceous body to the young girl. A look of shock and awe was etched on the young girl's face as Ros' body, the apex of the female form, was revealed to her. Sansa had always had a thing for girls, a thing she hid away from fear of shaming her family. She would watch the females of the castle disrobing and ogled the forms and now Ros was displaying herself freely. Standing with her hands on her hips, cocking them to one side as she propped up on one foot, imagining what the Lady looked like naked.

"Does my body please the young lady?" Ros questioned a devilish smirk upon her face as Sansa grovelled for words that wouldn't appear, "Do you want to join me?"

Nodding, Sansa clambered out of the bed and shuffled over to Ros he night clothes shaking slightly in the breeze. Ros merely smiled as she quivered nervously, resting her hands on the younger redhead's shoulders. Pushing the clothes of Sansa's shoulders, Ros let them fall to the ground and bunch around her feet, revealing her nude and naked form. Bowing her head in embarrassment, Sansa tried to shy away from Ros, but she clasped her chin and forced the younger girl to look into her eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed. Men love redhead's especially such fiery ones like you. The prince will love you even more like this," Ros persuaded her hands roaming all over her body inspecting the younger girl. Her hands dropped to Sansa's ass, an ass that did not belong on such a young girl. Soft and round, with an abundance of soft flesh for a man or woman to hold onto. The bum would bounce with each movement she made beneath her baggy clothes. No one would ever see, but it was a glorious sight, the young stark girl, "Especially with such a meaty ass like this. The prince will be slavering to get the chance to bite into this."

Giggling slightly, Sansa finally began to open up to the redhead before her. Leaving Sansa, Ros dropped down to the pile of her clothes. Fishing in the pile, she retrieved a curious device. A leather thong like harness lined with soft pink silk, so as to not chafe the wearer. Fixed to the front of the leather thong, was a replica of a man's cock. Made from wood with leather stretched and tapered over it. The cock was shaped and moulded to perfectly mimic the shape and feel of a man's cock. One the inside of the chassis was a smaller dildo that slipped inside the wearing with a rough patch above the protrusion to tease the clit.

Sliding the harness on, Ros fastened it around her waist, securing It to her person so that the brown leather framed her ass and hips perfectly. Adjusting slightly so that the inner dildo slipped inside her pussy and the rough patch of material teased her clitoris. Breathing in as she felt a tinge of pleasure slip through her body Ros grasped her cock and pretended to jerk it as Sansa looked on in curious confusion, "This is a strapon. I'm going to use it like a cock. And you are going to learn to please it. For Prince Joffrey."

"Okay Ros," Sansa nodded looking into the whore's eyes as she waited for her next instructions not knowing where to begin.

"Let's go to the bed," Ros said taking Sansa's and hand and leading her onto the soft, plush bed. Resting against the headboard, she held her cock at attention and brought Sansa onto her stomach in front of her. Looking down the girls naked form, she could see the curve of her ass and moaned at the delightful sight, "Now have you heard of a blowjob?"

"No… I haven't," Sansa said intrigued as to what it was. She only knew that a girl has a pussy and a guy had a cock. When they had sex he put his dick inside her and it felt good.

"Well… I'm not going to teach you exactly what makes a guy tick. We can save that for later lessons, but I'm going to teach you the basics," Ros smiled caressing Sansa's fiery auburn hair, "You take the guy's cock into your mouth and move back and forth across his length sucking on it. Like a sweet."

"Really? In my mouth?" Sansa exclaimed shocked at the idea of sucking on a man's cock. It seemed disgusting, yet surprisingly intriguing.

"It is really not bad. Tastes salty. Besides mine will taste of nothing, it's just to practice," Ros said trying to persuade the young girl to suckle on her fake cock. Nodding Sansa leaned forward and parted her lips. Ros couldn't help, but breath in deeply as Sansa wrapped her lips around the head of her cock. Pushing forwards, Sansa only managed to push a few inches into her small wet mouth, her spit spreading across the leather dildo.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. It feel stupid, especially on a fake… cock," Sansa said wiping the spit from her mouth and looking up at Ros, arching her back as she did so.

"Just imagine that it's Joffrey's thick pulsing cock between your lips. Imagine that you are pleasing him. Imagine him moaning in pleasure as your lips bring him closer to his tantalising orgasm. Can you do that?" Ros asked massaging the girls shoulders as she still grasped her cock firmly.

"Yes Ros, but… but could you moan? Make it like it's… it's actually him?" Sansa asked, blushing to even suggest such a perversion, but Ros was quick to agree, taking her cock and gently tapping It against her soft lips, signalling for her to start. Lowering her mouth, Sansa captured the rip of the leather cock in her mouth, gently sucking on it like Ros told her. Moaning under her breath, Ros thrusted her hips upwards slightly trying to push deeper into her mouth. Her hands ran along Sansa's back as she bucked her hips, feigning pleasure. Ros closed her eyes as Sansa began to slide down her fake leather strapon.

Bobbing her head up and down, Sansa tried to pretend it was Joffrey's cock, but she couldn't. She wanted to. Nothing turned her on more than the idea of her and him combined at the waist, writhing against each other, but she had no idea what he looked like under those dashing robes. The only cock she had ever seen was… Bran's. She imagined Bran's cock between her lips, his hands roaming her body and his moans filling the room. Pushing herself to take more of Ros' thick fake cock, Sansa began to gag, triggering a throaty pleasurable moan from Ros' puckered lips.

"Try to… take it… take it deeper," Ros groaned between pleasure soaked grunts as she gyrated her hips deeper into Sansa's pretty little mouth, loving the whole roleplay.

Listening to Ros' voice, Sansa breathed through her nose before sweeping her hair out of her eyes and pushing her lips back down along her leather shaft. This time, she fought through the desire to gag and took yet another inch deeper into her throat, forcing her to come back up for air and splutter heavily, as she grasped for breath.

"Good, Lady Sansa. Very good indeed," Ros commended wiping her thumb across her cheek, clearing away a splash of saliva, "You'll certainly improve with time, but now for a different lesson."

Bobbing her head in agreement, Sansa clambered onto her knees before Ros and awaited her next lesson eagerly.

"Now. There is yet another tool for you to please the boy prince with. Your darling pussy. You know the principle, but the actual act, you will need to perfect," Ros stated glancing down at Sansa's cunt. It hadn't been shaved and grew thick with fiery red pussy hair. A quality which wasn't unattractive on the young girl. In fact it was somewhat beneficial to her look. Added a certainly wildness to the darling girl.

"Clamber on and we'll go over the basics," Ros said patting his lap and signalling for the young girl to slide on, "Now of course you will have to save your pussy for the prince. Don't want unspoiled goods do we? We'll be taking a different entrance for our lessons."

Settling on Ros' stomach just above her strapon, Sansa paused for a moment to wonder about what Ros just said. Another entrance? Before Sansa could figure it out she felt, Ros' hands grasp her bum firmly and pull apart her bouncy cheeks, her soft flesh so pliable beneath her experienced hands. One of her hands crossed to her cock and nestled it between the Stark's ass crack resting against her arsehole. Panicking slightly, Sansa tried to clamber of the sultry prostitute, but Ros' hands remained firmly clasped on her buttocks holding her in place. Writhing against her body, the younger girl's breasts flailing around as Ros' began to push her body downwards. Resistant at first, Sansa's arse eventually gave in parting to allow, the thick cockhead o Ros' strapon on to pop inside. Sufficiently lubricated by Sansa's beginner's blowjob, the cock slowly eased in.

The sudden intrusion into her ass, caused Sansa to stop in her attempts to escape and freeze. The object pushing inside her anus, was so large that It began to stretch her obscenely. The young girl, groaned and leaned forward her breasts hanging over Ros' lustful face. She might not be getting tons of pleasure from fucking the young girl, but by the gods was she getting horny. She'd probably pull aside a stable boy, make him cough up a couple of coins to let him fuck her behind the stables. Just to satiate her hunger for cock. She could get Sansa to finish her off, but the cock in her ass was overwhelming her and she'd need time to recover. Ros was horny, but she wasn't cruel.

Sansa's hands flew to Ros' chest latching onto her breasts for support as the invader pushed further and further into her arse. Ros was continually pulling her downwards, wriggling more of her strapon inside the girl's virgin body. Gasping as the last inch submerged itself in her meaty arsehole, Sansa fell forward limp at the feeling of being so full. Panting, grunting and groaning at the cock, Sansa couldn't find any words.

"Good, Lady Sansa. Most girls scream when this happens, you're are doing remarkably well. Perhaps we can continue… Normally I take it out now and the lesson would be over, but your coping well," Ros mused her hands still pawing at Sansa's arse as her leather covered crotched pressed against Sansa's ass, "Sit up straight and slowly move up and down. Like your lips along Joffrey's cock, but your lips being your tight puckered ass!"  
Consumed by the pain and strangely confusing pleasure she was now feeling she could barely hear Ros' next instruction. But dutifully she pushed herself up into a sitting position gasping as the cock readjusted itself inside her ass. Supporting herself against the headboard, Sansa tentatively rose upwards on her knees, the fake cock sliding out of her ass ever so slightly. It was painful at first, but when she adjusted the sent a tingling sensation through her body, quite unlike any her fingers had pulled from her on lonely nights.

As she reached the top of the cock, her asshole only consuming the very tip of the leather bound phallus, Sansa finally moaned in pleasure before letting her ass slide back down the cock. Ros' eyes lit up as the girl moaned. Excited that the young Lady shared her affection for anal, an affection they would certainly explore. Rising up and down ever so slowly, Sansa mewled in constant pleasure, her eyes closed. She tried to picture Joffrey. His cock sliding in and out of her asshole, his hands pawing at her sensitive bum, his grunts. But no matter what her thoughts turned to Bran and his cock.

Lost amidst the pleasure her mind was focused on the fact that the cock was sliding in and out of her and bringing her close to her orgasm. A feeling that had never felt so good. Rising up her, pussy suddenly spurted her juices across Ros' stomach, causing her to squeal in delight as Sansa moaned in sublime pleasure. Holding the position for a moment more, Sansa finally slid down, the cock settling deep in her asshole. Ros was biting her lips in pleasure, a shared pleasure. Leaning upwards she nibbled her ear, before whispering, "There is so much more for me to teach you…"

 **Author's Note: I must admit this wasn't my best chapter, but I thought it was alright. Let me know your thoughts and if you want another lesson. Next chapter is bonus chapter. Still accepting suggestions. Either PM me under the title Bonus chapter or leave a review with Bonus chapter in it at some point.**

 **Remember to check out the poll on my profile. Right at the top and vote for your favourite Game of Thrones Characters. Helps me gauge people's likings. Leave a review or PM me and I'll see you for the next chapter. The one after the bonus chapter is particularly good. Maybe even longer than** _ **Bran in the Broken Tower**_ **! Till next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Unconscious, Naked and Used

**Author's Note: I decided to scrap the bonus chapters and just go ahead with the story. So get ready for this chapter because it Is a good one. And it all revolves around our darling little Bran. He is going to wish he was awake to see what some of the girls in Winterfell are going to do to him. Two girls. His past lovers return.**

 **Now remember to review and favourite and all that. Also make sure to fill in the Poll on my profile about your favourite Game of Thrones girls and who you want to see. It's at the top and is really helpful. The results so far are interesting to say the least. We might have to bring in a few characters a little early because people want them so much. Cough…Margaery Tyrell…cough…Shireen Baratheon…cough…cough…**

 **So sit back and enjoy and enjoy Bran Stark's unconscious fuck fest and get ready for Daenerys luscious return in the next chapter.**

Chapter 6: Unconscious, Naked and Used

Catelyn sat alone, her hands clasped firmly around Bran's as she silently thought to herself. She blamed herself of course for not enforcing the no climbing rule upon her son and consequently letting him fall from that tower. Even though the maester was adamant he would be fine physically if he ever did wake up. That did rely on him waking up. She had sat beside his bed since Sansa found him a week and a bit before. She tired of weeping and now sat in silent contemplation, wondering and hoping if her would wake. She had sewn and crafted things to ward off spirits and welcome good health, but they were futile. And so she sat. Waiting and hoping for him to wake.

Bran was found naked and there was no point in dressing him. Covering him in furs and thick sheets, Catelyn left the boy in the state they found him. The most curious detail and one that even the maester couldn't explain or offer any suggestions. Bran had been found erect, his cock thick and pulsing and standing tall and proud. He was sizable in Catelyn's eyes, but the other boys in her family were larger. Eddard was a good ten inches and glimpses that she caught from Robb indicated he was a happy medium. Around eight and half inches. Obviously size ran thick in the blood of the Starks. Then there was Snow. He got the good parts of her father and had a cock of ten inches. However the bastard was unbelievably thick and even Catelyn couldn't deny his desirable form.

The curious thing about Bran was that his cock had not yet softened. He still stood tall and proud and fully erect. The maester could offer no solution and even time didn't solve the problem. It had crossed her mind that she could try her hand at satisfying the desires of his cock. She thought about sliding her hand over his length, coaxing his cum out and hopefully softening his large problem. Staying her lust, she merely glanced at the concealed tool which still stood prominent beneath several layers of furs. The bulge was obscene beneath the covers and it was… teasing her.

"Mother?" Arya called from the doorway as she peered around at her brother, his evident bulge catching her attention immediately and drawing a smile across her face, "Father wishes to see you. Says you must leave this room. Said I must look after him while you take a walk through the gods wood to clear your mind."

"Your father worries too much," Catelyn said turning her gaze back to her dear boy and stroking his hair from his eyes, "I am fine and I shan't leave my child."  
"Father insisted. Said he had to talk with you as well. Important," Arya said as she moved into the room begging her mother to heed her father's words, "But only after you've taken a… very long walk…"

"So be it," Catelyn sighed pushing out of her chair slightly annoyed by the fact her husband was being so insistent. They had received a letter from her sister bearing interesting news and if her husband said it was important then it was undoubtedly important. Watching her mother leave, Arya rushed to the door and bolted it shut before turning back to Bran a devilish and mischievous smile upon her face. Pulling her dress of her body, she stood naked in the room. Kicking her shoes of her feet she leapt on the bed her hand immediately darting between her legs and massaging her pussy, her juices collecting on her fingers.

"Oh Bran. I have missed you. A week and three days! A week and three days I've had to finger myself to get myself off," Arya moaned as her fingers spread her lips and massaged her budding breast, the cold air erecting her nipple, "But today… today I'm getting your cock back up my arse. I don't know if you'll feel it, but I will."

Throwing back the furs and sheets she finally got a look at his cock after being deprived of its magnificence. Biting her lip she let the hand that was teasing her tit and wrap around her brother's cock. She pleasured herself and her brother as she writhed against his body loving his warm body pressed against hers again. She knew she had to be quick and pushed herself onto her knees so she bent over her brother's cock and leant forward. She pulled back her brother's foreskin and darted her tongue over his cockhead. Over the month that she and Bran shared pleasing each other, she had improved her blowjob technique and could now please him much better. As time was off the essence she needed to lubricate his cock for her asshole. She had learnt how to have anal sex properly and now she made sure to properly lubricate his cock before he pounded her bum.

She slid her tongue up and down his cock coating it in a thin layer of her saliva before returning her lips to his engorged tip. Planting a firm kiss on his cockhead, he parted his lips and allowed his length to slid into her mouth. Pushing her mouth down more she took half of his thick cock into her throat having to open her jaw as far as he could. Adjusting herself slightly, she opened her throat up and let more of his cock slide into her mouth. One swift push and she buried the entirety of his cock in her tight throat. Opening her eyes and looking up at her sleeping brother, she half expected a lustful moan to escape his lips, but none of the sort occurred. Just silence. Pressing her lips against his crotch which Arya had convinced him to shave. Her hand remained between her legs sliding in and out of her own pussy.

Pulling his cock from her mouth, she left a thick coating of saliva along his cock as well as a strand of spit between his tip and her mouth. Jerking him off with her hand, she spread her spit over his cock and his engorged head. Biting her lips she breathed heavily as he own hand pleasured herself, "A nice wet blowjob for my little brother…"

Spitting on his cock she massaged it along his length before redirecting his shaft into her mouth. Bobbing up and down taking a large amount of his cock into her throat each time, gagging slightly, the sounds of her wet slurps filling the room. Spreading her own legs further, she continued to flick her clitoris moaning into the large cock in her mouth, her moans sending delicious vibrations through his shaft. Vibrations that the unconscious Bran couldn't feel although he would wish he could. Gasping for breath as she pulled of his cock she gave him a few more strokes before letting him go. Expecting his cock to flop against his stomach, but it stood straight and strong pointing towards the roof.

Smirking, Arya rested on her knees and planted her face on the soft bed looking between her legs at her own pussy. Spitting into her hand she reached around and rubbed her spit along her arsehole, lubricating it. Once her anus was sufficiently wet, she slipped her spit covered fingers inside her tight arse, spreading the lubrication further into her tight orifice. Groaning at the delightful pleasure, Arya almost succumbed to pleasure before remembering that she had a cock to plunder her arsehole. Her lady's arsehole. The thought entice her even more. She was ready for it.

Straddling Bran's waist, she let his cock grind against her ass crack before she took the cock in her hand and rubbed it against her rosebud. Nestling it between her small bum cheeks, she made sure it would stay before she forced the cock into her arsehole, just so the tip was inside her hole. Groaning at the intrusion, Arya leant forward and rested her hands on Bran's chest before beginning to slide down his cock. She had loosened up and now managed to slide down with great ease. Pushing down until all of his cock was buried inside her and her firm little bum pressed against his legs and their hairless shaven crotches mashed together, Arya groaned to herself. Taking Bran's hands she placed them on her arse cheeks and made him paw at her arse as his cock settled inside her. Moaning at the familiar feeling, she let go of his hands which remained in their position and put her hands back on his chest.

Raising her bum, she his cock slide past her ring, stretching her as his thick shaft moved out of her. Moving so that only the tip of his thick cock rested inside her ass, she slammed her hips back down burying the entirety of him inside her thin frame. Gasping she took a moment to once more adjust burying her face in Bran's long hair. As she breathed, she returned to normal and propped herself up straight before beginning to bounce up and down on Bran's unconscious cock, moaning to herself. Not a single noise came from Bran's mouth as she pleasured herself on his shaft.

Within minutes she was sliding up and down on his cock with ease, his spit covered shaft sliding in and out of her bringing towards her orgasm. Her hands had left Bran's chest and she was consumed with her own pleasure as she fondled her breasts and snaked down to her pussy to tease her clit. Rubbing her pussy and tweaking her nipple, brought her more pleasure as she impaled her arse on Bran's massive cock. Grunting, she gasped as his cock twisted slightly and pleased her in a new unbelievable way.

She didn't care about Bran and his orgasm, only hers at this point. It didn't matter because Bran couldn't feel a thing. Pre cum was smearing her insides as she pounded her own body down on him, her ass rippling with the force. Painfully twisting her own nipple, she gasped loving the pain combined with her pleasure. Leaning back she focussed on her pussy, rubbing her clit and teasing her folds. The cock lodged in her ass and the stimulation of her pussy was enough to cause her to orgasm and spurt her juices across Bran's chest.

Continuing to slide up and down his cock until she was able to pull it out, Arya let her breathing return to normal before turning to Bran a smile on her face, "Amazing as always Bran. I'll see if I can't make some more visits, but for now I have to go."

Gathering her dress, she bolted out the door leaving it open and Bran exposed entirely, her cum over his chest and his cock covered in her spit. Although someone was close at hand to help him out.

"Oh my… Look at the state of you…" Cersei sighed as she rounded the corner and entered the room, the state of her little lover distressing her, "And by the looks of it, that little slut of a sister has already visited you and not even helped you to cum. Shameful."

Striding into the room, Cersei turned and bolted the door before checking no one could see into the windows. Taking a moment to admire the boy's thick shaft covered in Arya's spit, Cersei felt a twinge in her pussy. Imagining the two young Starks fucking each other, Arya's slutty ass, sliding back and forth across her brother's cock. It reminded her of her and Jaime's young years where they would fuck like dogs. He would take her asshole and she would love it. She wanted to see Arya and Bran together and hopefully, she would.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of you Bran," Cersei smirked untying the leather strings to her red dress slowly as if she was teasing the unconscious boy, "And I have got a real surprise for you…"

Shrugging her shoulders out of the dress she gently rolled it down her body, her hands tracing over her breast's giving each of her nipples a gentle flick to bring them to life. Continuing down her body she arrived at her hips and bent at the waist to slide down her legs and of onto the ground. Tossing her shoes to the side, she stood up straight and revealed her surprise. The only garment she wore was a black leather thong with black cock attached to the front. The cock was fashioned from polished black clay, smoothened and tapered slightly with leather to provide the ridges. It was a large one as well. Eight inches, even larger than Bran. Specially designed so that when she thrusted the nub built inside would move in and out of her, pleasuring her like she was actually fucking Bran.

Her hand grasped the cock and pretended to jerk it off for the unconscious boy, "Do you like it? Even if you don't, it's not like you're in any position to argue. Besides you'll learn to love it soon enough…"

Crossing to the bed, she took Bran's cock in her hand and gently stroked him, trying to elicit a response, but gaining none. Shrugging it off, she moved the naked thin boy so he lay half way down the bed and there was room above his head. Straddling his face she looked down at the young unconscious boy and wondered what would happen if he woke up and found a big black strapon staring him down. Chuckling to herself she grasped her base and tapped his soft young lips with it, "Now get it nice and wet. It'll make it easier later."

Half expecting an answer, Cersei wriggled her strapon on between his lips and parted his teeth resting in the young boy's mouth. Moaning as the strapon shifted and pushed the nub further inside herself, she revelled in the fact that her strapon brought her pleasure from a blowjob. Thrusting her hips she began to thrust in and out of the young unconscious boy's mouth groaning with each thrust as her strapon plundered new untouched depths in the boy's mouth. Her breasts swayed with each deep and powerful thrust. Drawing all the way back, Cersei pushed forcefully through the boy's throat adamant to get her entire fake cock inside the boy's throat. Wriggling around slightly, Cersei managed to slide the last few inches into his throat, pressing his lips up against her leather crotch. The look of Bran's unconscious face parted at the lips with a thick cock down his throat was a treat.

Pulling back slightly, Cersei kept her cock deep in his throat gently face fucking him. He couldn't fight back and his gag reflex had been completely disabled allowing free access to his mouth. Cersei had planned on breaking him in with her toy, but this opportunity to use his throat without him fighting back was glorious. When he awoke she would train him to please her strapon and take it all the way. She looked forward to that day. Pulling out of his throat, she let his saliva spill over his chin as her cock hung above his lips.

Deciding a change of position was in need, Cersei rearranged the boy so his head was hanging of the edge of his bed and his throat was opened up to all her perverted needs. Smirking she crouched down slightly and returned her cock to his gaping mouth. Thrusting her hips forward, Cersei was able to slide the entirety of her cock down his throat with relative ease, savouring the delicious shifts in the nub buried inside her cunt. When the craftsman made the strapon she made sure a second nub was installed in the back, which was now buried in her arse, shifting with each movement she made.

"Oh Bran. If only you were awake to feel this!" She exclaimed leaning forward and letting her hands roam the young boy's thin and limber frame. Her hands found the boys nipples and she gently tweaked them watching them harden. Bending down she captured one of his nipples in her mouth and suckled gently on it her tongue playing with the sensitive peak, all the while her thrusts pushed deeper and deeper into his throat. Licking and sucking on his nipple, she made sure to trace her tongue along his skin tasting Arya's juices that still lingered on his flesh. Moaning at the taste she moved down to his cock grasping it by the base and jerking it slightly.

"I haven't tasted this yet… If only you were awake to feel the queens lips upon your cock," Cersei chuckled leaning forward and planting a long kiss on his engorged, pre-cum seeping cockhead. Tasting both his pre cum and the remains of Arya's asshole on his cock she couldn't help, but moan. Both those tastes and Bran's mouth were doing wonders for the queen, grunting and groaning in pleasure. Clambering onto the bed so she had her knees either side of Bran's head, thrusting her own fake cock into his mouth, Cersei took Bran's into her mouth. She rarely gave blowjobs and made Jaime earn his, but she wanted to feel Bran's pulsating cock writhing in her throat.

Pushing down she immediately took the entirety of his length inside her with no trouble. Arya's saliva helped her with it by lubing it up, but even without it slid with ease into her mouth, her queenly lips wrapped tightly around it, leaving red lipstick marks along the shaft and at his base. Her hand fondled her breast and his balls as she pounded her hips downward into her throat. Finding a rhythm she soon maximised her pleasure by thrusting into his mouth and taking his cock out of hers before switching and pushing his cock into her mouth and pulling out of his mouth.

Pulling her cock from him mouth and taking a deep breath, Cersei rolled of Bran's limp and motionless body before readjusting him. Turning him over and propping him up on his knees so his arse was in the air and his face buried in the sheets, Cersei took up position behind the boy. Coming face to face with his familiar arsehole, Cersei pried apart his young part ass cheeks to reveal his rosebud. Smiling, "You loved this so much last time. Hopefully you'll feel it this time."

Leaning in she slipped her tongue along his puckered asshole which had opened up a little since their last encounter. Licking up and down along his arsehole, Cersei slowly pushed her tongue inside Bran's asshole, lapping away at his tight bum hole. A hole she was about to introduce to her new toy. Bran's cock was dripping pre cum along the bed sheets as Cersei licked his asshole. Her tongue flicked back and forth along his hole, teasing and taunting him before pulling away and spitting at his arse, before darting back into lick him more.

Her tongue wriggled its way back inside his unconscious arsehole, sliding along his insides as Cersei's hands fondled the underage ten year old child. Pulling away she slapped the boy's arse painfully before spitting once more on his ass and massaging it Into his arsehole, her finger dipping in for a moment before returning to the boy's hips.

"I have wanted to fuck this ass from the moment I saw it," Cersei sighed spitting into her hand and massaging her cock to a polished shimmer before placing it against Bran's tight arse, "Now you get to feel how your sister feels when you fuck her tight fucking arse!"

Desperate to fuck Bran's asshole, Cersei rubbed her cock against his tight rosebud and pushed forward until he found her entrance. With one forceful push, her cockhead slipped past his asshole and inside him. Moaning loudly Cersei took a moment to relish the feeling of Bran's tight asshole around her fake cock before sliding forward. The time she spent lubricating both her cock and his asshole paid off for in his unconscious state, he put up no fight. Her cock easily buried itself up to the hilt in his ass. Her leather covered crotch was pressed firmly against his pert young bum. He had stretched and expanded exponentially to allow for Cersei's fake cock and she was impressed. Even she would struggle taking a cock of that length into her arsehole.

Proud of her little slut, she began to thrust her hips, pulling out slightly before sliding the entire way in. Her hands were constantly playing with his bum cheeks, which were so smooth and taut, like a lean teens. Smiling she continue to thrust slowly into his asshole, moving only an inch at a time with each movement of her hips. Each movement was amazing and sent shivers through her spine and tingling sensations through her pussy. She was well on her way to her orgasm and couldn't wait for his virgin arse to make her cum.

"Hrrgh. Ahh!" Bran grumbled under his voice as he slowly came to the pain form his ass bringing him to wake," Ahh! It hurts!"

"Bran… you're awake," Cersei exclaimed between grunts and groans as she continued to move inside his asshole. He suddenly tightened adding to the realms of pleasure she was feeling, but she continued to thrust softly, "Don't worry. It'll start to feel good. And you're pleasing your queen. You want to please your queen?"

"Yes… your majesty. Anything for you your majesty," Bran breathed once he realised it was Cersei behind him sliding a strapon in and out of his rapidly loosening asshole. Grunting in pain and slight unusual pleasure, Bran winced in pain pushing himself onto all fours his nipple and chest wet from Cersei's licking Arya's cum.

"Good… now prepare to feel amazing," Cersei breathed as she started to fuck him harder. Surely enough, Bran started to like it. Cersei's strapon was mashing against his prostate sending rivers of pleasure coursing through his body. It took him a minute of slow and glorious fucking for him to start moaning and enjoy the thick black python in his ass. Cersei heard his moans and smiled to herself increasing her thrusts to match his pleasure. He had bowed his head behind his long brown hair as he tried to cope with the pain of a thick cock stretching his ass hole and the pleasure it brought by stimulating his prostate.

Soon enough the queen and Bran were close to cumming. Cersei was first moaning and groan as she slowly her thrusts to more powerful and forceful pushes deep into her new boy toys asshole. The last few thrusts brought about Bran's orgasm. Cersei pulled her cock out of Bran's asshole leaving him strangely empty and his ass gaping. Leaping to his cock she stroked him furiously, his cum spurting across her ace decorating her spectacularly. Moaning and licked the cum from her face she smiled at her young lover.

"Did you like my toy Bran?" Cersei asked climbing up so she was face to face with Bran his cum dripping down her face, "Would you like to use it again at some point?"

"Yes your majesty! Most definitely your majesty!" He exclaimed excited by the prospect.

"Good. Now clean yourself up and lay back down, whilst I fetch your mother," Cersei ordered as she wiped the cum from her face and pulled her dress back on, "And we will find another time to explore my toy collection further…"

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys liked that. I loved writing the strapon scene and that will definitely return. I have some plans for Catelyn and Lysa to dominate Robin with strapons later in the story. Let me know what you thought of it.**

 **I would like to ask you about gay stuff. For or against it in this story. I just think that Cersei and Jaime using Bran as their sex toy is too good to pass up. Let me know.**

 **As always Review and don't forget to fill in the poll. It really helps and has already influenced my plans! If you would like a first draft of a loose plan, PM me. Till next time**


	7. Chapter 7: The Horse-Lord's Whore

**Author's Note: Update! This story will contain a few chapter with gay stuff, but It will be miniscule. Considering how I intend to write multiple volumes corresponding to each season of Game of Thrones, they will be a small fraction. So far I have about 40 chapters planned for the first season! Plenty of fucking!**

 **For the next chapter I have a choice. All three choices will happen. It's just that the one you prefer will come sooner. I am also taking a break and won't be updating for a good few days, but I will be back. Your three choices are; Catelyn/Jon, Eddard/Myrcella or Osha/Robb. All pairings will happen at some point, so review of PM with your decision and other suggestions or general feedback. Good or bad, I can take it and adjust otherwise! Remember to fill in the poll on my profile. When that one is over, I will post one with the guys of game of thrones for you to fill in.**

 **Now to Daenerys and it's her wedding! How lovely, eh? Well for everyone, but Dany. That's right, Daenerys is a proud participant of our first gangbang chapter! (hopefully the first of many). She might be screaming, but I think she loves it! Anyway, enjoy as all her holes are plundered by the horse-lords!**

Chapter 7: The Horse-Lord's Whore

Her wedding had been one full of events. It started off with dancing and festivities. Ale and drink flowed like a river, but that changed quickly. Soon blood flowed like a river across the stone. Two Dothraki warriors severed each other in two over the warm pussy of the many Dothraki women. Several woman had been brought before Daenerys and violated before her on the stone. Looking to Drogo, she expecting a move to stop it, but only a grunt of approval and an almost sadistic smile. Even more people had had their throats ripped from them on the stones steps of the Dias they sat upon.

But soon the brutalities ceased and then presents began. Weapons and other such gifts were brought to Daenerys and set aside in a pile. Dresses of silk and shoes. And books from a knight of Westeros. And most intriguingly, a case with three dragon eggs of mesmerizing beauty, shining and shimmering in their magnificence. Then the time for the Khal's present. Leading her through the crowds by her hand he presented to her a most beautiful gift. A stallion of purest white, silvery locks flowing from his head down its main. Prodding the ground, the beast stood proudly before Dany. Threading her fingers through its mane, she turned and wondered why nothing was happening. The crowds were silent waiting for something. Jorah was nearby and she leaned and whispered, "What's happening next… do I get on the horse. Ride away with the Khal?

"Now, milady. The Khal and Khalasar are one and the same. You must prove your worth to each and every one of them," Jorah murmured back, his cock hardening at the very thought. Perhaps he would be able to get in line and fuck the young girls, cunt, ass or mouth, "He will share you and your body with everyone… starting with him and his blood riders."

It was now she realised what the Knight was insinuating. Khal Drogo's three bloodriders advanced from the crowds as the Khal himself drew a knife. With one strong slice, he shed Daenerys of her clothing leaving her naked and exposed to the groping hands of the four strongest men in the Khalasar. She knew better than to resist and let his bloodriders, Cohollo, Haggo and Qotho fondle her naked tits, leaving the Khal to fixate on her fleshy arse, which he mauled with his strong hands. She could feel the men's bulging cocks press against her flesh, making her quiver and shake as she realised the size of them.

The four men unfastened their breeches, exposing their cocks to Daenerys' horror. The bloodriders were easily ten inches a piece and Drogo stood at twelve without a doubt. They were all massive and Daenerys was on the cusp of a fainting spell as they bounced across her skin, their cockheads rubbing against her pale skin. Drogo's rough hand dropped between her legs and fondled her cunt, which was strangely wet. There was a burning desire in Daenerys' body that craved the cocks no on display despite how much their would stretch and contort her body. Moaning as her slit was toyed with and rubbed by her new husband, Daenerys' hands were grasped by Haggo and Qotho and led to their lengths.

Gently stroking the two men's cocks with her grasp, Daenerys gathered her strength and remembered Viserys' lessons and made sure to please the cocks in her hands in a way she was taught. Focusing on the sensitive cockheads of their thick brown pythons, Daenerys felt herself get bent at the waist and her legs parted by her dearly beloved. Her soft sweet arse cheeks were part by Drogo's strong hands and his eyes inspected her sweet cunt. As Viserys had ordered she shaved her cunt, removing any trace of a hair from her pussy and asshole, making her presentable in the eyes of her brother, who was watching intently as her sister was fucked by these barbarians.

Her face was at waist height for Cohollo to saunter in front of her and grasp her chin, holding her in place for him. Her eyes looked up at him as he looked down in lust for the pretty young whore. Grasping his thick cock by the tip he pressed it against her soft pink lips and began to push. Hesitant, Daenerys tried to keep her lips shut. She had given Viserys many a blowjob and always struggled to take even his small length-when compared to the horse-lords- into her throat and thus she feared the monstrous length of the blood-rider.

Cohollo was adamant to push his cock into the young girls mouth. Her lips were forced apart and his cock slipped into her mouth already stretching her mouth obscenely. The entirety of her mouth was filled with his engorged length and he was strongly adamant on pushing the rest into her tight little mouth. Wrapping his fingers through her hair, he began pushing forwards into Daenerys' constricting throat. She wasn't even trying to stop him from fucking her throat, he was just too large to fit in her throat. That wasn't going to stop him though. Moving her head further back to open up her throat, Cohollo managed to force another few inches into her tight, wet throat.

Coughing and spluttering into his cock, Daenerys realised that all the way through Cohollo's forceful intrusion, she had ceased her pleasuring of the two other Blood Riders. She also had forgotten about her new husband, Drogo who broke her concentration on Cohollo's cock by pressing the enlarged tip of his monster against her cunt. Her eyes flew open as she struggled against his grip, but his hands held her still as he slowly began to push forward. Screaming into Cohollo's cock, Daenerys immediately regretted it as it forded him the chance to force his cock even further into her mouth. Silenced immediately, she lowered her guard allowing Drogo to move his cock into her cunt.

Pleasure coursed through her body as Drogo's massive organ invaded her pussy. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as she groaned into Cohollo's cock. Smiling, Cohollo grunted some words in Dothraki to Drogo and they both shared in an agreeable laughter as Drogo pulled Daenerys ass back onto his cock. Her cunt was so wet and aroused from her body being used in this way, Daenerys let his entire cock bury itself deep inside her. Groaning and moaning into Cohollo's length, Daenerys sent pleasurable vibrations along his cock as Drogo buried himself entirely in her pussy.

Qotho took his cock into his own hand and began jerking furiously his cum spurting across Daenerys' back mixing with her silvery hair. Grunting he let his softening cock drop between his legs as he strode away from the whore to find another Dothraki woman to fuck. Cohollo was close to orgasm as well and as he forced the last inch down her throat, he cum, pouring his cum down her throat and into her stomach. Gagging at both the taste and the sudden injecting of the salty liquid into her throat, she was relieved as he pulled his cock from her throat and disappeared after Qotho. Coughing drops of his cum onto the ground, she gasped for breath her hand disappearing from Haggo's cock. Breathing deeply, Daenerys found little more comfort as Haggo moved in front of her and introduced his length to her delicious throat. Snaking her hands around Haggo, she grasped his ass cheeks to steady herself as Drogo began to thrust in and out of her pussy.

The two Dothraki were forceful with Daenerys pounding in and out of the young girls body. Cohollo managed to loosen up her throat allowing Haggo to easily slide into her mouth. Grunting as he began to thrust in and out of Daenerys' spluttering throat, Haggo felt his cock get covered in saliva, it dripping down onto his sway balls as they bounced of her spit covered chin.

Drogo was sliding with ease into her pussy, which was warm and tight. Tighter than any Dothraki whore he had claimed before. Slamming his hips into the girl's spongey and fleshy arse, Drogo revelled in the sweet slaps and ripples through her flesh. Grunting with each powerful and rhythmic thrust, Drogo pawed and pulled at her sweet flesh, his hands reaching out and fondling her sway breasts. They shook with each thrust swaying back and forth as the two Dothraki pounded her from either end. Haggo had managed to wriggle his cock all the way into her throat and was sliding through with ease.

Daenerys had gone beyond the realms of pleasure and was relishing each thrust adorning every single feeling her body felt. She was barely holding onto consciousness and had stopped fighting, letting the thick cock plunder her body. Her pussy had tightened twice since the beginning of their session, as she came hard spurting her juices down her soft, sweet thighs. One powerful push, caused Haggo to spurt his cum down her throat, before leaving her behind like another whore to find his next conquest. Drogo wasn't far behind pumping her cunt full of cum before letting her slide to the floor naked and full of cum. A smile stretched across her face as she regained her strength.

As she pushed herself up onto her side she felt rough hands grab her body and roll her back. Warriors had started to gather round and begin to take their pleasure from her young body. One had grabbed her and rolled her on top of him, so he lay on her back, his cock wedged between her arse cheeks. Adjusting himself, he slid into her tight arsehole, burying himself in her limp and pleasured body. In any other case, Daenerys would have screamed the whole continent down as her asshole was plundered, but she was so consumed in pleasure that it simply added to the glorious sensations.

Another man moved between her legs and forced himself inside her used cunt. Moaning as the two men began to thrust into her, Daenerys felt two hands grab hers and lead them to their cocks. Two more men approached. One slid his cock between her tits and fucked her soft fleshy mountains while the other stood at her head and fed his cock into her well fucked throat. The six men moved in unison fucking the girls pleasure writhing body. None of them could compare to the size of the Khal and his Blood-Riders, but they still shook her body with monumental pleasure that coursed through her body.

The next few hours were a blur of cocks and cum. Daenerys lost count of how many and when they changed, but more cocks kept fucking her. Some would cum and they would move and be replaced by another cock. That one would cum and another would take its place. Cum leaked from the body of the girl and her holes were filled to the brim. The Dothraki didn't care and fucked her harder and harder. Six hours passed and the sun had disappeared from the sky. The final few warriors sprayed their last drops of cum across the girls chest and body, leaving her in a pool of cum. She had orgasmed countless times and even passed out for periods of time. The orgy never stopped and the entire Khalasar got their fill.

When she was left lying alone it was Jorah who was tasked with making her once more presentable, but he knew that she would be more delectable when she was writhing against his body. He would fuck her at some point and she would fall in love with his cock. Taking her limp form, he took her to the stream to clean her body. He would fuck her later, but her body was free to fondle at any rate. He would enjoy that at least

 **Author's Note: Hope you liked that. A little shorter, but I wanted to make sure you guys got something before I went on holiday. I'll be back in a few days and we can get back to the lovely tales of Westeros. Remember to fill in the poll. More people who fill it in will be really helpful. It is the least you could do for me.**

 **Also, leave a review for the next chapter. Eddard/Myrcella, Jon/Catelyn or Osha/Robb. If we could get 35 reviews I would be really happy and will make the next chapter even more glorious. PM me with suggestions for pairings and as always… till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Wolf's Honour

**Author's Note: The vote for this chapter was very close. Combining both the votes from the reviews and PM's the winner by two votes was Eddard/Myrcella, Jon/Catelyn second. You'll have to wait a chapter or two for Jon/Cat, but it will happen, don't worry. I have post a new Poll about favourite Game of Thrones Guys and would appreciate you guys filling it out.**

 **Please Review with suggestions and requests for pairings. For any questions PM me. I'm always willing to answer any questions that people want answered. So let's enjoy Eddard and Myrcella!**

Chapter 8: A Wolf's Honour

They had been on the Kings road for three days and now sought refuge at some Lord's home. Having appropriated the castle for use by the Royal Family and the Starks the royal convoy ground to a halt. Robert had disappeared into his quarters with some local whore and now consumed the castle in his guttural and vulgar roars. Bran had disappeared with the queen for reasons beyond Eddard's understanding and Arya was last seen heading down to the river with some stable boy. Sansa and Joffrey were riding which brought warmth to Eddard's heart. He was glad they were getting along. Stories of the prince were… interesting to say the least.

Striding through the castle, Eddard encountered his servant. Having rode for three days without washing, Eddard longed for a bath, "Draw me a bath will you. I have some business to attend to, in my room and want to bathe after."

Bowing his head, the servant turned and went to fetch water for the bath. Turning into his room, Eddard closed the door and bolted it. Unshackling his sword and furs, Eddard laid them over a table. Pulling his tunic from his body he revealed his chest and stomach, kept in good form. He liked to appear in shape, even when he didn't have to. It was now that Eddard heard something curious, emanating from his bed. The way the room was designed, the bed was situated around a corner and beyond the view of someone standing by the door.

"Who goes there?" Eddard called, raising his eyebrow in intrigue. Striding forward slightly, he cast his gaze around the corner to his bed where he say the source of the noise. The noise was an audible and pleasurable moan and they were growing in frequency and volume. Laid sprawled on the bed sheets bare as she was born was the young Baratheon girl. She had skin of milky white, pale and supple. Young and pert her body was yet untainted. Her breasts budding and small, the sizes of small oranges with pink nipples, hardened by the cool wind. Her long blonde hair was fanned out behind her head as she moaned. Her legs were long and slender, spread revealing her young pink pussy and puckered young asshole. Shaven bare, Myrcella had no pubic hair on her cunt. Glistening wet, Myrcella traced her fingers through her folds eliciting pleasurable moans.

"Cover yourself girl!" Eddard bellowed grabbing a sheet from a nearby pile and tossing it over the young girl desperate to hide her luscious form before she took effect on his cock. He already felt a twinge in his breeches looking at her young nubile form.

"Milord, I thought you might join me…" Myrcella moaned trailing her finger along her taut stomach leaving a glistening trail of her juices along her body. Her finger rounded her nipple, before dipping into her mouth. Biting on the tip of her finger, Myrcella licked her juices from her finger relishing the taste off her own cunt, "I am ever so cold."

"No I am a married man. Not to mention how young you are girl!" Eddard stammered turning his head as Myrcella flung the sheets from her body exposing her body to Eddard once more. Covering his eyes, he tried to avert his gaze, but she didn't make it easy for him, "What has gotten into you? You are the princess! If your mother saw you now…"

"She'd commend me! She's not exactly an angel and I'm pretty sure she started even younger than I am," Myrcella giggled, rolling of the bed her boobs bouncing as she did so. Flaunting her ass as she turned around to face Eddard she couldn't help, but smile at the man's honourable moral fibre, "Besides, I know you want to…"

"I have a wife! I cannot go around with some young southern charlatan," Eddard exclaimed his bulge becoming painful as it stretched against his breeches. He was sure Mrycella had noticed and her next words cemented the fact.

"That's not what this says," She purred seductively pulling herself towards Eddard, her hand latching onto his hardening cock and her leg hooking around his as she bite her lip in anticipation, "Someone is excited…"  
"No!" he stuttered, his breath catching in his throat as her hand fondled his manhood. Pushing her backward, Eddard accidentally grazed his callous hands roughly over her breasts causing her to squeal as she stumbled to her feet, giggling, "I shall not betray my wife, nor your father, I think it best you leave."

"Oh, Lord Stark… please," Myrcella cooed shuffling towards him, her hands wrapping around him, pressing her breasts firmly against his chest as her hands roamed his back, "Don't you want to feel the pleasures of a young girl? My luscious full lips wrapped around your pulsing cock, milking you for all you're worth? My ass, sliding up and down your cock, my breasts bouncing with each powerful, pleasurable… orgasmic thrust…"

Her hands brushed his cock and the honourable Ned Stark broke, a moan of pleasure and lust escaping his lips. Chuckling to herself, Myrcella slowly dropped into a squat, her hands hooking inside Ned's loose fitting breeches and pulling them down as she stooped lower and lower. She came face to face with his growing bulge, her mouth salivating at the thought of a cock in her mouth. Sliding his trousers to his ankles, Myrcella gasped as his cock bounced into view, his sensitive, engorged head smacking her on the nose. Eddard was adamant to ignore the young girl and simply enjoy the ministrations, imagining it were Catelyn's sweet lips around his tool, a feeling he longed for.

"Mmm," Myrcella moaned sucking on her lip as she slide her hand around the base of his cock, grasping it firmly in her hand. Holding him straight out she leaned in an planted a soft kiss on his head, eliciting yet another pleasurable moan from his mouth. Smiling, Myrcella flicked her tongue around and across his head, licking at every sensitive spot on his cockhead. Tracing her tongue along his shaft down towards his balls, leaving a trail of slick saliva along his hardened flesh.

Her lips found his ball-sack and quickly captured one of his dangling balls in her mouth, suckling and lapping at the ball. Popping the organ in and out of her mouth, she moaned around his flesh, her hand continuing to jerk his enlarged cock with increased fervour, spreading a very thin layer of her spit across his shaft. Her other hand massaged her breast before dancing down her taut stomach and to her sopping pussy. Playing with herself as she pulled away from his balls and admired the saliva covered sack, Myrcella quickly began to lick back along his cock to his pre-cum soaked head. The shimmering cockhead seemed to wink at her as a drop of pre-cum trickled onto her tongue. Gulping it down she smiled before looking up at Ned.

He had his fist clenched trying to ignore the sensations of the young girl's mouth and tongue teasing his cock. He hadn't the heart the stop her as he was revelling in the brilliant pleasure she was providing. What seemed bewildering was the fact that for such a young girl, she was remarkably skilled. Even more so than Catelyn, who was an excellent cock sucker. Closing his eyes he allowed, Myrcella to press her lips against his cockhead and part her soft pink lips, slowly drawing his cock into her mouth. Gently suckling on the head, Myrcella moaned softly, using the vibrations to draw him closer to cumming.

Myrcella always enjoyed giving a blowjob. The feeling of a cock in her mouth made her seem somewhat complete and full. Slowly moving her lips back and forth across his cock, Myrcella couldn't help, but release a pleasurable and delicious moan around his slickened cock. Adjusting her position, she opened her throat up and allowed his cock to slip into her throat and slowly slide into her mouth. With one long push, she managed to bury the entirety of his sizable cock inside her throat, pressing her lips firmly against his crotch, leaving a thin imprint of lipstick around the base of his length.

Holding his cock in her throat without any trouble, Myrcella slowly pulled her lips firmly along his cock until his length popper out of her mouth. Stroking her spit up and down his cock, she smiled, moaning to herself. Holding his cock against her lips she prepared to push his length inside her mouth once more.

"No! Enough! This is wrong! Out! Get Out!" Eddard bellowed furiously. He was more angry at himself for allowing it to continue this long than at Myrcella for sucking him off. Startled Myrcella leapt to her feet and hurried out the room her body jiggling with her movements. Cursing himself, Eddard stood for a moment in contemplation before sheathing himself back inside his trousers. Putting the young girl's body from his mind, he grabbed a towel and exited the room to find his bath.

Reclining in the hot water, Eddard felt a sense of calmness he hadn't felt since he had left Winterfell. His eyes closed and the water soothing his body. The grime and dirt of his travels had all, but melted away and he was calm. He let his head fall back and the water slosh around his body, cleaning himself. He pushed all thoughts from his mind and simply relaxed. But then… it happened….

Perhaps it was the water and simple nature of serenity, but his cock had slowly began to harden, pushing its way through the water and out of the surface. Grunting at the slight discomfort, Eddard let his eyes open. Sighing, he slid his hand down his stomach and grasped his cock firmly in his hand, he gently began to stroke himself, moaning under his breath.

In his mind he pictured the body of his wife Catelyn. So… perfect. Soft breasts perfectly formed and an arse that showed no signs of drooping. She was simply perfect. He face had aged slightly, but her body was the same as a twenty year olds. She was perfect. Picturing Cat, he suddenly let a moan escape his mouth, "Oh… Myrcella…"

His mind was flooded with pictures of the young girl sliding her lips over his cock, moaning into his shaft, loving the fact that she was pleasing him. The idea of her young supple body caressing and adoring his cock. Her lips left his cock and her body clambered onto his cock, her tight pussy pressing against him. Moaning, he stroked himself quicker as he imagined her soft, tight, wet pussy envelop his cock an bring him closer to orgasm. She began to slide up and down, loving her movements

"Oh… fuck me Myrcella…" He moaned his orgasm barrelling towards him increasing the frequency of him moans, "Fuck me…"

"As you wish Milord," Myrcella purred as she hung on the doorframe in her nude form, ready to please Eddard. Striding across the room, Myrcella stopped Eddard from saying a word by pressing her finger against his lips, "Not a word… I'll take care of you…"

Sliding into the water, Myrcella straddled his legs and lowered her mouth to his cock to resume her pleasuring. Bending over she lifted her ass into the air and enveloped his cock in-between her lips gently suckling on his tip. Slowly pushing his cock into her mouth, she slide it back down her throat. As she pushed further down the water soon covered her face as she began to submerge herself in the water. Holding her breath as dipped beneath the water, she managed to force the entirety of his cock in her throat.

Moving her lips back and forth along his cock she resumed her blowjob, never removing her face from the water. Eddard had to commend her ability to hold her breath a skill she had learnt from practicing with her mother. She made sure she was capable of being unable to breath for a good minute. Eddard had been craving a release for a while now and was nearing his release. Suddenly he came, spurting cum into Myrcella's tight hot mouth, which she swallowed eagerly not allowing a single drop to escape. Lifting her head from the water, she smiled at her lover and gently stroked his still hard cock.

"Milord! You're still hard… It is true what they say about the north, they are a hardy people, "Myrcella purred adjusting her position and straddling his waist. Her ass rubbed against his cock as she positioned it towards her asshole, "Afraid I must save myself…"

Opening his mouth to object, Eddard was silenced when Myrcella forced the entirety of his cock into her arse, burying the entire length inside her. Moaning loudly, she let the water slosh around and act as a lubricant. Eddard's hands latched onto her arse and he threw away the boundaries he set himself and began to fondle the young girl roughly. Myrcella began to bounce up and down his cock slamming in and out of her asshole.

Myrcella had never had such a big cock and was starting to feel it stretching her entire arsehole. Groaning and moaning, she leaned forward dangling her breasts in front of Eddard's mouth. Leaning forward, he captured one of her nipples in his mouth and began biting, sucking and playing with the delightful and sensitive nub. The added pleasure sent Myrcella over the edge, her body convulsing. Her asshole, constricted squeezing and tightening around his cock, milking it for all its worth.

Unable to move his cock inside her newly tightened ass, Myrcella sat with pleasure running through her body. Her ass convulsed squeezing his cock, sending his sensitive cockhead into another orgasm. She felt cum paint the inside of her asshole, pouring down the lord's cock. Moaning loudly, she relaxed her asshole and looked into Ned's eyes.

Letting Eddard's cock pop out of her asshole and his cum slowly seep into the bathwater, Myrcella rose to her feet, water dripping from her young creamy body. Smiling, she stepped out of the water, letting the water cover her body, cum trickling down her inner thigh. Eddard lay breathless in the bath, his cock finally softening, reeling from the tight feeling of the young princess's arsehole.

Striding to the door, without bother to even dry or cover herself, Myrcella moved to leave, but Eddard stopped her, "Milady? When… when might…. Might we do this… you know… might we do this again?"

Hanging on the doorframe seductively, Mrycella simply smiled at the older man, "I am, but a word away…"

Smirking, Myrcella stepped out into the hallway completely bare, her developing ass and budding breasts gently bouncing with each step she took. Leaving the man alone, Myrcella strode down the corridor not caring about who saw her. However no one was awake to see her as she turned the corner and saw her mother's room. Arriving at the door, she smiled as she heard audibly moans from within the room. Pushing open the door, she stepped in and closed it behind her before laying her eyes on the sights before her.

Her mother lay sprawled on a red velvet sofa her legs parted as the young Stark boy, knelt between them. They were both naked and had been going at this for a while. Bran was lapping away at her cunt, licking her juices and delicious folds. Her mother had her eyes closed and was fondling her soft breasts with each of her hands loving every sensation. Myrcella stepped forward and noticed something about the Stark Boy. He was on his hands and knees, his young pert ass in the air. There was a noticeable gape to the boys asshole and Cersei's strapon lay on the floor, covered in shimmering lube.

Taking a seat next to her mother, she broke her out of her orgasmic slumber. Cersei wrapped her hands around Myrcella and drew her closer the mother and daughter's nude forms pressing together, "Hey there, sweetie."

Leaning in Cersei caught her daughter's lips with her own, and drew her in for a deep and passionate kiss, "Did you do everything I taught you?"

"Of course mother… every single thing," Myrcella moaned her hands fondling her mother's soft breasts as Bran continued to lick her out.

"And he trusts you?" Cersei purred her hand pushing Bran's face into her cunt, moving his tongue into the correct position.

"Entirely... When do I get my turn with Bran?" Myrcella asked ruffling his hair and leaning forward to paw at his young ass, "I long for his cock and ass…"

"In time… But I do believe the king needs a visit," Cersei murmured kissing Myrcella once more before pushing her onto her feet and towards the door, "And pass my strapon, I do believe Bran needs another ride…"

Smiling, Myrcella tossed her mother the toy before striding to the door and out into the corridor. The kings quarters were on the other side of the castle, meaning she would have to travel quite a way in her nude form. Smiling, she secretly hoped that someone would see her. The idea seemed so dirty. Licking her lisp she began to walk through the castle with a confidence, that became apparent. Turning the corner she spied a collection of guards and smiled to herself. This would be fun…

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that! I have plenty of saucy plans for Myrcella and her sexual adventures. She will be a proper slut! Just like her mum! I've decided that I'm going to follow my own story. Certain characters that die in the canon will not die, but events will remain the same. Some characters will also stay in different places.**

 **As for the next chapter. I've decided I will give a few options towards the end of each chapter and people can review or PM me their choices. This chapter's choices are:  
**

 **Sansa/Joffrey Micah/Arya**

 **Maergery/? (If you want this chapter, give me suggestions for who with)**

 **Cersei/Bran/Jaime (Will include gay stuff)**

 **Robert/Myrcella (Maybe Eddard)**

 **Daenerys/Drogo**

 **Review or PM me with your decision. The highest requested one will be written and the others at some other point!**


	9. Chapter 9: Boys will be Boys

**Author's Note: Now I know I promised the next chapter would be the one voted for the most, but I had this saucy little idea and I thought it was too good an idea to pass up! This will be our first gay chapter and it's gonna be a good one! Bran/Tommen! It won't be very long, but I like the idea. The next chapter will be the one voted for by you guys and here are the choices:**

 **Sansa/Joffrey Micah/Arya**

 **Maergery/? (If you want this chapter, give me suggestions for who with)**

 **Cersei/Bran/Jaime (Will include gay stuff)**

 **Robert/Myrcella (Maybe Eddard)**

 **Daenerys/Drogo**

 **Leave a review or PM me with your choice! I think I'm going to repost the Favourite Game of thrones girl Poll as well! So fill that in for me, even if you already have! It'll start fresh! Enjoy Bran/Tommen**

Chapter 9: Boys will be boys

Bran practically sprinted through the castle desperate to find Cersei. She had told him that if he ever needed… relief. He could come and find her and she would take care of it. He had been eating dinner and he suddenly felt a twinge in his pants. His sister, Sansa had walked into the hall with her dress hiked up slightly, briefly revealing the lower curve of her sumptuous ass. That was enough to cause Bran's cock to slowly harden to the point that it became painful. Wolfing down his dinner he ran off to find the queen.

Turning down a corridor, he found her room and quickly peered inside to ensure she was alone. Jumping in he called, "Your majesty? It's Bran. Here… for… you know…"

The queen didn't reply and it seemed that she wasn't here. Disappointed, he turned and decided he would try and find Arya. It had been a while since he had fucked her and he had a secret longing for his sister's tight arse. Smiling, he crossed to the door when he heard someone call out to him.

"Bran?" the voice called. Not the queen's voice, but a boys. Young like him. Looking around for the source of the noise he heard it again, "Bran?"

"Yeah," He replied as Tommen walked out from behind a room divider blushing slightly, "Oh Tommen…"

"Are you looking for mommy?" he asked knowing full well that he was in fact searching for the queen because Bran had been shouting for her since he entered the room.

"Yeah, do you know where she is?" Bran asked hoping he might be able to track her down and get some relief.

"She, Sansa and Arya went out in one of the carriages," Tommen explained much to Bran's annoyance. Both the girls he could have fun with were gone and he was left with a hard cock. Hiding his annoyance he thanked Tommen before turning to the door, "Bran? Why do you spend so much time with my mom?"

"Erm," Bran stuttered nervously, shocked at the outburst by the young boy. Trying to figure out how to answer the question without scarring the boy, Bran was hit with another question, this one far more direct.

"Is it to do with that bulge," Tommen asked pointing towards Bran's hard cock and visibly prominent bulge, "Lots of men go see mommy with bulges and when they leave the bulges are gone. Is it to do with that?"

"Kind off, I guess," Bran mumbled embarrassed at being called out on his arousal. Desperate to escape and take care of himself, Bran nodded along to the young boy's theories, when another question came out of the blue.

"Can I see it?" Tommen asked once more pointing to the bulge, intrigued as to exactly what another boy's looked like.

"Eh, that's a bit weird isn't it?" Bran stuttered trying to stop the boy in his tracks, but a little impressed as his forwardness, "We probably shouldn't…"

"Please! I won't tell anyone!" Tommen begged putting his hands together and practically pleading with Bran to show him his cock. Sighing Bran, gave in seeing no harm in showing the boy his cock.

"Fine. But we both have to do it. Okay? We both get naked?" Bran said trying to make it so that he wasn't the only one getting embarrassed, but Tommen didn't seem to care. Nodding feverishly, Tommen agreed. Crossing to the door, Bran locked it before returning to Tommen. Shyly, he took of his top revealing his young nubile chest and stomach and slid his boots off. Sliding his breeches down he stood in his under garments waiting Tommen to fulfil his end of the bargain, "Right come on. Take your tunic and trousers off. We'll take our undergarments of together."

Nodding, Tommen stripped down until both he and Bran were in their undergarments and together they slid the last bits of clothing of and stood proudly naked. Bran's cock bounced into view in its massive glory, much to Tommen's amusement. He seemed to cherish the look of Bran's cock and loved looking at it. Tommen's cock was however flaccid and tangled between his legs.

"It's so big… bigger than mine," Tommen observed looking at Bran's cock, causing Bran to blush. His brothers always teased him whenever he was naked in front of guys and it was generally considered taboo in the north, but Tommen seemed to worship him and it turned him on even more. As Tommen ogled Bran's cock and unusual feeling built within his crotch as his cock began to grow sizably. It grew just a few inches shorter than Bran's but was still commendable, "Woah! Why's it suddenly hard?"

"It means your turned on," Bran explained a little more comfortable now that both of them were hard and erect. Bran could think of worse ways to quell his arousal than with Tommen, "It means you like my cock."

"How do I make it go away?" Tommen asked grabbing his dick and looking at it in a new light, his new aroused form bewildering him.

"Well follow me," Bran said grabbing his arm and leading him to Cersei's bed. The two of them clambered onto the bed and lay against the headboard beside each other, so their legs were touching. A little freaked out Bran soon calmed down as Tommen waited to be told what to do. There was something naughty about controlling the boy. With both the young boy standing at attention Bran began, "Take your hand and spit into the palm. Then start stroking your cock, like this…"

Spitting into his hand, Bran began to slowly jerk himself off, grasping his cock firmly moaning slightly as he spread his spit up and down his length. Quick to follow suit, Tommen did the exact same thing, jerking himself off with a faster pace than Bran. Watching Bran moaning to himself as he jerked his cock slowly, turned Tommen on, but somehow jerking off wasn't really feeling as good as Bran was making it out to me. Watching the northern boy pull his foreskin back and forth, his cock shimmering with pre-cum Tommen could help, but say, "It's not working!"

"Here… like this," Bran said, absentmindedly reaching over and grabbing Tommen's cock with his free hand and jerking the young boy. Suddenly gasping, the boy moaned in pleasure as Bran began to jerk the both of them of, his spit covered hands shining both their cocks to a shimmering sheen. Rubbing his thumb over Tommen's sensitive cockhead, Bran caused the boy to cum wildly, sending cum across his chest and Bran's hand. Absorbing in the pleasure Bran didn't mind and slowly slid his hand away from Tommen's cock letting the younger boy recover.

"That was amazing!" Tommen roared his cock softening, "What is this?"

"That's cum, Tommen," Bran said still stroking his cock. Realising that jerking of wasn't going to cut it, Bran looked over at Tommen with a mischievous smile on his face, "It happens when someone is really happy. Do you want to make me happy?"

"Yeah Bran! Anything after than!" Tommen chirped unwittingly agreeing to something he didn't know.

"Good! Come and kneel between my legs," Bran ordered adjusting the younger boy so he was kneeling before his cock. Stopping jerking off, Bran held his cock out straight and smiled at Tommen, "Now Tommen. Suck on my cock. Like a lollipop!"

"Really? That's kind of gross!" Tommen said objecting as a pearly bead of pre-cum seeped from Bran's cockhead, dribbling down the side of his shaft.

"You want to make me happy right?" Bran asked, shaking his cock. Not saying a word Tommen, nodded. Lowering his head, Tommen opened his mouth and pushed Bran's cock into his mouth. Taken aback by the salty taste, Tommen tried to pull away, but Bran wrapped his hands around the young boys neck and held him there, forcing him to adjust to the taste. Struggling against Bran, Tommen finally started to like the taste and calm down. Absorbed by the pleasure of having lips wrapped around his cock, Bran began to thrust into Tommen's mouth, loving the tight wet feeling of a young mouth.

"Oh Tommen… so good," He moaned as Tommen gagged and spluttered around Bran's cock, wanting more than anything to make the boy happy. Letting Bran use his mouth, Tommen felt the full force of Bran's pounding hips into his mouth. Bran was only forcing about four inches at a time into the boys mouth and hadn't even entered his throat. Repositioning himself slightly, Bran managed to open up the boy's throat and force his entire length in one forceful push into Tommen's mouth, Savouring the feeling of Tommen's Spasming throat around his cock. Forcing the boy's lips down to the base of his cock, Bran smiled. Clambering onto his knees, Bran kept his cock in Tommen's mouth and leant over to the boy's ass.

Being young and nubile, Tommen had no meat on his bones and thus on his hands and knees, naturally exposed his asshole. It was winking at Bran, begging to be fucked. Pulling his cock from Tommen's mouth, Bran forced the boy to turn around, still recovering from his throat fucking. Panting, Tommen's thoughts were interrupted by Bran's cock pressing against his arsehole. Confused, Tommen soon let out a shriek as Bran pushed the head inside the boy's tight hole.

Moaning, Bran began to force his cock into Tommen's ass relentlessly. Inch after inch, his cock buried itself inside Tommen sheathing the entirety of his cock inside the boy. The shriek was deafened by the shock and awe of the cock sliding into his ass and he collapsed onto his face forcing his ass into the air. Unable to formulate words, Tommen simply let Bran use his body.

Groaning as he bottomed out, Bran simply loved the boy's tight arse. Forgetting who he was fucking, Bran drew his cock out and slammed it back in loving the freedom he had over the boy ass. His hips pummelled into the boys ass, slamming in and out his cock reaching untouched places in Tommen's ass. Being fucked into the bed, Tommen felt his cock strangely harden and spurt another round of cum onto Cersei's bed a problem he would be forced to explain later, When she returned to find him lying there cum pouring from his ass. Bran' grabbed Tommen's hips and used it to add to the leverage reaching new depths.

The tights arse was to much for Bran and within seconds he squirted several ropes of cum into the virgin boy's asshole, filling him to the brim. Slowly pulling his cock out of the boy's ass, Bran let his cum seep out of the boy's arse and drip onto the bed. Recovering from the brutal and unforgiving fucking, Tommen was only able to nod.

"Did you like that? Please me?" Bran asked only for Tommen to nod, "Would you like to do it again?"

Nodding Tommen lay there gasping for breath, "Yes Bran…"  
"Good. When you want some more, come find me!" Bran squealed ecstatic. Grabbing his clothes, Bran quickly dressed and left Tommen laying in piles of cum on the queen's bed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sitting in his quarter's alone several days after Tommen and his fun, Bran heard a knock at the door and a timid voice call, "Bran?"

 **Author's Note: This was a shorter chapter, but I simply adored the idea and would love to do some more of Bran teaching Tommen how to have sex. Future instalments of gay stuff will be more slow paced. This time Bran just needed to cum!**

 **Remember to Review or PM with your choice for next chapter. Choices at the top. Feedback is appreciated especially on chapters like this where I do something I haven't done before. Also PM me with questions or if you just want to chat! Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Stark Sluts

**Author's Notes: Ready for more fun! Sansa/Joffrey/Arya threesome! I was going to have Micah, but I thought it would be better to save our first foursome for a later date!**

 **I have posted a new and updated Poll about favourite Game of Thrones Girls and would appreciate anyone willing to fill it in! Review and PM me with suggestions and feedback, it's always much appreciated.**

Chapter 10: The Stark Sluts

The wind in her hair, Sansa sped through the forest, her horse trying its best to keep up with Joffrey's. The pair of them had ridden from the castle they were staying at and disappeared into the forests, to find a place where they might be alone and enjoy each other's company. Sansa's mind was a flutter with romantic possibilities. Poetry, stories… they would lay there together in each other's arms and then finally embrace with her first ever kiss.

Joffrey led her through the forests and into a small clearing, glimmering with light. Sliding from his horse, the prince tied the reins around a nearby branch and came to Sansa's horse, "Milady?"

Offering a hand to the Stark girl, Joffrey helped her off of her horse and then tied it to the same branch as his before offer his arm to the girl. Accepting the offer, they walked to a small stump, big enough for the two of them to sit upon, "This place is beautiful."

"It is," Joffrey remarked looking around at the trees surrounding the clearing. The foliage was thick with blooming plants and vibrant greens and colours, "Look, a squirrel."

Pointing to a tree, Joffrey watched Sansa leap to her feet and look for the animal. Her back was turned on Joffrey allowing him to admire her ass. It was shrouded by her layers of garments, but he was still aroused by the very thought of the girl's bare arse. His cock hardened as he ogled her. Creeping up behind Sansa, he ground his cock against her ass, causing her to gasp and lean against the tree in front of her.

"My prince… what are you doing?" She gasped, a helpless moan escaping her lips as she felt his hard cock press against her covered ass.

"Milady, we are young. Let us enjoy some simple pleasures," Joffrey murmured his hands running over her ass fondling her veiled skin and gracing over what little flesh was exposed along her slender arms.

"But, my prince. Surely… we should wait… Our wedding night should be our first," Sansa said, trying to adhere to what she was taught, but all the while longing for Joffrey to simply rip her clothes from her and fuck her.

"None, but us shall know… Our wedding night will be just the two of us. No one needs to know we have enjoyed the pleasures of each other before then," Joffrey whispered in her ears, nibbling at her earlobe.

"You know… Septa Mordane always said. Beauty concealed is beauty most desired…" Sansa moaned, enjoying the ministrations of Joffrey.

"Well she hasn't enjoyed such carnal pleasures as we will," Joffrey murmured as Sansa craned her neck to look at Joffrey. Capturing her lips with his own, Joffrey pulled her in for a deep kiss. His tongue parted her lips and dipped into her mouth, battling her tongue with his own. They stood snogging for several minutes and both hungered for more, but were too afraid and shy to act.

Wanting to impress her prince, Sansa turned her body, and slowly dropped to her knees, her hands snaking into his breeches and unfastening the front. As she reached in to grab his cock, Joffrey reached down and took her hands in his, "Septa Mordane may have taught you, but my mother taught me. And she always said, ladies come first in every respect."

Taking Sansa in her arms, Joffrey lowered her down to the ground. Taking her cloak from her shoulders, he tossed them to one side. Untying her dress, he pooled it around her legs and removed it entirely leaving her in her undergarments. She had a loose shite corset, covering her breasts and pushing them out and upwards, with a long white skirt attached to the bottom draping down to her shins. Beneath the skirt, she wore only a pair of blue silk panties framing her pussy and ass perfectly, just for an occasion like this.

Stealing a kiss from Sansa, Joffrey dipped down to her jawline, planting soft kiss along the jawline, Joffrey caused her to shiver slightly. Placing one kiss on her chest, he let his hands slide down her body and gather the loose material at the bottom of the garment. Bunching it together, he lifted it up revealing her panties. Breathing in deeply he looked up at the girl and smiled, "Smells heavenly."

Lost in the erotic moment, Sansa couldn't reply, but simply moan when Joffrey resumed his kisses along her soft, creamy white thighs, slowly edging towards her pussy. His fingers hooked inside her panties and slowly pulled then down to her thighs revealing her pussy. One of Ros' lessons focussed on enticing men and thus she had shaven her pussy. Ros had brought a razor to her room and shaved her so that only a thin redheaded strip of hair leading down to her pussy remained. Her pussy now glistened and was heavily aroused from Joffrey's previous gyrations and no he was preparing to lick her pussy. She had had her pussy licked once by Ros. She decided she would expose Sansa's to the heavenly pleasures of a woman's touch. Pleasures she revelled in and sincerely missed after her departure from Ros.

Kissing along, her milky white thighs, he planted a soft kiss on her pussy before extending her tongue and prepared to lick her pussy when he heard a curious voice, "Oh Yes… Suck my cock! You are actually so good at this now!"

"What was that?" Joffrey asked leaping to his feet forgetting about his beloved and rushing into the trees in search of the source of the voice, leaving Sansa craving his touch. Cursing to herself, she clambered to her feet tossing her panties to one side and angrily following after Joffrey. He found her peering into a clearing as a boy leant against a large fallen down tree. The clearing ran alongside a river and the boy stood naked with a girl suckling on his cock. Moaning loudly, she slobbered over his cock, giving a wet sloppy blowjob to the boy.

"That's… my sister… Arya," Sansa whispered gasping at the sight of her sister passing her lips back and forth over a sizable cock.

"Your sister? What a slut…" Joffrey chuckled grabbing Sansa's hand and pulling her with him as they strode into the clearing, "Let's go say hello. Enjoying ourselves?"  
"Shit!" The boy cursed loudly, pulling his cock from Arya's mouth, trying to hide it from the view of the prince and the lady.

"Go away!" Arya exclaimed desperate to hide her breasts and pussy, but aching to return to her blowjob, "Leave us alone!"

"Be quiet slut! Did you like having your cock sucked by a whore of a lady? You should. She's the best you'll get with a piddly cock like that!" Joffrey roared in laughter remarking at the boy's cock. Whilst not small, the prince still took pleasure in making the boy squirm and blush heavily.

"It's plenty big!" Arya snapped reaching up and grabbing the boy's cock around the base, trying to make it seem bigger, "It's probably bigger than yours!"

"You think slut?" Joffrey laughed, his hands sliding down to his cock and pulling it from his breeches. The sight shocked Arya as she laid eyes upon the Prince's cock. It was twice as big as the boys, standing at twelves inches. Licking her lips at the sight, she quickly glanced over at her sister, who stood there shocked.

"My Prince! She is not worthy enough to look at your cock!" Sansa exclaimed striding forward and getting a full look at the Prince's massive cock, "Let me please your cock!"

"Shut up bitch! Run away boy! Let the grownups play!" Joffrey snapped stripping naked in front of the two girls.

"Please Joffrey! Fuck me," Sansa begged childishly as he stared at Arya with a lustful and devilish glare and Arya looking back with an equally lust consumed gaze.

"Be quiet. Get naked and join us, but I want this slut's lips wrapped around my cock!" Joffrey exclaimed as Arya leant in and opened her jaw as wide a she could. Capturing his cockhead in her mouth, Arya moaned at the salty taste, sending vibrations through his cock. Shocked, Sansa decided she had to join in even if it was with her sister. Grabbing her undergarments at her breasts, she ripped it open and tossed to the ground standing naked for her Prince. Rushing to his side, she caressed his young thin body, trying to sway his attention towards her and away from her sister.

Cocking her head slightly, Arya began to push his cock into her throat. She managed two inches, before the width and girth caused her to gag and splutter. She however was hell bent on forcing through and swallowing the entirety of his cock by herself. Moaning, she battled through her desire to gag and forced another three inches into her throat. Deciding to slow down and gradually work towards her goal. She started to bob her head up and down slowly increasing the intake of cock into her mouth.

"My Prince! Let me please you!" Sansa said angry that her sister was absorbing all of the Prince's attention which earlier, he was keen to give to her.

"Fine bitch…if you must! Lick my arse," Joffrey ordered forcing her to her knees behind him so that she gazed into his asshole. Disgusted by the very idea she recoiled, deciding instead to do nothing, when she heard her prince moan, "Oh… oh… oh yes… Suck my cock Arya. Suck it like the slut you are!"

Hearing her Prince moan her sister's name instead of hers, made Sansa decide she had to do something to please her prince, even if it mean sticking her tongue into his ass. Swallowing deeply, she placed her hands on her beloved's ass and spread his cheeks revealing his hole. Protruding her tongue from her lips she tentatively ran her tongue briefly across his hole. Expecting the taste to revolt her, Sansa found herself shocked as the taste was bearable. It was not horrific, but wasn't unpleasant. Using the flat of her tongue to lick the hole, she began to flick the tip back and forth across his arsehole, covering his bum in a thin layer of her spit.

Joffrey hadn't expected Sansa to actually do as he asked and was pleasantly surprised when she pulled his cheeks apart and licked his ass. The feeling of her tongue on his ass was pleasant and moaned audibly at the wet tongue flicking and playing with his butt hole, teasing it with glimpses of pleasure. The combined pleasure of the two sister's was delightful and his hands were wrapped around Arya, simply for support. Opening her eyes she caught a glimpse of her sister knelt behind Joffrey licking away at his arse, moaning at the taste of his ass on her tongue. She dwelled on the slutty actions of her sister for a moment before the reality of ten inches of cock sliding in and out of her mouth dawned on her. Trying to cram the last few inches into her mouth, she felt her throat convulse and spasm around his cock, adding to the delightful pleasure of the tight, slick orifice.

Sansa's hands kept the Prince's arse cheeks spread as her tongue darted across his hole, flicking, teasing and spreading her saliva across his asshole. As she played and licked her Prince's ass, she felt the prince relax and slowly felt his asshole loosen meaning Sansa could dip her tongue inside his ass. Giving him a few last licks she pressed the tip of her tongue against his hole and softly pushed her lips coming closer and closer to his bum as she slid the organ further into his butt. He clenched tightly as the wet intruder slid past his sphincter, but moaned audibly as Sansa began to wriggle her tongue within his hole

Loosening up to Sansa's writhing tongue, Joffrey found himself consumed in pleasure. Arya had her lips wrapped around his cock deep throating eleven of his twelve inches trying to force herself to take the last inch into her mouth and her sister Sansa was prying apart his ass cheeks and burying her tongue in his arse, licking his bum. Moaning loudly, he used his hands to support himself on Arya's bobbing head as she gagged and spluttered for air. She was defiant and hell bent on getting all of his cock in her mouth and later she would try to get all of his cock in other holes.

Hearing her prince moan, Sansa decided to try and edge more of her tongue into the prince's tight ass in an attempt to please him further. Pushing her tongue further she slide more into his ass, the slick organ getting thicker as she licked her way inside. Her nose was pressed into his arse crack and her chin rested against his dangling balls as she forced herself to push it further inside. Licking away at his arsehole, Sansa savoured the taste, using her tongue to probe deeper and deeper into his ass. That's when she heard it.

"Sansa… oh… Sansa… lick my arse… lick my dirty arse…" Joffrey moaned his eyes closed as he neared his orgasm. The ministrations of the two girls were bringing him closer and closer. She couldn't help, but feel a faint sense of pride as the Prince moaned her name in pleasure. This only furthered her in her quest to please him. Pushing her tongue further and further, she elicited more and more moans.

Arya drew her entire mouth back and in an attempts to force the last inch into her tight young teen mouth, slammed it down on his cock. With one forceful push she managed to slide the entirety of his cock into her mouth, his cockhead reaching deep down into her throat. Her thin lips were pressed against his crotch and were wrapped firmly around his base. Proud of herself for fitting the entire cock in her mouth, Arya made to move backwards and catch her breath when Joffrey grabbed the back of her head and held her there. It was now she realised her folly.

Suddenly, he came, spurting rope after rope of cum deep into Arya's throat. Panicking she started to cough and spluttered around his cock as cum flooded her throat. Choking on his cu, Arya tried to push him away, but was held there with his cock lodged inside her. Absorbed in the moment of having a tight pair of lips around his cock and tongue buried in his ass, Joffrey moaned loudly, the final drops of cum seeping out of his cock and into Arya's mouth. Groaning one last time, Joffrey let Arya's head go, allowing her to finally gasped for air. Falling onto her back, she coughed up cum and spit onto her chest and chin, as she grasped for air. Sansa withdrew her tongue from Joffrey's arse and stood beside him hand around his now softening cock.

"Did you like my cum, you Stark slut?" Joffrey shouted as she choked on his cum. Secretly she loved it, but she wanted to appear strong and stayed silent.

"My Prince… you are soft… how can you fuck me?" Sansa asked desperate for Joffrey to fuck her, but disheartened when she found him softening in her grasp.

"I'll be hard soon… you can do something to speed it along," Joffrey said grabbing her torn garment and laying it on the log before sitting down, "Play with your sister. Fuck each other. That'll make me hard."  
"I'm not fucking my sister!" Sansa exclaimed disgusted by the thought, but slightly intrigued after seeing her sister in action, "It's wrong!"  
"I'm the prince! And I want to see the Stark girl fuck!" Joffrey exclaimed, wanting to see the two sisters go at it with each other, "Do it or I won't fuck you!"

Turning to protest to Arya, she found her sister leaping at her. Locked in a kiss, Sansa was startled, but found herself melting into the kiss. The taste of cum on her sister's lips brought about a craving for a fresh taste from the prince. It took a moment before she truly processed what was happening and stopped it.

"Arya! It's wrong!" Sansa protested pulling away, only to have Arya's surprisingly strong hands hold her hips where they were.

"Do you want to fuck Joffrey? Then fuck me! I won't tell," Arya argued, playing on Sansa's desire to fuck the prince. Sighing in defeat, Sansa felt Arya pull her back for a second kiss, this time their tongue fought for dominance with each other. Sansa felt, Arya's hand drop to her sizable breasts and fondle her nipple with her finger. The stimulation caused her to moan into Arya's mouth, her nipples being sensitive, "Ooo. Does my sister have sensitive nipples? How interesting…"

Breaking their kiss, Arya planted kisses along Sansa's jawline and down to her breasts, firmly planting wet kiss across her pillow-like tits. Pressing her lips against the redhead's nipple, she captured it between her lips and suckled on the nub. Moaning Sansa, dropped her hands to her sister's young ass and fondled what flesh there was, her finger gently rubbing the younger sister's asshole and finding a slight gape to the hole. Arya used her teeth to playfully bite on the girl's nipple, rolling it between her teeth and chewing softly on the skin erecting it. Flicking her tongue back and forth across the nipple, she covered it in saliva before planting one last kiss on it. A second kiss was placed between her breasts, before Arya's attention crossed to the other nipple, biting, sucking and playing with that too.

Sansa's hands slid to Arya's pussy which was dripping wet from the arousal of sucking on the prince's cock. Sansa was able to easily slide a finger into her folds, with it almost eating her finger up. Sliding the finger in and out of her sister's cunt, she caused her to moan into her nipple, sending delicious vibrations through her body, causing her to moan. Arya's pussy was beginning to grow hair and she hadn't bothered to shave nor trim it. Battling the forest, Sansa managed to slide a second finger into her sister, while her other hand continued to cup and fondled her asscheeks.

"Mmm. Arya…" Sansa moaned as she played with Arya's ass cheeks, her finger occasionally teasing the younger girls asshole.

"Do you like my asshole Sansa?" Arya asked pulling away from her sister's breasts to ask seductively, "Do you like my butt?"

"Yes I do," Sansa purred consumed in lust and desire to orgasm, "I really do Arya."

"Then why don't you do what you did to Joffrey?" Arya suggested pulling away from Sansa and getting onto all fours presenting her asshole to her sister hoping she would lick, her arse. She had managed to get one of the stable boys to do it to her and she adored the feeling of a tongue playing with her arsehole. She almost instantly came the last time the stable boy licked her there and was hoping Sansa could bring her to an orgasm here, "Lick your sister's asshole, slut!"

Arya's asshole was teasing her. She had just finished licking Joffrey's and she had founded a new love of the act. It seemed dirty and Sansa had come to like dirty. Joffrey had been so loving and sweet and now he had turned into a sexual deviant and she couldn't help, but love the sudden transformation. Crawling onto all fours, she leaned into Arya's arse, almost making a show of it trying to make Joffrey hard enough to fuck her. There wasn't enough meat on Arya's arse in order to conceal her hole and Sansa could dive right in.

Planting a kiss on Arya's left arse cheek, Sansa quickly slid over to the right and planted another kiss before hovering over her asshole. Her suspicions were right when she came face to face with her ass. There was a definite gape to her hole, that looked as if there had been a cock or two lodged in there. Sansa had developed a small gape from her lessons with Ros, but that quickly faded after a day or so, seeing as the toy they used was considerably smaller than anything Arya had buried inside her. Smiling slightly at her sister's sluttiness, Sansa leaned in and planted a kiss on Arya's asshole, pressing her lips teasingly on the ring, leaving a linger feeling of pleasure on her arse. Moaning at the slightest touch Arya, breathed, "Oh… Sansa… fuck my ass… fuck my ass with your tongue…"

"Language sister! What would Septa Mordane think?" Sansa smiled coyly, teasing the young girl as Sansa suckled on her finger soaking it. Sliding it along her asshole, Sansa nestled it in the slightly gaped hole, "She wouldn't be impressed."

"Septa Mordane can go suck it! I just want my sister's tongue in my ass!" Arya moaned, desperate to feel another tongue inside her. She felt the soft pressure building at her hole as Sansa prodded her with her finger, gently tracing circles with her fingertip along her asshole, teasing her with the idea of penetration.

"Don't be so crude! 'A lady should never curse'" Sansa chuckled mimicking Septa Mordane and her long winded talks about eloquence and manners.

"Oh stuff it! If you won't fuck me, I'll go find a branch!" Arya groaned dripping wet and in desperate need of pleasuring.

"At least ask nicely," Sansa cooed, trying to prolong the teasing for as long as possible, loving watching her sister writhing and beg under her hands.

"Please dear sister! Stick your sweet slender finger in my arse and lick my hole until I cum! Please…" Arya exclaimed trying to push her ass back and force her finger into her. Sansa made sure that she wasn't 'forded such pleasures.

Smirking, Sansa decided to allow Arya some form of pleasure and gently pressed her finger into Arya's asshole, letting it slide in with ease. Moaning at the intrusion, Arya closed her eyes. Even the smallest thing entering her ass felt good. Sliding her finger into her ass, until her knuckle was pressed firmly against the girl's ass, Sansa decided to add a second finger and slide another in beside her other finger, starting to stretch Arya's ass a little, much to the younger girls enjoyment.

Leaning down, Sansa dribbled a strand of spit over the girls ass and massaged it in with her other hand before adding a third finger, stretching Arya's arse to a new level. Extending her tongue, she flicked it around her finger's teasing her sphincter and anus, with her tongue, using the tip to trace along her hole. Occasionally dipping her tongue inside her sister's ass alongside her fingers, Sansa smiled. Sliding his fingers in and out, she started to slowly fuck her sister with her fingers, the pair of them moaning unison. Using her tongue to lubricate her sister's hole and occasionally push inside Arya, Sansa made sure to thrust her fingers as deep as she could each time she pushed them back inside Arya.

Sansa was on her knees, her legs pressed firmly together presenting her pink, glistening pussy and tight winking asshole to her lover. Her Heart shaped ass was glaring at Joffrey as his cock slowly hardened again, wanting nothing more than to wrap her pussy around his throbbing cock. As he reached full mast, Joffrey took his cock in his hand and positioned himself behind Sansa. Pressing his pre-cum covered cock against her pussy, he smeared it along her slit adding to the delightful shine.

Gasping at the sudden cockhead pressing against her cunt, Sansa moaned into Arya's ass, pushing her tongue further as she finger fucked her ass. First she felt a delicious pressure building at her cunt as Joffrey pressed his cock against her folds, slowly parting her lips with his sizable cockhead. Find her entrance, Joffrey wriggled his cock inside his cock slipping inside her hole, parting her hole in two, allowing him sweet access to her sopping cunt. Her virgin pussy expanded to allow him in causing Sansa to gasp.

Arya was lying with her face on the grass and her hands on both her breasts, playing with her nipples, pulling and twisting them in the cool air. Sansa moaned into her ass, as Joffrey began to slide his cock into her pussy. Taking his hands, Joffrey grabbed Sansa's curvy hips and with one long, swift thrust buried his entire cock inside Sansa's clutching cunt, claiming her maidenhood swiftly. Screaming loudly, Sansa's was silence by Arya reaching back and forcing the redhead's face into her ass, stopping her screams.

"Yes! Lick my arse! Bury your screams in my ass!" Arya exclaimed as Joffrey settled the entirety of his cock inside her sister. Moaning loudly, Joffrey pulled Sansa into his cock, loving the feeling of her tight virgin pussy around his cock. Pulling his cock out until only the tip settled in her cunt, Joffrey slammed his hips back into the Stark's pussy, the impact of his thrusts, pounding her into her sister's ass, forcing her tongue deeper. As his hips collided with her soft plump ass, he sent ripples through her skin, making his run his hands across her arse cheeks, pawing and pulling at the soft supple flesh.

"This cunt is mine!" He bellowed slamming his cock powerfully into her pussy, thinking only of his own orgasm at this point, "Mine! I'll fuck it whenever I want!"

Sansa tried to offer up a response, but was silenced by Arya's arsehole, savouring the delightful taste. His cock was covered in her juices as she began to fuck her pussy with all the strength he could muster.

"I want to see you're tits," Joffrey moaned grabbing Sansa' by her hips and flipping her onto her back, keeping his cock buried in the younger Stark girl. Arya stood up and watch Joffrey's cock slide in and out of her pussy, her lips parting and opening up with each powerful thrust. Joffrey leaned forward and latched his hands onto her tits, pulling and squeezing her breasts, running her nipples in his fingers, spreading Arya's spit around her nipples, "Mmm. So fucking tight…"

"Oh! Joffrey! Fuck me, my prince! Fuck me…" Sansa moaned, her tits bouncing up and down as he pounded back and forth into her.

"Shut up bitch! You're pleasing me, I'm not pleasing you!" Joffrey snapped, using his hand to slap the young girl's face, causing her to gasp, but also moan at the contrasting pain and pleasure, "Shut her up, Stark Slut!"

Ordering Arya to silence her sister, she straddled her face, lowering her pussy down onto Sansa's face. Sansa's moans faded into wet gargles as she licked away at Arya's dripping cunt. Sliding into her pussy, Joffrey grunted, loving the redhead lapping away at her sister. The combined eroticism of Sansa's cunt squeezing and tightening around his cock and the visual stimulation of Arya grinding her pussy along Sansa's face, brought him closer to his orgasm. Sansa was unbelievable sensitive to the fucking she was receiving considering it to be her first time and she was on the verge of orgasm.

One powerful thrust into Sansa's cunt caused her to spasm and convulse for the first time that day, squeezing and tightening her cunt around Joffrey's cock. She clamped down around him, squealing into Arya's pussy as she came loudly. The tightness that suddenly appeared around his cock, caused him to start to cum. Pulling his cock from her cunt, he spurted his cum across her stomach and up onto her breasts a splash of cum landing of Arya's ass as the two girls continued to fuck each other.

Gasping and panting, Joffrey left Sansa and gathered up his clothes dressing himself as he watched the two girls continue to play, "Sansa, get dressed. We have to get back."

"What! You still have to fuck me!" Arya exclaimed clambering of her sister and storming over to the prince who was stowing his cock away.

"Fuck you? You think I would lower myself to fucking a slut like you? You don't deserve my cock! Whore!" Joffrey laughed at the furious little girl throwing a tantrum.

"You bastard!" Arya said punching Joffrey in his balls causing him to keel over. Furious he slapped the young girl sending her flying across the clearing. Sansa begged them to stop, but to no avail. Cum dripped down her stomach as she pleaded them to stop. As Joffrey hit Arya, Nymeria, Arya wolf leapt from the bushes. The beast had been watching the three of them go at each other and now saw her getting attacked. The beast bit at Joffrey's arm and he howled in pain. Cursing, he threw the beast down. Arya grabbed her wolf and sprinted in the nude, covered in cum as she fled into the woods.

"Fuck! I'll kill that bitch and he wolf! Fucking slut!"

 **Author's Note: This is one of the longer chapters and I loved writing it. It may be a new favourite, it also marks the beginning of the double digits! I have a basic outline for the next few chapters and it's looking good! Next up is Bran/Cersei/Jaime! Review with opinions, thoughts, suggestions and pairings or PM me! I love to chat with people and feedback is greatly appreciated! Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Lady's Bastard

**Author's Note: You asked for it! And I shall provide. After ten chapters it is finally here. The most asked for chapter! I have been requested to write this chapter since the first chapter and now it's here. Yes that's right it's time for the long awaited, the long anticipated, the fabulous, the brilliant, Hodor/Olenna Tyrell! Whoop, Whoop! Just kidding, it's actually Jon/Cat! I know I said Bran/Cersei/Jaime, but I felt you waited long enough for this!**

 **I have decided to make this chapter a two part piece as well just so that you guys can enjoy it twice. I know you've waited for it and you guys simply deserve it. After all the support I got and reviews! Did you know we hit 25000 views to the story! That is unbelievable. So enjoy this!**

 **This is by far the most requested chapter I have ever had and I have put of writing it because I didn't want to make it bad! So I am hoping I can do It justice and would really appreciate feedback on this chapter especially! I really hope I have made Jon/Cat the chapter people wanted so please let me know! So without further ado! Enjoy Jon/Catelyn!**

Chapter 11: A Lady's Bastard

Grunts and pleasurable moans filled the room as wet powerful slaps slowly drifted through the open window. The cool air from the window wafted in grazing over Catelyn's nipples, bringing them to erect peaks. Gasping with each forceful thrust, Catelyn felt her breasts bounce up and down. The cock sliding in and out of her cunt sent pleasurable shivers through her mature body, as her legs were pinned open exposing her pussy.

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked into the eyes of her lover a helpless moan escaping her thin pink lips. The loving and chiselled face of her lover Eddard grimacing back at her with an erotic grunt forcing himself back and forth into the lady. Her hands ran up and down along his war beaten chest, tracing along his detailed muscles, latching onto his back and pulling him into her pussy, moaning with each rhythmic pound. Her glistening pussy leaked her juices down her ass and between her crack and coated Eddard's balls they collided with her ass cheeks with each orgasmic thrust.

"Eddard… take me… fuck me Ned… Give me a child… again… please…" Catelyn moaned as Eddard's face contorted into a familiar looking of orgasmic pleasure. He was close and she could feel it. Suddenly he groaned and pushed deeply into her pussy a rope of cum shooting out. Moaning loudly as she felt his cum land in her belly, Catelyn suddenly awoke, her body caked in a thin layer of sweat. Panting she found her hand had dipped between her legs during her sleep and begun to slide between her folds.

Removing her hand she looked around and found herself alone. Of course she was alone. Eddard had left two weeks ago taking with him the pleasures of his company. She was a woman and she needed certain needs tended to. Sighing she slide out of her bed, the brisk morning air gliding over her nude flesh, bringing her nipples to peak, sending chills through her dripping pussy and covering her skin with Goosebumps. She never did get used to the northern weather. Crossing the room, she felt the cold stone press against her feet and chill her to the bone. Grabbing her clothes she began to pull them on tightening her dress and pulling her thick blue cloak over the top. Adjusting the garments she turned for the door.

Winterfell was largely uninteresting in the wake of the King's visit. Mostly cleaning and recuperating from the King's party. Tyrion Lannister had stayed a few days longer before departing north to visit the wall and soaked up the last wine in Winterfell in the few days he stayed. Catelyn found herself spending most of the morning coordinating the cleaning and restocking of the pantries as well as tending to matters Ned would normally attend to, whilst tutoring Robb so he might take his place in Ned's absence.

As the afternoon came upon her, her mind suddenly returned quickly to her morning and the dream that came with it. During a conversation with the Maester she quickly excused herself in order to pass her fingers through her folds, but only to realise there was nowhere to safe to perform such actions. If she returned to her bed chambers, she would simply be called upon again and again. She couldn't wait for the night to come for her desire was too much. Trying to find some quiet place in the castle, she was quick to realise that the place was crawling with servants and she would sooner find solitude in a market than here.

Groaning to herself she decided a walk in the fresh air might soothe her urges and quell her need for satisfaction at least until the night when she could satiate such needs. Strolling briskly through the castle, she quickly found herself edging into the godswood. Walking amongst the trees, she felt a certain calmness and when she came upon one of the small ponds she smiled, remembering a time one moonlit night when she and Ned snuck out her in naught, but bare skin and fucked in the waters till morning. They had to run to the broken tower and hide till night so they wouldn't get caught. Not that she was complaining. A day along with Ned wearing nothing at all? She would gladly re-enact such days. That man had the endurance of a bull and enough cum to last a god. How she missed him.

Moving past, she turned down a path and stumbled upon a sight. A couple dozen metres away sat another pond, this one occupied. Washing in the cold waters, was… Jon… Bastard. Tainting the woods with his filthy Bastard filth. An anger boiled beneath her skin as she looked at the boy. The constant reminder of her husband's unfaithfulness. She knew it was stupid, but she still bore a hatred for that boy. And now here he was ruining a memory of Catelyn's that she held so dearly.

Storming forwards to scold the Bastard she halted a few metres away from him noticing something. Beneath the crisp, clear waters she spied his manhood. Maybe it was the ripples on the surface of the water, but his cock appeared massive. At least a good ten inches and stood erect in the cold water, the bastard's hand slowly moving back and forth across his shaft, coaxing slight moans from the boy's mouth.

"The Bastard…" Catelyn murmured beneath her breath watching the boy pleasure himself near the place that she and Eddard shared their moment. Despite the anger burning through her, she felt an undesirable twinge in her pussy as she glanced at his cock. His cock was the only thing that aroused her. His very being brought hatred into her again. She was conflicted. The burning in her loins was in need of pleasure, but she simply despised the boy with all her entirety. It wouldn't be too much harm if she succumbed… would it… "Once…"

Striding over to Jon, she snapped her fingers bringing him out of his pleasurable trance and drawing him back into the real world quickly. Startled he gasped, splashing around as he tried to cover himself. The water sloshed around as his hands flailed in attempts to shield his cock from view. It was now that he realised that it was Lady Stark and made him blush profusely in the presence of her, "Lady Stark…"

"Silence! How dare you defile this sacred wood with your nakedness!" Catelyn snapped hatred in her voice as she glared at the boy, her eyes burning into him, "Get out!"

"I'm Sorry, Lady Stark, sorry…" Jon stammered leaping to his feet and clambering out of the water, his hands covering his cock as he stood in the open looking at Catelyn, his eyes occasionally glancing back and forth across at the woman.

"I said silence!" Catelyn snarled as she looked at the both with anger, "Now… such violation of the gods shall not go without punishment! Get on your knees…"

"I'm Sorry?" Jon murmured, confused at the Lady's tone of voice and sudden authoritative stance and demeanour.

"On… your… knees…" Catelyn ordered emphasising each word as she did so. Jon slowly slid to his knees and Catelyn strode over until she was standing just in front of him. Without another word, she hiked up her dress and positioned herself above the boy, her pussy hanging over his face. He tried to stammer a few words, but was unable as Catelyn forced her cunt down onto his face. Murmuring into her pussy, Jon tried to pull away, but Catelyn grabbed his head and forced his face to stay buried in her cunt.

He kept his mouth shut, pressing only his lips against her pussy as he tried to shy away, but was unable. Her grip was to strong and she continued to force his face deeper and deeper into her wetness. Moaning loudly at the stimulation, Catelyn closed her eyes and let them roll back into her head as she rubbed her cunt back and forth across his face. He refused to extend his tongue, but Cat found pleasure in forcing his nose into her pussy and grinding it along her clit. She smeared her juices along his face, moaning loudly as she did so.

Using her other hand she reached up and began untying her dress. Within seconds she tossed the garment aside standing naked in the wood, relishing the naughty freedom she had. The cold air rushed over her body, tingling her pussy and bringing her nipples to stiff and erect peaks, all the while, she forced Jon to continue his pleasuring. Moving her hips and grinding her vagina against his face, Cat soon realised she needed more. She needed to coax his tongue out so he would lick her.

"Lick me, Bastard!" Catelyn ordered, but only heard muffled protests in response. Angry, she took her bare foot and snaked it down his chest, glanced it over his cock a bead of pre-cum smearing over it and gently pressed it against his balls. When he wouldn't extend his tongue, she forced her foot down harder, crushing his balls beneath it, causing him to grunt in pain, "Lick my cunt, like the Bastard you are!"

The sudden pain caused him to extend his tongue in hopes of stopping the pressure on his balls. Pushing his tongue as far as he could, Jon felt Catelyn start to ride his tongue like a cock, loving the feeling of his wriggling organ buried inside her pussy. Shifting her hips back and forth caused his nose to rub back and forth across her clit, simply adding to the pleasure.

Opening his eyes, Jon couldn't help, but remark at the beautiful figure before him. She was slender with an hour glass figure. Her legs were long and smooth leading up to her bare pussy. She hadn't a hair or wrinkle on her body and her breasts hung perfectly like two melons. Her ass was meaty, but not sagging and she looked simply divine. His ogling was cut short, but Catelyn, foot pressing against his balls firmly again. She relished his pain and discomfort and it added to her satisfaction.

Grabbing him by the hair, she pulled his face out from her pussy and forced him to stand his cock strangely harder than it had ever been. Still filled with pleasure and savouring the lingering feeling, Catelyn moaned, "This means nothing, Bastard."

Grabbing her cloak she removed to lengths of fabric that served as simple adornments to the garment and tied one tightly around his mouth preventing him from saying anything and then took the second to blindfold him, "Good. Now you can't say anything."

Taking him by his hair, she forced him to lean against a tree presenting his pert northern arse to him. Crouching down behind him, she smiled peeling apart his ass, as he struggled. Slapping his bum firmly, she made him settle down. Jon was panicking. Lady Stark had intent in her eyes and seemed to relish in his pain and agony.

"Time to make you suffer," Catelyn smiled devilishly as she took her fingers and pressed all five against his arsehole, with no lube. She wanted him to squirm and suffer around her hand. She wanted to feel him scream. Jon struggled shaking his ass as he tried to stop her, but she was determined. One of her hands reached down and grabbed his balls squeezing them tightly to indicate him to stop his shaking. Groaning into his gag, she saw him try and calm down desperate to avoid the pain she was inflicting. Happy that he wasn't going to move all too much, she returned her hand to his arse cheeks and pried them apart so that her other hand could plunder his tight virgin hole.

With force, she pushed her fingers as swiftly as she could into his ass, causing him to keep force his ass closed. Catelyn couldn't help, but laugh to herself as she continued to push, the tips of all five fingers fitting In and stretching the hole against its will. Sliding a little more inside, Cat managed to get all the way up to the joint. With one swift push, she forced her fist inside, causing him to scream loudly into his gag only serving to make her happier. With her entire fist inside, she began to clench and un clench her hand causing him to scream louder into his gag as she ripped apart his asshole.

Smiling to herself, she pulled her fist from his ass, causing him to scream and then groan, before forcing him onto his back, his cock still standing at attention. Putting her legs either side of him, she looked down at his face, before deciding to turn around. Aiming her ass to his face she looked down at his legs before straddling his waist. Sitting on his crotch, she jerked his cock a few times, before spitting on it. She wanted to make sure it was well lubricated for her ass. She wasn't going to let the Bastard fuck her pussy. No. That was saved for her beloved. Spreading her spit up and down his cock, she finally deemed it ready and positioned her arse above his dick.

Pressing his dick against her arse cheeks, she tried to find her entrance before sliding it between her cheeks and settling it at the tight entrance to her asshole. Smiling to herself, she rubbed his cockhead up and down her rosebud, smearing her spit across her hole, in preparation for the fucking she was going to have. Gently teasing her asshole, she pressed his cockhead tentatively against her hole, parting it slightly, before pulling it away. Finally, she pressed it firmly against her hole and lodged the tip of his head inside her asshole.

Pushing downwards she let the head pop inside her bum and settling at the very entrance of her butt. She moaned to herself, loving the feeling of a cock inside her ass. Savouring the feeling of just the tip, she hovered waiting before sliding more inside her. Eventually she began to push downwards. It had been a while since she had dabbled in anal. Eddard was never a fan, but she adorned the act and often found it more pleasurable than vaginal. Luckily for her, Eddard was partial to licking her tighter hole and she attained all the anal pleasure she needed from him stimulating her hole with his tongue.

Her hole was tighter than it had ever been and she slowly eased his cock inside, pushing inch by inch, letting every single ridge and vein register. Her pussy was flooding as she felt his cock fill her asshole to the brim. Bumbling to herself, she lodged the entirety of his cock inside her arse, with her fleshy cheeks pressing against the Bastard's crotch. His pubes rubbed against her soft skin as she took a moment to adjust to the thick python buried inside her rectum. Gyrating her hips, she moved his cock around inside her, moaning at the simple pleasure of feeling full. Jon's moans and groans were stifled by his gag and he couldn't express his orgasmic feelings.

Very slowly, Catelyn lifted her hips up letting his cock ease out of her ass before sliding back down. She didn't allow the entirety of his cock to exit her ass and simply bounced up and down along the same couple of inches, relishing the sweet feeling. It reminded her of the first time she tried a cock in her ass. It was with her sister, Lysa. She had snuck into her mother's room and stolen one of her toys. Lysa bet her she couldn't fit it all in her arse and Catelyn gladly took the bet. They both got naked and Cat began to push the toy inside her ass, moaning. Eventually she couldn't get any more in and Lysa stepped in to help. Lowering her mouth to Cat's arse she used her tongue to lubricate her hole and allow her to force the last few inches in. She regretted it in the end as their mother came in and forced them to get dressed. Cat had to sit through ten hours with a dildo buried up her ass, with was unbelievable uncomfortable. But a friendship was born between the two sisters and they fucked whenever they got a chance. She would have to visit her sister sometime…

"Fuck…" Catelyn moaned as she began to slide more and more in and out of her asshole. Within minutes she was slamming her hips down her ass rippling with each powerful bounce. Jon's hands slide up to grab her ass and Catelyn sneered, "Don't touch me!"

Taking her hand she reached down to his balls and squeezed them painfully, causing his hands to retract suddenly allowing her to continue her fucking. Bouncing up and down moaning each time his cock buried itself inside her, Catelyn smiled. Suddenly her pussy, erupted her orgasm taking over spurting her girl-cum across the grass. The sudden pressure in her pussy, caused her ass to tighten around Jon's cock, forcing him to spasm and convulse unloading a thick load of cum into her bum. Cat continued to ride up and down before sliding of the Bastard, cum dripping out of her ass down her leg.

"How dare you cum! Especially inside me!" Cat bellowed slapping the Bastard as she climbed to her feet secretly aroused by the cum leaking from her ass. She was about to yell another round of insults, when she heard.

"Lady Stark! Lady Stark! There are matters you must attend to!" A voice called through the godswood. Panicking she grabbed Jon by the hair and forced him to his feet. Pushing him, the two ran naked through the woods towards the Broken Tower…

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. Let me know if you like this. Feedback is always appreciated! This is the first of two parts and the next chapter shall be called,**

' _ **A Bastard's Revenge'**_ **. I'll let you develop your theories about what will happen! PM or review with feedback, suggestions, questions or if you just wanna talk!**

 **Also. As you know I like to take franchises and pump them full of sex. If there is a franchise you would like to see filled with sex and want me to write a Fanfic about it, then PM me with your ideas. I'm open to anything! And as always… Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Bastard's Bitch

**Author's Note: Welcome to the sextravaganza in order to make up for my brief absence. So we begin where we left off. With Jon and Catelyn. Two lovers in the Broken Tower. Sounds like a familiar scenario. At the time of writing, this is the first chapter in the three chapter long sextravaganza featuring pairings such as…**

 **Jon/Catelyn**

 **Bran/Cersei/Jaime**

 **Theon/Ros and Tyrion/Ros**

 **That is the plan at the time of writing, but you guys will know better when I upload. There will be at least three chapters and at most five. So I hope you enjoy this! I also have plans to continue some other stories and a few new titles so it is an exciting time to be a fan of my work! So here we go with the next chapter,** _ **A Bastard's Bitch**_ **(A slight adaptation from the promised title!)**

Chapter 12: A Bastard's Bitch

The cold air bit at Catelyn's bare body as she sprinted through the forest, her nipples painfully cold as she ducked beneath branches and twigs. Her sopping wet pussy was chilled as the cold air washed over her orgasm ridden cunt. Her footing was soft as she almost pranced through the gods wood, her ass bouncing as she ran.

Jon was trailing behind, his cock bouncing alongside her. Despite the heightened severity of the situation and the likelihood of getting caught, Jon still couldn't help, but ogle the sexy lady's arse that was shaky and bouncing as they ran. His cock was already feeling a twinge as they neared the Broken Tower. As they rounded the corner and darted inside the tower, Jon felt his cock harden to full mast and smack his stomach smearing pre-cum on his skin. Closing the door behind him, he turned to Catelyn who was busy catching her breath.

"Milady…" Jon panted moving towards Catelyn only to have her snap at him and turn him back with venom in her voice.

"Not a word! This meant nothing! I will wait upstairs until night fall and you shall remain here. I do not wish to look at you," Catelyn snapped the Bastard, her eyes darting down to Jon's crotch and salivating at the thick cock he had regrown. Her pussy wetted as she gazed at It longing to feel each ridge and vein pulsing through her ass again, but she had come to her sense and deemed it too much. She would not partake in such betrayal again. Turning and leaving the room she stormed up the stairs, the cold stone stinging her feet as she made her way to one of the higher rooms.

It was only when she arrived in the higher room that she realised her folly. She was in the room that they had agreed Bran had fallen from. At least the ledge was just outside the window. Too embarrassed to return as suggest Jon should instead remain up here, Catelyn sighed and took a seat on the pile of rubble, upon which –unbeknownst to her- Cersei had pleasured herself and then fucked her middle child. The stone was uncomfortable upon her bare arse jagging into her soft flesh resulting in her rising to her feet once more and simply wandering to room. As she did so she noticed something rather peculiar.

A strand of hair lay on the floor. A golden strand of hair. Sliding to her knees and onto the uncomfortable stone floor, she inspected the hair. It was long and golden, an attribute that did not reflect anyone she knew in Winterfell. It must have been here a long time. No one had been in the tower for ages. Bran was the first person to be found anywhere near the blasted structure in years. It can't have been a coincidence that someone else was in the tower when Bran fell. Unless he didn't fall. Maybe he was pushed…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jon sat in quiet contemplation. His hand absentmindedly sliding up and down his hard cock picturing the lady stark's dainty highborn hand playing with his enlarged cock. The woman had blindfolded him and he had to picture what she looked like sliding up and down in his cock, his thick dick plunging in and out of her tight norther arse. She was glorious. And now she was acting like it never happened. He almost didn't get to cum and she would have happily let him lay there as she walked away satisfied with herself, leaving him to finish himself. And now she wouldn't even be in the same room. She was a bitch.

Stopping his pleasuring, Jon looked to the stairs and smirked. She needed to be taught a lesson. A hard lesson. Jumping to his feet he crossed over to the stairs and stopped in his tracks when something caught his eyes. Rope… this would be fun…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Resting on her knees almost presenting her ass to whomever would walk in the door, Catelyn inspected the hair racking her mind for who would leave it here. The only people adorned with golden hair that matched the shade which was retained in the strand in her hand was… the Lannisters. Before she could finish her though she felt something wrap around her knees and tighten pulling them together. Then another slid around her feet and tightened. She tried to turn onto her back, but two hands grabbed her and forced her to stay on her front, pressing her nipples into the cold floor and grinding her breasts against the stone. Grunting in response, Cat shrieked in anger as her hands were wrenched behind her and bound. Before she could scream any further, she felt a rag fill her mouth and render her mute. The ropes binding her feet and hands were pulled together so that she arched her back and her hands and feet almost touched, pulling her ass and breasts from the ground and forcing her face to look forwards, where she saw him. The Bastard.

"Hush now, Lady Stark. I will do the talking now," Jon whispered pressing his finger to Catelyn's lips trying to get her to stop screaming into her makeshift gag, "You've been tossing me to the side and treating my like shit for too long. We have until night fall and I'm going to savour every single moment."  
Screaming into the gag, Catelyn was quick to realise it was all, but futile and she subsided in her desperate attempts for saviour. Despite the situation, she was somewhat aroused. She had always had a thing for being dominated. Her sister was a very commanding person and in their… experiments she always played upon this dominative style, rendering Catelyn the submissive one. Even though she loved being used, Ned was always too noble to ever partake in such activities. Now that someone was taking control of her, she couldn't help, but submit, even if it was to this Bastard who she had to admit was a strapping young lad, despite her hatred for him.

"Now if you don't remain quiet when I take of your gag, I will make sure that you remain tied up here naked when the guards find you. Or I'll tie you up in the village in a place where the seediest of men live. They won't see you as a lady, but as a cunt needing a good fucking," Jon explained leaning forward and reaching around to untie her gag, "Now stay quiet, my little bitch…Not a word. Like you said earlier."

Catelyn was considering whether or not to scream. Yes she was about to be dominated like a little bitch, but there was something enticing about being tied up in some back alley and used like a common whore for the scum of the earth. Her mouth filled with cum and her ass and pussy gaping wide from a week of fucking from cocks of all sizes. Thick meaty cocks and thin piddly cocks. She would take them all. She wouldn't have a choice. Deciding to remain quiet, she let Jon take the gag out of her mouth and then hold her chin.

"Good… you're a good little bitch…" Jon said before sitting down right in front of her face and shuffling forward so that the tip of his cock smacked Catelyn's chin. She kept her mouth shut, trying to refrain from giving the bastard the satisfaction of her complete and utter submission, "Now, now… I licked your dirty cunt, only fair you suck my 'filthy bastard cock'. Do it yourself, before I make you."

Grimacing when faced with his cock, Catelyn jammed her jaw shut, defiant. Swallowing, she parted her lips opening her mouth slightly allowing Jon access. Not lowering herself and actually taking the cock into her mouth herself, Catelyn merely hovered above his cock, with pre-cum smeared across her chin. She felt Jon's hand reach around to her neck and pull her downwards. Keeping her neck rigid, she resisted ever so slightly, trying to keep up the façade of defiance despite wanting Jon to fuck her throat silly.

Smiling, Jon let his hand push her neck towards his tip. His bulbous head pressed against her lips smearing pre-cum across her lips leaving them glossy and shimmering. As she felt his cock slide across her lips and realised exactly what was happening. He began to force his cock into her mouth until his thick pulsing cockhead rested inside. Catelyn tried to look like she objected and put up a little bit of fight, but ultimately succumbed to what she really wanted. Jon was oblivious to the older woman's desires and saw this as submission.

Instead of forcing her neck further, Jon readjusted himself so he was on his knees and pulled his hips back, ready to push his cock into Cat's throat. Holding her head steady, Jon began to push forwards, his cock sliding into the woman's throat causing it to clench and spasm. Gagging and spluttering around his cock, she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself and take the cock just like her sister had taught her. Relentless with his intrusion, Jon managed to bury his cock inside the woman's throat. She refrained from taking the last few inches her throat clamping down and stopping Jon from continuing in further.

Taking this as a challenge, Jon wrapped both his hands around her neck and slowly pulled his cock out until only the tip rested inside her mouth. Gasping for air, Catelyn opened up her throat, gulping down what precious breath she could before she realised her mistake. Jon slammed his hips forward instantly burying the entirety of his massive cock in her throat. The tip hit the back of her throat and Jon forced her lips against his crotch. Holding her there, completely void of oxygen, Jon smiled.

Shifting his hips back and forth, Jon moved his cock in and out, easing it slowly backwards and forwards, never removing more than two inches from her mouth. He made sure she choked on his cock. She eventually managed to breathe through her nose, but the cock buried in her throat blocked the majority of the air. He gag reflex disintegrated and her throat became Jon's fuck hole. Looking down at the Lady, Jon saw tears in her eyes as he pounded her throat. He felt a little bad, but quickly remembered the brutality she demonstrated and began to pick up his thrusts.

Saliva was flooding from Catelyn's mouth and she couldn't help, but feel aroused. It had been too long since she had been used like this and she simply craved the submissiveness and domination she was subjected to. He pussy quivered with each powerful and dominating thrust into her mouth. Coughing into his cock, Catelyn felt, Jon reach over and firmly slap her soft bum, leaving a stinging red handprint on her soft northern flesh. Gasping around his cock, she spewed more saliva down her chin and onto the floor as a second slap hit her other cheek. She felt Jon's powerful young hands pry apart her ass cheeks and slip a finger into her arsehole. To his surprise she was relaxed and loose. She didn't even object to the intrusion.

"Naughty, naughty… You like it up your ass? I know you made me fuck you up the ass, but I thought that was so you could save you precious Ladylike cunt for father. No. The Highborn lady is a buttslut!" Jon exclaimed, causing the Catelyn to blush. Pulling his cock out of her mouth, Jon watched her cough and spluttering spitting the excess saliva across the floor as she regained her breath. Before she could speak, he walked around to her arse and knelt beside her plump rear. Smirking to himself, Jon used one hand to pull apart her cheeks and the other, her bunched into a fist.

Catelyn's ass had a significant gape to it from their prior activity. A gape that was large enough for Jon to be able to slowly wriggle his fist inside. It took her a moment to realise what he was about to do and she started to object.

"No! Don't you dare you…" Before she could finished her sentence, Catelyn felt her asshole slowly begin to stretch. Grunting loudly, she felt Jon's large fist start to ease into her arse. Three of his knuckles slipped past her arsehole and into her bum, quickly followed by the rest. Catelyn didn't have time to clench her arsehole before, Jon settled his entire wrist inside her. Her bumhole was wrapped snuggly around his wrist, much to his excitement, "…Bastard…"

"See how it feels? To have you ass split in two by someone's fist?" Jon smiled as Catelyn grimaced in pain and discomfort. Her face was scrunched up in agony as Jon rested his fist inside her ass. Her breathing was ragged and just as she calmed herself and adjusted her body to the thick intruder buried in her arse, Jon pushed his fist deeper into her asshole. Grunting in pain, Catelyn did her best to keep quiet and not give Jon the satisfaction, simply adding to her sweet arousal, "And I'm not even done yet!"

With a slow push, Jon began to force even more of his fist into Catelyn's arsehole. It took a minute or two, but eventually, he managed to force bulging muscly forearm inside her bum. Her tight arsehole stretched and flexed before fitting snugly around his arm. Just up to the elbow, Jon finally settled his arm, not moving any further.

"Oh no!" Jon said sarcastically, pretending to be genuinely worried, "If my arm is buried up your ass… where will I fuck you?"

Taking his cock in hand, Jon pressed against her sopping wet cunt causing her to protest loudly, "No! Don't you fucking dare! That's for Ned and Ned only!"

"Well Ned's not here so… I suppose I'll just have to take his place," Jon smirked pushing forward and burying the entirety of his long thick cock inside her pussy. Cursing beneath her breath, Catelyn closed her eyes and fell limp. Her body was weak and she couldn't help herself anymore. Succumbing to the pleasure, her body was feeling, she babbling nonsense. Pressing his hairy crotch against her soft plump bum cheeks, Jon used his free hand to freshen the hand print on her ass, by slapping her ass hard.

Pulling back, Jon began to pump hard into her pussy, pounding away at her pussy. His cock slid back and forth inside her pussy, spreading her pussy lips wider and wider with each thrust. Pulling his hand slowly from her ass, causing her to scream into the floor at the unbelievable pleasure and discomfort. Her ass was stretching and spreading wider.

Jon's cock was craving his orgasm and there was nothing her wanted more than to shower her in his cum. That would make him simply happy. Slamming back and forth as hard as he could, Jon grunted and groaned. Pulling his hand from her arse, Jon smacked her arse with both his hands before pulling his cock out of her pussy. Jerking furiously, Jon spurted his cum across her arsehole, drenching her with his cum. Exhausted, he fell to the side, looking at her gaping and wide holes, a smile on his face. Clambering to his feet, Jon crossed to the tied up woman and made to help her out.

Untying Catelyn, Jon strode towards the stairs to return to his room to remain quiet and ignore the tired and panting woman. As he ascended the stairs, cum dripping as he went, he heard the Lady call, "Jon!"

"What?" Jon snapped as he walked back down, still angry with the treatment she had given him in the past.

"I'm sorry… for how I treated you," Catelyn apologised clambering to her feet, shaky and wincing In pain, her asshole still gaping from Jon's brutal treatment, "I want you to know I enjoyed today. And would like to do it again. To try and make up for the way I've treated you."

"I'm sorry… what?" Jon said, entirely bewildered at Lady Stark's sudden change of manner.

"I still don't like you, but I think we can have a… mutual arrangement, we both benefit from… don't you?" Catelyn suggested extending her hand and gently toying with Jon's cock, teasing it back to an erect form.

"Okay…" Jon said hesitantly, groaning a low groan as Catelyn massaged him softly, "What do you propose?"

"Well… I've decided I'm going to head to King's Landing in few days to talk with Ned," Catelyn began her voice low and sultry, "And I would need a strong young man to protect me… and keep my bed warm at night… what do you say?"

"I would be honoured," Jon smirked finally catching onto what Catelyn was suggesting. Wrapping his hands around Catelyn's hips, he grasped at her arse cheeks, pulling them roughly.

"Well in that case… it's still a while till nightfall… perhaps we can go for round three. I promise I won't be as rough," Catelyn purred as Jon played with her ass, "And I implore you to not make the same promise."

The two rivals remained in the tower till nightfall. As they prepared to leave, lust overcame them once more and it was not until the moon was almost drifting beyond the horizon, that the two made a sprint for the castle, completely undetected.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoy part 1 of 4 of the Christmas update. I know you guys have been waiting a long time for the second part of the Catelyn/Jon scene. Let me know what you think and leave a review or PM me with suggestions and ideas for future pairings.**

 **Next up will be the triumphant return of Ros! She gets up close and personal with Theon and Tyrion. As is the life of a whore. Hope you enjoy and see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Whore's Rounds

**Author's Note: Chapter No. 2 in the sextravaganza and chapter 13 in the over-arching story. Last time we left Jon and Catelyn naked in the Broken Tower. Making plans to leave for Kings Landing to pursue a lead in her son's attempted murder. Now that she's left the castle is a lot laxer when it comes to security allowing our favourite whore to make the rounds. Starting with Theon. Let me know what you think and read until the very end of the sextravaganza to hear news about my other stories and plans for the future. There is a lot on the way! So enjoy.** _ **A Whore's Rounds**_

Chapter 13: A Whore's Rounds

Standing on the battlements looking down onto the small village, Theon remarked upon the quietness of Winterfell. Night had fallen and the moon shone down on the keep, as he stood wrapped in bundled furs. Lady Stark had left in the company of the Bastard, but seven days past and now the castle was under the rule of Robb. It had allowed him to organise his entertainment for the evening. Even though Theon would miss Lady Stark, for she was a nice piece of ass and eye candy to ogle on a day to day schedule. But now he found a new piece of ass to ogle. Well… one he could do more than ogle.

He saw a figure ambling up the small incline towards the castle and smirked to himself. Turning around he rushed down the stairs and headed towards the castle. Navigating through the twisting corridors of the keep, Theon quickly found his room. Glancing down the corridor he saw the open room of the imp. He had headed north to the wall and had now returned to Winterfell bearing gifts for Bran. An apparatus allowing him to ride once more. They intended to go out riding tomorrow and Bran was excited.

Leaping into his room, Theon eased the door closed and began unbuckling his cloaks and thick fur tossing them to the floor. Standing in nothing, but his undergarments, Theon reclined onto his bed awaiting anxiously for a knock at the door. His cock was hardening with every passing moment, imagining the sexy girl bouncing up and down on his cock, he body slamming up and down, her tits and ass jiggling with each powerful thrust.

A knock sounded throughout the room and he couldn't help, but smile mischievously as he glanced over at the door. Sliding from his bed, he crossed to the door and leant softly against the door. Then he heard a second knock, more frantic, slightly more panicked.

"Who goes there?" Theon asked, purposefully teasing and taunting whoever was beyond the door.

"You know who it is," Ros whispered under hushed breath, nervous as Theon prevented her from entering the room, "Now let me in before someone sees me."

"Ros? Whores shouldn't be in the castle," Theon joked mockingly as she frantically grasped at the door handle.

"Fine. I'll go let someone else fuck me tonight then," Ros said ceasing her attempts and hoping the threat would be enough to force Theon to open the door. She assumed correctly and Theon rushed to pull the door open and beckon the girl inside. Giggling as she did so she waited for Theon to lock the door before running her hands over the chiselled form of Theon's hardened body, "Thought that would work!"

"Oh I've missed you, Ros," Theon said pulling the whore towards his body grinding his hardened cock against her hip, moaning as he did so, "Did you miss me?"

"Not at all… plenty of cocks for a whore like me, but… you're certainly special," Ros purred her hand snaking down between her body and fondling his cock through his undergarments. Her hand squeezed and played with his dick, tugging his sizable bulge, "Very… very… very special indeed…"

"Truth be told… I've not really missed you…" Theon purred seductively his mouth biting at her neck nibbling on her earlobe as she played with his cock, "I've missed this…"

Reaching around, Theon grabbed Ros' plump arse and pulled at the soft flesh beneath her thin dress, prying apart her ass cheeks and then letting them bounce back into place, visible jiggling as he did so.

"Well…" Ros said turning and pushing Theon down onto his bed. Propping himself up against the wall, Theon smiled in anticipation ready for the whore to get to work, "…Let's get you caught up…"

Gyrating her hips and shaking her ass in Theon's face, Ros began to dancing, making sure to accentuate her many, many assets. Smiling sexily as she did so, she made sure to pout her lips, pretending to blow kisses to Theon. Her hands slide down her hips and leant forward squeezing her tits together and flaunting her cleavage. Leading her hands back up her hips, she let her hands glide across her breasts and round to the strings behind her neck. The dress she wore was a trick of the trade. A whore's dress. A flimsy, thin garment accentuating everything that needed to be accentuated and easily removable. A single string was all that held the dress onto her and she was softly tugging on that very string.

With one swift pull, the entire dress dropped pooling around her feet revealing every one of her luscious, defined northern curves. Standing with her hands on her hips, she let Theon ogle her body, taking every delicious curve. Her hourglass figure, soft breasts and plump fleshy arse. Smiling as Theon breathed in every ridge of her.

"Oh… wow… You've made an addition," Theon remarked nodding towards her cunt which was no longer simply trimmed, but was wild and fiery. She had found that the northern men were craving a hairier cunt and she was happy to provide. It was completely wild and was trimmed ever so slightly and kept from flowing over her entire crotch. It was also well combed and looked very sexy on the redheaded lady.

"Oh, yeah… wild and untamed," Ros purred passing her fingers through her bush, twiddling the hair around her finger as Theon gazed longingly at her pussy.

"Well someone had better tame it," Theon said leaning forward, grabbing Ros' arse cheeks and pulling her body towards his. He sat propped on the edge of the bed as Ros knelt over his cock, his tip sliding along her cunt.

"Is that so?" Ros cooed draping her hands around his neck and shifting her hips back and forth along his cock, teasing him with the warmth of her pussy.

"Is that so… Milord," Theon reprimanded taking her breast in his hand and painfully twisting her nipple, causing her to breath in sharply and let out a low groan.

"Is that how we are going to play it, Milord? I'm just a poor servant girl… here to serve my Lord…" Ros said innocently pushing down slightly and letting his cockhead push past her folds and nestle just inside her cunt.

"Well servant girl… get my cock nice and wet with these lovely lips of yours," he smirked, his thumb pulling apart her lips before sliding her down to her knees in front of him. Without a further word, she leaned forward and captured his cock in her lips and sucked her own juices from the tip of hic cock, savouring the taste of her own pussy. Ros had always had a perverse love for the taste of herself. Patrons often slide their cocks into her pussy and asshole and then pushed it into her mouth allowing her to savour the glorious taste of her own orifice. She absolutely adored the taste of her own asshole especially.

Ignoring the formalities of first time clients, Ros went all the way for Theon. Normally she would show off and tease the patron's cock, taking it deep into her throat and putting all her skill into the blowjob to make it the most pleasurable thing they would ever experience. However she had spent enough time with Theon to know how he liked it. Quick and sloppy. He wanted to cum quickly.

Collecting a mouthful of saliva, she spewed It down his cock, her lips still wrapped around his head. She used her hand to stop it going too far and began to jerk him up and down lathering his cock in her spit. She started to bob her head up and down making sure to take as much of his cock into her mouth as possible, but made sure to be quick with hr movements, sliding her lips back and forth. Her tongue occasionally flicked side to side adding to the pleasure, but she focussed on bobbing her head swiftly.

One of her hands dropped to his balls collecting some saliva from his shaft and coating his balls in the shimmering lube. Massaging his balls, she added to the pleasure. Twisting her hands as she jerked, Ros made sure to do everything she knew. Pulling her mouth all the way to the tip of his cock, Ros then forced herself to take all of it into her mouth, pressing her lips against his crotch, gagging slightly around his length.

"Oh… how I've missed these lips, Ros. So warm and tender," He moaned his hands holding her head there as she began to spluttered for air. Closing his eyes he relished every moment of her sweet hot mouth, "But I want to fuck you…"

Letting her go, Theon let Ros pull his cock from her mouth. Gasping for breath she managed to splutter, "First I want to see some gold."  
"On the table over there," Theon said lifting the girl to her feet and gesturing to the table in the corner. Smirking to her lover, she strode over to the desk and bent over to count the coin making sure that her ass was all that Theon could focus on. He groaned as she shifted back and forth, shaking her ass in his direction, "Only take what you earn."

"Even if I did take more… where would I hide it?" Ros smirked opening up a coin purse and slowly counting out her coin, still swaying her hips back and forth, sexily.

"I can think of three places that could fit the entire Winterfell treasury inside them," Theon joked climbing to his feet and crossing over to Ros. Grabbing her hips he ground his cock up her arse crack, smearing pre-cum along her bum, "I think I want to try this hole tonight…"

Taking his cock in his hand he gently prodded her arsehole with his tip, teasing her with the possibility of entrance, but not following through.

"You know the rules about my ass," Ros said, stopping him in his track, causing him to pull his cock away and smile, "Costs more and you need to use that tongue to work some magic on my tight, arsehole..."

Grumbling slightly, Theon reluctantly slid to his knees behind the whore's fleshy arse and peeled apart her cheeks revealing her winking rosebud. He had never liked this. Loved having it done to him, but never doing it. But tonight he wanted her arse, even if it meant licking her arsehole. Steadying his grip on her cheeks, he leant in and kissed her asshole, like she had taught him the first time they did this.

"Good boy…" Ros chuckled, loving the attention Theon was paying to her. She loved her arse licked and the reluctance of the boy only added to her enjoyment. It showed his desperate want and desire to slide his cock in her arse. That love and desire for her tightest hole turned her only greatly.

Grumbling, Theon extended his tongue and licked from her pussy all the way to her tight rosebud and began to flick his tongue back and forth, relaxing and loosening her asshole. Tracing the wrinkled ridges of her asshole, Theon slid his hands down to her thighs letting her ass cheeks bounce back into their original position, slapping against his face as he was instantly buried in her soft, milky flesh.

His hands slid over her soft skin and up to her pussy, sliding his finger tip along her slit, causing her to shudder and her pussy to drip with pleasure. Pushing his finger into her folds, Theon began to ease his finger in and out of her pussy as his tongue began to slowly ease its way into asshole. The wriggling muscle rested its tip inside her arse and began to force its way inside her constricted hole.

"Oh yeah… You might be some highborn lord… but you're in m castle now…" Ros moaned as she smothered her lover in her own ass cheeks. Theon pushed forward until his lips were pressed against her asshole, his tongue buried in its entirety inside the redheaded whore's tight constricting ass. Moaning into her ass as he used one hand to jerk his cock off, Theon couldn't help, but start to enjoy it. Something about being buried up the girls ass and licking her bum seemed so dirty, "I think you've suffered enough… come on Milord. Fuck my worthless ass. Make me yours…"

As Ros said this she leant forwards and rested herself on the desk, her cheek resting against the wood and her tits pressed against the surface. Her hands slid back and pulled her arse cheeks apart. Pulling his tongue from her asshole, Theon jerked his cock and dribbling two strands of saliva. One onto his cock which he lathered up alongside the whore's spit from her sloppy wet blowjob before. The second landed on her asshole, which he promptly smeared around with his fat cockhead.

Deeming himself sufficiently lubricated, Theon took a hold of the whore's hips and readjusted her slightly before pressing the head of his cock firmly against her arsehole. Ros was no stranger to anal and Theon knew this very well, but still he took it slowly. Wriggling his cockhead around, he finally found a chance to press forwards and begin to part her arse. Whimpering slightly as she felt her hole stretch, Ros couldn't help, but succumb to the pleasure. Theon might be a prick, but by god does he have a big one. Cooing slightly, she relaxed her asshole allowing Theon to pop the head of his cock inside.

Grunting as his tip rested inside her, Theon groaned loudly at the sweet tight pleasures of the whore's ass. It had been a long time since he had felt the tight warmth of a northern rump and he was revelling in its delightful sensations. Both his hands wound themselves around her hips and held her tightly. Slowly, he began to ease his cock inside, each inch parting her body even more. It took a few minutes before Theon's crotch found itself firmly squashed against her soft fleshy arse.

"Mmm… fuck me, milord," Ros moaned feeling unbelievably full. There as something about anal that just made her seem fulfilled. Her ass was torn apart, but it felt so right. The orgasm at the end of a good ass-fucking was something to behold and she savoured each sensational second.

Keeping his cock submerged in her ass, Theon pawed and played with her ass, pulling and grabbing at the flesh, before raising a hand and striking her supple flesh. Gasping, Ros jolted forward an inch of Theon's cock sliding out of her ass. Theon was quick to rectify this by slamming his hips forward and burying his cock once more. Groaning, Ros slid her hand between her legs and began to stroke her pussy gently with her hand, toying her dripping hole with her fingers, she eased a finger inside her, moaning to herself.

As she did so, Theon began to pull back, his cock gently sliding out of her snug bum, until only his engorged tip remained lodged inside. Jerking the shaft of his cock slightly, Theon then slid the entirety of his length back inside, making sure she felt every inch pry her arsehole wider and wider. The thicker parts of his cock, stretched her even further and she simply loved it. A second finger joined his first in easing in and out of her pussy, coating them in slick juices.

The combined pleasure of her asshole and her previous blowjob had brought Theon to the end. His cock was throbbing for release and he couldn't care less about Ros cumming. As soon as he felt his balls tighten, he pushed his cock deep into her ass and spurted his cum deep in her rectum, causing her to squirm at the strange sensations. Grunting he made sure her ass milked every last drop before pulling out and dripping cum down her leg. Slapping her ass, he crossed to his bed and said, "Go on. Take your gold and get out of here…"

Without a further word, Ros collected up her gold, sneaking an extra few coins before exiting the room, her pussy in need of some much needed care and attention. Sighing to herself, she turned to walk down the corridor, but saw a figure standing in the doorway. A dwarf, "I didn't know you were back In Winterfell milord…"

"I didn't know you made rounds in the castle," Tyrion replied drinking from a mug and smiling curtly, "Perhaps you could make one more round…"

"Anything for you Milord…" Ros smirked taking Tyrion by the hand entering his room. She would not emerge until the early hours of the morning and it when she did she had a plan. Tyrion was heading southward, and he offered to take her with him. She was hesitant at first, but he said he would ensure her a place at Petyr Baelish's most prized brothel. Still tentative, Tyrion reminded her that she would be travelling for a few months with him and there would be plenty of opportunities to warm his bed at night. Hooked, Ros planned to leave with him in a few days-time and she was exited. Not by the fact she would be leaving the frozen north, but by the fact she would see Sansa again. And their lessons could continue…


	14. Chapter 14: Making Friends

**Author's Note: You guys ready for the triumphant return of Cersei and Bran? This time they bring in a new friend. Jaime. And Cersei is hell bent on making her brother 'apologise' to Bran for what her did to her. This chapter will contain largely gay sex, so if that's not your thing wait until the next chapter and read on from there. The next one is very good. A certain redheaded woman makes her debut appearance.**

 **Please review with suggestions, feedback and future pairings or PM me to discuss the story or ask any questions. I will respond to as many reviews as I can. Without further ado, enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Making Friends

Sighing heavily, Jaime strode through the corridors of the castle. He had spent the last two hours stationed outside the King's bedchambers listening the lustful grunts and moans as he ploughed some blonde bimbo from the kitchens. He never saw her face, but from what Jaime could see through the crack in the door, she had long flowing blonde hair down to her pert young arse. She seemed very young, about Myrcella's age and had developing sexual features. Her back was always turned to him and her voice seemed oddly familiar. Besides that the sounds were utterly revolting. Robert insisted upon having her call him 'daddy', although Jaime never heard the king actually specify this request. The whore just called him it out of practice. They must have done it before.

Shaking all thoughts of such disgusting perversions from his head, Jaime ambled around the corner with his own dirty perversions in mind. He had dumped his armour and sword in his quarters before throwing on a simple tunic and breeches and speeding of to find his sister. Their last encounter had been in Winterfell a few days after Bran had fallen from the window. She forgot about the boy for a few minutes and let Jaime fuck her instead of sulking over the brutality of her brother's actions. Strangely, Jaime received a letter this morning beckoning him to come to her quarters when he was done with his duties. Cersei simply said that 'apologies were in order' with a single kiss marked down by her initials.

Giddy with excitement and longing to feel Cersei caress his cock once more and make her apologies, Jaime waited throughout the day, his cock straining against his armour as his pictured his sexy sister bent over for him once more, her pussy just waiting to be impaled on his thick, throbbing length. And now the time had come. Arriving at the door, he saw it cracked open slightly and the faint glimmer of candles emanating from within. Smirking, he pushed on the door and entered.

The room was full of candles and rose petals littered the floor, leaving a trail to the sofa in the middle of the room. Striding slowly forward, Jaime reached the sofa and found a note. Opening it up a silk blindfold fell to the floor, which he quickly picked up. Reading the note, it said, 'Strip and wear this… x'.

"Oh you naughty minx," Jaime purred looking around trying to find where Cersei was hiding, but seeing no one in sight. Deciding to play her game, he pulled his tunic over his head, revealing his battle hardened body. He knew his form was impeccable. In fact, he saw the Stark girl ogling his abs as he washed in the river this morning. She and Joffrey rode off that afternoon and were yet to return. No doubt the king would send people to find them. Unbuckling his breeches, Jaime dropped them to the floor, standing naked in the room, his hard eight inch cock springing into action. As it bounced out of its confines a drop of pre-cum flew through the air and splattered on the floor. Taking the blindfold he tied it around his eyes and took a seat on the sofa, reclining back comfortably

As he sat down, he heard footsteps sound across the floor as Cersei strode into the room. A smile etched onto his face as he heard her approaching, the sound of her heels echoing through the room. Suddenly his hands were pulled forward and together against his will. Startled her tried to pull away, but realised that rope was quickly snaking its way around his wrists, keeping his hands bound together in front of him, "Oh… how kinky dear sister."

"Well… apologies must be made," Cersei whispered in Jaime's ear as she reached up and took a hold of his blind fold. Slowly peeling it away, Jaime got a good look at his sister and began to slowly panic. If there was one thing her didn't like, it was having power taken away from him. He hated being dominated and his sister was dressed to dominate. She had a leather corset, fitted tightly around her stomach, serving only to push her tits forward making them seem bigger than they already were. Black high heels and stockings, with similar black silk gloves pulled over her hands. She wore a black lacy thong, or at least what Jaime thought was a thong, because attached to the front was a thick black tapered cock. The strap-on was made of metal with black leather stretched over the cock, making it thick than usual. It was even longer than Jaime's cock, causing him to panic.

"Apologies? This isn't how to apologise!" Jaime said panic in his voice as he strained against his bonds trying to escape, but finding it all in vain. His feet had been bound to the legs of the sofa, keeping his legs spread. Unable to move, her started to fret over his situation. He never let Cersei get anywhere near him with that toy and she knew why. He wasn't into that sort of thing, but now she had him trapped and defenceless, ready to have fun.

"Wait? You think I'm going to apologise to you?" Cersei smirked her gloved hand stroking back and forth over her cock, biting her lip as if she was feeling pleasure from her powerful jerks, "No, no, no, no, no… you're going to be doing the apologising and it is long overdue. Come on in sweetie!"

Confused, Jaime cast a glance over to where Cersei was beckoning and saw that little brat walk in. The Stark git that had been fucking his sister. Nervously, Bran shuffled into the room his hands holding over his cock shyly. Tentative to be in the same room as Jaime, he went to Cersei side and was pulled close by the queen. Bran was naked, his cock not yet hard as he stared at Jaime's thick cock. Cersei had taught him not to be repulsed by the sight of another man's cock, but instead to enjoy it. While Bran's cock remained soft out of nervousness, he found the sight of Jaime's thick length arousing.

"See. I've got him all tied up ready to say sorry to you, my little wolf," Cersei said crouching down, her hand holding his shoulder while her other one cup his pert arse cheek. Glancing down at his cock, she smiled. He was still soft. Bran had reached puberty and was slowly developing. His cock now stood proud at nine inches, a commendable size for anyone, let alone a young boy like himself, "Now Jaime has never been with a man, but he wants you to know just how sorry he is. So he's going to make an exception. And if he doesn't little Jaime will be leaving this room packed neatly away in a little box for big Jaime to admire on his mantelpiece."

Taken aback by her sudden threat, Jaime knew his sister was no longer toying around. Cersei was a cutthroat and when she said something like that she meant it. Squirming slightly, he knew there was no way out of this. It was either 'apologise' or never feel the pleasures of woman's cunt around his cock again. Trying to steadying his breathing, Cersei shot him a stare that pierced like daggers, heavily suggesting that he agreed with her. Hesitantly nodding, Jaime watched as she turned back to Bran a beaming smile on her face as she led the little boy over to Jaime's restricted body.

"Now, little wolf. Jaime is always telling me how he would like to experience the feeling of a cock in his mouth," Cersei smiled as Jaime seethed behind false complacency. As he heard what his sister was suggesting his breathing quickened. Bran stood in front of Jaime as Cersei eased the tied up man forwards so his mouth was just waist height with the boy, "Why don't you let my brother taste your delicious cock?"

Keeping his mouth shut, Jaime watched as Bran let his hands fall to the side and his cock flop down against his thigh. Even when soft it stood at six inches, which looked plenty big for Jaime and he hadn't seen it hard yet. Standing there with his cock on show, Bran nervously twitched his hand unsure as to what to do next. Cersei smiled warmly at him before taking his cock in her hands and directing it towards Jaime's mouth. As Bran's cockhead came in contact with his mouth, Jaime breathed quicker realising this was actually happening and his sister was torturing him with this. His lips remained shut tight as Cersei dragged Bran's cockhead along her brother's lips a single bead of pre-cum seeping onto his lips as she smeared it back and forth. Grunting, Jaime was hesitant to open his mouth, while Bran was simply in bliss. His young body found immense pleasure in even the simplest of touches and the queen's hands and her brother's lips both teasing his cock was heaven.

"Open up," Cersei chuckled, pushing Bran's cock more forcefully into Jaime's lips, but being unable to slide inside her brother's mouth. Taking her other hand she ran it down her brother's stomach to his cock. Wrapping her silky hand around his balls, she playfully squeezed them before clenching her fist tightly around them, sending pain through his body. Grunting loudly, Jaime's mouth fell open allowing for Bran's cock into slide inside. Gasping in pleasure as he felt the man's hot wet mouth wrap around his cock, Bran instinctively let his hand fly forward and wrap around Jaime's head.

Cersei let go of Bran's cock and watched him ease the rest of his soft cock into Jaime's mouth until the entire six inches rested inside. Slowly he began to harden, his cock expanding and extending down Jaime's throat. He was already gagging and spluttering around the six inches, but now he was almost choking in Bran's entire nine inch length. Saliva filled Jaime's mouth as he was unable to swallow, simply adding lubrication to Bran's cock. Trying his best to open his throat, he felt Bran slowly drawing back his cock allowing him to breath. Just as the tip reached his lips, it slid back down his throat, lodging itself even deeper, causing Jaime to flail and pull on his bonds much to Cersei's amusement.

The days leading up to today, Cersei allowed Bran to use her as practice. Pretending to be Jaime, she let Bran have full control of her mouth. He fucked her throat with all his might, desperate to push a little bit further. She gagged and spluttered as any woman would, but enjoyed it simply because she knew that Jaime would be getting the same treatment. A thick cock lodged down his throat. Just what Cersei wanted to see from her brother.

"Remember little wolf. As quick as you can. Jaime likes his throat fucking's rough," Cersei smiled, punctuating every word as Jaime's eyes burned into her head. Speeding up his thrusts, Bran pounded into Jaime's throat, his balls slapping the shaven chin of the knight. Saliva was dripping down his chin as Bran filled his mouth with his delicious cock. Jaime was disgusted. The feeling and taste of a cock was not nice and the salty lingering taste of the Stark's pre-cum made him gag. Suddenly, Bran changed his movements. Taking the back of Jaime's head he pulled out and slammed his hips forward burying the entire length of his cock down the man's throat. Holding himself there, relishing in the tight warmth of Jaime's constricting and Spasming throat, Bran then began to pull back before thrusting forward with all his might.

Watching her two fuck-toys combine in such a delicious manner made Cersei's pussy twinge with excitement. She desperately needed some cock to fill her, but she would happily wait. There was someone else who was going to get filled with cock before she did and she couldn't wait to see the look on his face as the cock stretched his virgin arsehole. In the meantime she spat onto her cock and massaged it to a lubed shimmer before positioning herself behind Bran. Spitting down onto his young asshole, she rubbed the saliva in before easing a finger into his tight hole. Moaning loudly to himself he turned around and looked his queen in the face. Smiling back, Cersei leant in and gave him a deep passionate kiss, her tongue writhing around his, "Now… get ready to feel pleasure like no other. A mouth round your cock and cock in your arse. You will be cumming in no time…"

Moaning lustfully at even the idea and promise of more pleasure, Bran slowed his face fucking to a slight shift moving and inch of cock in and out of Jaime's mouth as the queen readied herself behind him. He knew the feeling well. First Cersei's hands would lovingly caress his cheeks, pulling and playing with them, massaging his young flesh, before "slap!". She brought her hand down sharply on his cheek, sending his hips forward lodging the entirety of his cock down Jaime's throat. Then her hands would take his cheeks and pry them apart, revealing his asshole. Her cockhead would press against his arsehole, teasing his entrance. Slowly she'd begin to push in, her cockhead slipping past his sphincter. His hole would tighten and flex snugly around her cock as she rested only the tip inside. And then, she thrust forward powerfully. In one second she filled his arse with her cock, burying her entire ten inch strapon up his ass.

Instead of screaming in agony, Bran simple let out a low moan and a slight gasp as he felt the entirety of her strapon lodge itself inside his ass. His hips were flung forward as Cersei's crotch slammed into his ass. They melded at hip and waist, connected in a sensual embrace. The feeling of a cock lodged in his ass and mouth round his cock was too much for Bran and as Cersei begun to thrust in and out, her cock slowly pulling out before hammering back in, Bran came. His cock was buried deep in Jaime's throat and as his cock spasmed and twitched it spurted several ropes of cum down the man's throat. Surprised, Jaime gagged and choked even more, the cum leaking down his chin. With no other choice, he swallowed what he could stomach before simply letting the rest settle in his mouth.

"Cumming already Bran? Told you this would be simply divine," Cersei laughed pumping her cock a few more times into Bran's ass before pulling it out. Striding round to Bran's front she grasped the base of his cock and slowly pulled it out of Jaime's mouth, his entire shaft coated in saliva and cum, "How about we let him breath for a moment?"

As his cockhead slipped from between Jaime's lips, Bran watched Jaime cough and splutter, spiting a mouthful of cum over the floor. As he caught his breath Jaime stammered, "Right… fun's over. Untie me… Please…"

"Oh dear brother. The fun is far from over," Cersei smiled taking her strapon and tapping it against Bran's lips. As he had been taught he took the fake cock into his mouth softly suckling on It cleaning his own ass from the toy, moaning as he did so, "Bran here is going to take your tight arsehole for a ride."

"How? He just came. He'll be soft," Jaime coughed as he tried to rid the taste of cum from his mouth. Smiling, Cersei leaned down and grabbed Bran's still hard cock and tapped it against Jaime's lips. "You see Bran is special. He can cum multiple times before his cock even thinks about going soft," Cersei murmured making sure to smear the cum on the end of Bran's cock along Jaime's lips. Realising how hard the young boy was, sent shivers down Jaime's spine as he figured what he was in for, "He'll be riding your ass all night long brother…"

Unable to formulate any words, Jaime could only watch as Cersei pulled her strapon out of Bran's mouth and crossed over to Jaime. Untying his feet from the corners of the sofa, Cersei pushed Jaime forward so that he was on his knees, with his cheek resting on the stone. With his hands bound he found it hard to get up onto his feet. Stuck where he was he felt Cersei keep his forced down, "Come on little wolf. Come get ready to mount your stallion."

Rushing around to Jaime's ass, Bran stood behind the man and let Cersei take a hold of his cock. Jerking his length a few times, Cersei took his cockhead and rested it firmly against Jaime's constricted arsehole, which he was tightly clenching. Despite Jaime's best efforts, Cersei used her fingers to open his asshole wider and allow Bran's cock entrance. Slow easing his cock inside Jaime's ass, Bran moaned, the feeling of a man's asshole sending orgasmic waves through his body. He had fucked Cersei and Bran's ass before, but there was something naughty and strange about fucking a man's ass.

Jaime's arse was tighter than anything he had ever felt before and Bran had to fight to force more of his cock inside the man's ass. Grunting painfully into the floor, Jaime was getting a little too loud for Cersei's liking. Kneeling in front of her lover, she lifted his chin and slid her strapon inside his mouth, silencing his painful grunts and groans as Bran wriggled more of his cock inside. Cersei began to fuck Jaime's mouth with the same strength and speed that he fucked Bran's ass with. It took Bran five minutes to ease his cock in its entirety inside Jaime's virgin ass. Pushing his bald crotch against Jaime's toned ass cheeks, Bran moaned loudly, the tightness and warmth more divine than any he had felt before.

He was on the verge of cumming as he began to draw his cock out. Taking it slow for a few minutes, Bran eventually managed to pick up his speed sliding his cock in and out every dozen seconds. The tightness of his arse was impeding his progress, but he was revelling in the tight pleasure of the Knight's bum. Bran's hands rested on Jaime's hips as he sawed his cock in and out. Bran's eyes however were locked on the queen who was thrusting her hips in and out of Jaime's mouth, aiding Bran in spit-roasting her brother. Her tits swayed and bounced with each powerful thrust. Jaime felt like a toy being passed back and forth between the two lovers. When Bran slid, Cersei pulled out and as Cersei pushed in, Bran slid out, fucking Jaime with the upmost of ease.

Cersei could tell that Bran was about to cum. She had seen his orgasm ridden face many times before to know that he was on the verge. Sliding her cock inside Jaime's mouth, Cersei laid over her brother's back so her mouth was beside his cock, "Cum in my mouth baby…"

Pulling out of Jaime's ass, Bran slid his cockhead into Cersei's mouth. Suckling on his cockhead, she coaxed his cum out. Within seconds he spurted his cum down her throat. Having been milked by Jaime's mouth, he could only spare a few drops, but they were a few drops that Cersei gladly swallowed. Sucking on his cock for a few more seconds, she popped his cock out of her mouth. Standing up straight, she pulled her cock from Jaime's mouth and crouched down. Grabbing his chin she held it close saying, "Now you know just what I'll do if you try to hurt Bran again. I'll let the entirety of the Kings Landing guard fuck you into the dirt. But now that you know… we can have some fun…"

Cutting Jaime free she lifted him to his feet and pulled him into a kiss. Rubbing his ass he pulled away from the kiss and smiled knowing he had gotten his fuckbuddy of a sister back, "What kind of fun?"

"Well… I've always wanted to have a threesome with my two favourite boy toys," Cersei purred looking down at Bran. Jaime cast a glance down at the boy seeing his cock harden as he looked up at the twins. His cock soon stood at full mast, ready for round two…

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this one. As usual Bran and Cersei prove to be a match made in heaven. And now with the reluctant Jaime joining the ranks, there is sure to be pleasure abound for them. I've decided to make this a two part chapter with the second part being mostly straight sex, maybe with a gay blowjob. That chapter will be chapter 16 and will come sometime after the holidays!**

 **Remember to review with suggestions, feedback and future pairings or even drop me a PM. Always love hearing from fans. Makes my day and drives me to write more often! Till next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: A Priestess' Plan

**Author's Note: This is the first chapter that will directly deviate from the Game of Thrones story line. In order to have some characters enter the story slightly earlier and so that we can all enjoy their sexy bodies, I will be doing things a little out of order. Like in this chapter. We are introducing Melisandre, the red priestess of Dragonstone. And as always, she has a plan. Her own agenda which she will be enforcing.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think and check out all my other stories. And have a very, very merry Christmas!**

Chapter 15: A Priestess's Plan

"My Lord. Have you considered my proposition?" Melisandre said as she watched the last of the nobles filed out of the room, leaving her and Stannis alone. He leant against the carven map of Westeros chiselled look of deep contemplation on his square jawed visage. Roughly scratching his coarse beard, her turned and looked across to the red priestess. She was clad in a low cut dress that showed practically the entirety of her soft, supple cleavage. This wouldn't be the first time she used her sexual prowess to her advantage and it wouldn't be the last. Far from it.

"I have," Stannis murmured lowly as he inspected the map studiously. His eyes fleeted back and forth across the table and towards Melisandre's exposed and glowing flesh. She certainly knew how to convince people to her side.

"And? It would be undoubtedly beneficial. Besides, she can't stay cooped up her all her life," Melisandre argued, slowly strutting across the room to Stannis's side. Her hand softly graze across her Lord's arm her soft hands caressing his exposed arm.

"Robert would see it as a provocation. As if we were making allies on the mainland," Stannis said turning and striding away from the woman, making desperate attempts to avoid the woman's obvious, sultry advances. Clasping her hand tightly, she sighed before replying.

"He would see it as you giving up on this brotherly feud. You've been sulking on this island too long. Reconnecting with the mainland with a marriage would be a perfect way to restore relations," Melisandre replied approaching her Lord once more and standing behind him murmuring into his ear.

"I know. But my daughter? To that prissy little mother's lad in the Vale? She deserves better," Stannis said, his breath low and husky as Melisandre made her lustful movements, her hands sliding up and down his body. He had given up on ignoring her and simply let her make her advances, "I'm married…"

"That didn't stop you last time," Melisandre whispered softly, gently nibbling his earlobe, her red full lips, leaving a small red imprint on his ear. Her hands rested on his hips and hooked inside his breeches, before sliding round to his front. Pulling him backwards, she ground her pelvis seductively into his ass, her hand cupping his now sizable bulge. Breathing deeply, Stannis closed his eyes and let her continue. Melisandre smirked to herself as she realised that she had won, "Now how about I convince you to take my stance, hmmm?"

"Oh… you blasted woman," Stannis sighed as Melisandre's hands cupped and fondled his cock, rubbing away at his erection through the fabric of his breeches. Chuckling to herself, Melisandre drew her hands back before, turning Stannis around. Pushing him back against the table, Melisandre let go of his bulking form before taking a few steps back. Reaching up, she threaded her fingers through the two silver clasps on her shoulders. Unhooking the two clasps, she felt the weight of the dress pull downwards, bringing the fabric into a pile on the floor around her feet. The cool air bit at her creamy white skin as she stood bare in the room before her lord.

Melisandre was blessed when it came to her nude form. Her breasts were soft and relatively large, hanging on her chest perfectly. They had a sweet little bounce to her step and were capped off by tiny pink nipples, which had grown erect in the cool air in the stone hall. She had a woman's hips with, the perfect thighs. Her pussy was a glistening slit, between her legs with a tiny patch of fiery red hair blazing above her tucked away clit. The priestess's arse was plump and fleshy and bounced significantly with each step she took, her puckered arsehole occasionally peeking out when she moved. Reaching back she bunched her flaming red hair together and pulled it over her shoulder so it drifted down and shrouded one of her breasts from Stannis's lingering view. His eyes had latched onto the priestess's pussy as they had often done. She had swayed him often enough for him to develop a longing for the woman's tight wet cunt. No matter how much he fucked her tight little hole, it always seemed tighter the next time he fucked her.

Smiling to herself, she strutted toward Stannis hand let her hands snake down to his breeches. Undoing the strings with precision, she was about to fish his cock from its confines when Stannis began to say something beneath his breath, "Melis…"

"Shhh," Melisandre whispered pressing one of her fingers against Stannis lips to silence him. Refraining from uttering a single word more, Stannis watched as the priestess leaned in and captured his lips with a soft and warm kiss, her tongue writhing around in his mouth, playfully battling with his tongue. Her hands slid back inside Stannis's breeches and wrapped their dainty fingers around his shaft, one hand almost not enough to hold the entire width of his dick. Her second hand cradled his balls, softly fondling and massaging the sensitive sack as her other hand slid back and forth across his shaft, teasing a bead of pre-cum from his engorged and purple head. Pulling his package out of his breeches, she let the garment fall to the floor, leaving Stannis out in the open. Her hands expertly slid across the rest of his body unhooking the remainder of his clothing before leaving him as naked as she was, "Let me do the work, my lord…"

Taking both her hands she held Stannis's cheeks and gave him a deep and passionate kiss, her tongue flaring as she pulled him deeper into her kiss. Breaking the kiss, she slowly slid her hands down over his battle chiselled chest. As her hands dropped lower, she bent at the knees slowly easing into a squat. As she came face to face with his cock, her hands arrived at his thighs, softly rubbing and caressing him. Stannis was gifted with his anatomy. From what she could tell he was at least ten inches and two inches thick. He was sizable and Melisandre thanked the Lord of Light for it. Her coercion was somewhat pleasurable for her and she had fun when she was manipulating him. If he was three inches long, she still do what she did, but wouldn't have nearly as much fun doing so.

Her hands wrapped around the base of his cock, holding his tool steady in front of her. Licking her lips, she hovered in front of the tip, her breath flowing over his shaft, sending tingling sensations up and down his length. His fists clenched as she leaned in and planted a wet kiss on the very tip of his cock. Her lips were covered in a layer of pre-cum and as she pulled away a string of pre-cum connected her mouth and his cock. Smirking she licked her lips exaggerating her moan immensely in order to turn Stannis on even more than her already was. She knew what he liked. She had had plenty of time to learn his kinks and perverse and naughty desires.

Looking up she saw that his eyes were closed, his mind in a trance as he waited for the impending pleasure. Leaning back in she planted a second kiss on his cockhead before moving her head slightly and planting a third kiss. Softly and slowly, she covered every inch of his throbbing cockhead with delicate and sweet kisses, teasing Stannis with the prospect of her hot, wet mouth around his cock. Groaning loudly, her moved his hand to her head, his fingers threading through her hair and holding onto her scalp firmly as she continued to simply kiss his head.

Deciding he had suffered enough, Melisandre planted one last kiss on the very tip of his cock, right over his cock slit. As she did so, she parted her lips taking the head of his cock into her mouth. Wrapping her lips firmly around his cock, she suckled softly for a few seconds before drawing her lips back across his head and returning to the kissing. Pressing her lips softly against his cock a few times, she pulled away and licked her lips clean of the pre-cum now covering it. Stannis liked it slow. To be teased and played with before going all out.

Returning her lips to his tip, her kissed his slit again, before letting the tip slide past her lips and deeper into her mouth. Holding the tip in her mouth, she sucked it clean taking every trace of pre-cum from his engorged, pulsing head. Licking him clean, she used her tongue to trace every sensitive crevice on his cock, eliciting pleasurable moans from his lips every time she flicked back and forth across his cock slit. One of her hands jerked his shaft while she suckled on his head, while her other hand was busy fondling his balls softly, squeezing and toying with his balls.

Pushing forward, Melisandre pushed an inch of Stannis's shaft into her mouth, her tip sliding back towards the opening of her throat. Taking a breath through her nose she pushed further letting his cock, slide into her throat a good few inches inside her mouth. Her lips clamped down tightly around his length. Slowly she eased his cock deeper into her throat, saliva building in her mouth, acting as lubrication for his probing cock. Humming around his cock, she sent deliberate vibrations along his shaft, causing him to ooze more pre-cum down her throat, which she happily did her best to swallow. It took a few minutes, but eventually she managed to take his cock, in all its glorious entirety into her throat, her red lips pressed firmly against his shaven crotch. Making sure to press them hard against his crotch, she left red imprints of her fiery lipstick at his base. Gagging slightly around his cock, she felt her throat tighten and constrict as she begged for air. Forcing herself to breathe through her nose, Melisandre held his cock in her throat as she tried to pleasure Stannis further.

Taking the hand that was jerking his cock, Melisandre reached it around and used it to cup his ass. Pulling his cheeks apart, she took one of her fingers and pressed it against his asshole. Consumed in the pleasure of her blowjob, Stannis didn't notice her probing finger as it traced around his puckered starfish, gently teasing and toying with the idea of sliding inside. Slowly she pushed the finger into her Lord's arsehole, the tip of her finger settling inside, his hole fitting snugly around her finger. Startled, Stannis thrust forward driving his hips further forward, pushing his cock a tiny bit further into Melisandre's throat. Panicked, she spluttered and spewed a mouthful of saliva down his shaft. The saliva seeped out of her mouth and down onto her tits, covering them in a sexy shine.

Holding her finger inside Stannis's ass, Melisandre began to slowly pump the tip of his finger back and forth, easing slightly more in and out as she did so, causing Stannis to moan louder. She had only recently opened Stannis up to the ideas of anal stimulation and she was slowly working up to the idea of a larger object sliding its way inside his arse. It was still early days and he was still tighter than a baby back there. Slowly sliding her finger back and forth, she managed to force the entire length inside up until the knuckle, much to her excitement.

As she rested her knuckle against Stannis's asshole, she started to move her mouth back along his cock. Slowly, she dragged her lips along his shaft all the way back to the tip. Planting a kiss on his tip, she circled her tongue around the sensitive head before slipping his cock back inside her mouth, moaning as she did so. Moving her lips back and forth across his shaft, Melisandre revelled in Stannis's pleasurable grunts and moans. Speeding up her movements, she made sure to pump his cock into her mouth a few times before kissing the tip and dancing her tongue across his cockhead a few times, before dipping his shaft back into her mouth. The constant pleasure and interesting intrusion into his ass was too much for Stannis and he felt his balls tighten and his orgasm approach.

As Melisandre pressed her lips against his base again, he thrust forwards, his cock twitching and Spasming as he did so. It took a few thrusts before his cockhead erupted, spurting his cum down the priestess's throat. Realising what was happening, she tried to remain calm, breathing through her nose as the cum sprayed down her throat. Loving the taste she swallowed every drop before Stannis finally stopped. Pulling his cock from her mouth, her panted heavily. Where most girls would gasp for air, Melisandre merely rose to her feet wiping her lips like a professional. Smirking she cast a glance down at his cock and remarked at the fact it was still hard.

"I must remark my lord… The Lord Of Light has surely graced you in terms of endurance," Melisandre smirked wiping a small bead of cum from her lip and softly caressing Stannis's cock in her hand, casually prodding his sensitive head against the soft flesh of her inner thigh, enticing him even further, "Perhaps you are ready for round two?"

"Of-course, Lady Melisandre," Stannis panted as he recuperated from the skilful blowjob he had just received. His asshole ached slightly, but it was shrouded amongst the pleasure of Melisandre's slow methodical jerking motions that coaxed the last bed of cum from his balls out onto her hand.

"Mmm, how formal off you… Now which positon would you like me in?" Melisandre whispered playfully letting go off Stannis cock and bouncing over to the table, "Would you like me bent over the table? My plump ass ready for your cock? All you would have to do is pry apart my arse cheeks and slide your cock inside my pussy. Or maybe even my arse?"

Melisandre leaned over the table presenting her arse to Stannis, her plump cheeks falling to either side. Reaching back she used one hand to pull her cheeks apart revealing her shimmering pussy and tight puckered arsehole, ready to be fucked. Her other hand slid into her mouth. Suckling on her fingers she reached back and dipped them into her pussy and then teasingly eased them into her arsehole. Moaning loudly, she looked into Stannis's eyes and watched him slowly jerk his cock. He stepped forward as if to mount her and fuck her into the table, but Melisandre had other ideas. Pushing of the table she glided over to the wall and lay sprawled against the stone, the cold rock chilling her to the bone.

"Perhaps if you're feeling more limber, you could pick me up, pin me against the wall and impale my undefended pussy upon your cock," Melisandre said as she lay against the wall. Throwing her head back she moaned as if Stannis was thrusting into her, imagining the feeling of his cock splitting her in two. She shifted her weight up and down, mimicking the idea that she was getting fucked, her moans in time with the imaginary sex. Her hands grasped at the wall, her fingers curling and scraping, as her hair splayed everywhere, "You could take me in your big strong arms, your hands grabbing or pulling at my ass cheeks as you pound me into the stone…"

Standing there admiring the redheaded woman, Stannis watched her slide away from the wall seductively and slowly strut towards his throne. Her ass bounced with each slow painful step, her hair reaching down just above her crack. Arriving at his throne, she cast a look over her shoulder before putting her left foot up onto the arm rest and leaning against the back of the chair. Her other foot was sat firmly on the ground. In this position her ass cheeks fell apart, showcasing her pussy and ass once more, speeding up Stannis' lustful stares and jerks. The wet slapping sounds of him jerking off and Melisandre's moans were all that filled the room.

"Or… if you are feeling especially naughty. You could relax on your throne and let me bounce up and down on your lordly cock," Melisandre moaned sinking her hips down and up pretending to be sliding up and down on Stannis's cock. Her hands grabbed her tits pulling and playing with the soft globes of flesh as she pretended to fuck Stannis. Fucking Stannis was part of plan, didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it, "Simply relax and let you Lady service you… I bet Selyse was never this naughty…"

"Oh she was never like you," Stannis murmured to himself as he walked over to Melisandre. She was lost in her own world and as he grabbed her hips, she gasped, "As much as I would love to have you service my cock on my throne, like the little whore you are. I have things to do. I want this arse of your bent over my table…"

Taking Melisandre by the hips, he forced her over the table. Gasping she felt her tits get pressed against the stone table and her legs separated. Grinding his cock against Melisandre's ass crack, he smeared his pre-cum against her arsehole and between her sweet cheeks. Moaning loudly, he grabbed the tip of his cock and readjusted it so it rubbed against her tight wet slit. Gasping as she felt his cock graze her pussy, Melisandre awaited the impended pleasure. The teasing prodding as Stannis searched for her entrance. The delicious pressure building at her cunt, until the tip slowly parts her folds and eases itself in. The gentle exploring as the cockhead splits her pussy apart, sliding through her folds. Then the cockhead pops inside, filling her entrance instantly.

Stannis paused for a moment, savouring the tightness and warmth of the woman's pussy. His hands left his cock and went to her arse cheeks, playing and pulling at the soft flesh before spanking her hard, leaving a hand print as red as the priestess hair. Gasping, Melisandre felt the sting of pain slowly fade into delicious pleasure as Stannis began to ease forwards. Her pussy expanded as the wider parts of his cock pushed on. Instead of halting, Stannis kept pushing his hips forward, the two of them locked in a blissful embrace. The pair fit together perfectly, his cock and her pussy, were soon one and the same. Groaning loudly, Stannis felt his hips press against her soft bottom and sighed.

He held his cock there for a moment before slowly drawing it back, savouring every pleasurable second he spent in her tight clutching pussy. As he pulled back, his cock exited her pussy with a glossy sheen as it was covered in her sweet juices. Biting her lip, Melisandre waited for the powerful thrust. Stannis pulled his hips back until only the tip remained inside her cunt. And then he pushed forwards quickly, burying his cock instantly. Gasping loudly, Melisandre soon moaned loudly as he began to pull out slowly and then slam his hips back in. Her arse rippled with each powerful, pleasurable thrust, the two moaning in perfect unison as they melded together. Crotch to arse.

He liked it slow. Slow and powerful. He would take his time drawing his cock backwards before sliding it back in as quickly as he could, his sensitive tip reaching new depths with each deep, commanding thrust. Grunting every time he slammed in, Stannis raised his hand and spanked the priestess again. She arched her back and her mouth involuntarily opened. Her breasts were swaying with each thrust, occasionally hitting her face as she lay propped up on her elbows. She was close to cumming, her pussy was aching release.

Suddenly as he thrust inside, Melisandre's pussy convulsed, Spasming around his cock, tightening as her pussy quivered through her orgasm. Stannis's cock was locked into place unable to move and was subjected to a tightened pussy, sending pleasure through his cock. As she squirted across the floor, Melisandre collapsed onto the table, exhausted. Her pussy finally loosened, allowing Stannis to pull his cock out and jerk it furiously. After being depleted of cum earlier, Stannis managed to spurt a few strands before collapsing into his throne tired.

"Shall I make the arrangements to marry Shireen to Robin Arryn then?" Melisandre asked standing up straight convinced with herself that she had managed to persuade him.

"I am convinced, yet it is not me who will ultimately make the decision. I am married and I shall not wed my daughter away without my wife's consent. It would be morally wrong," Stannis panted picking up a scrap of cloth and wiping his cock clean, "It is not me who needs convincing."

With that, Melisandre took her leave and strode naked into the corridors of Dragonstone. Stannis was on her side, but there was one more person she needed to sway. Selyse Baratheon.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. This message will be posted on all the latest chapters of my stories as this is part of my Christmas update. Every one of my stories has had at least one chapter updated and I have several new stories, so go check them all out.**

 **I will be taking a small break through the Christmas holidays and won't be uploading. If I do upload, it'll be one chapter to whichever story I feel like. I will be returning in the new year with lots of new stuff coming. The continuation of my stories, plus a few new stories including several stories branching into the realms of gaming.**

 **I have also begun to format and post my stories on . So if you prefer the interface and design of that site, then feel free to read them over there. Same username and story title! The rest of the stories will be up as soon as I get a chance to format and upload them**

 **When I return I will be doing a few stories at a time and leaving some of the stories to the side for a while. Don't worry, I will return to them at some point and time. In order to choose which stories I will continue after the holidays, I have put together a poll to find out which of my stories is the most popular. So if you want to see one of my stories immediately continued after the holiday then go vote for your favourite one on my profile. Most popular ones will get priority for uploads!**

 **Please review, favourite, follow and check out my other stores. Have a very Merry Christmas. Or if not Christmas, have a happy holidays, whoever you are, whatever you celebrate at this time of year and as always… Till Next Time**


	16. Chapter 16: A Lowly Lady

**Author's Note: This is a chapter that I have wanted to write for a while. Well I at least wanted to write this character! I am of course speaking about the lovely Lady Maergery Tyrell. (I say 'lady' in the loosest of terms!) I adore Natalie Dormer and personally think she is one of the fittest Game Of Thrones girls and would gladly fuck her plump arse! She doesn't feature in the story until later on, but I felt she needed to arrive in Kings Landing a little earlier for some much needed fun.**

 **I always imagined her as a refrained slut, who was really naughty when she wanted to be, but secluded in her desires whilst in the public eye. And thus, I wrote this chapter where she is a sexual deviant, so please enjoy! Review with feedback, suggestions and future pairings!**

 **IMPORTANT**

 **Please read to the end to find the choices for the next few chapters. Review with which pairing listed at the bottom you would like to see next. Or review with them ranked in order of favourite to least! Thanks!**

Chapter 16: A Lowly Lady

Smacking her lips, Maergery slid deeper down into the chair. Gulping down a small sip of wine, she let a curt smile stretched across her face. Setting the glass of wine down on the small table beside her, she sighed in content. Adjusting her seat, she ground her bare arse into the soft leather, cooing at the adorable sensation. She was naked. How she liked to be. Her perfect hourglass figure on display for all she wanted to see. Her sizable breasts, soft and full, with her tiny pink nipples standing to attention. Her soft, creamy white skin exposed in its entirety, every last inch of her glorious flesh. Her plump arse was currently resting on the chair, but was a delight either way. Perfectly round and deliciously soft.

And her pussy. Her pussy was well tended to, shaven bare. She wouldn't let a man fuck her there until her wedding night, but she had discovered other pleasures born from her buxom body. Her pussy was glistening wet, a mixture of her arousal and saliva as a man, she couldn't quite recall his name, lapped away at her pink, velvety folds. A helpless moan escaped her soft pink lips as his tongue flicked across her clit, sending shivers of pleasure through her body. Sliding further down the chair, she pushed her pussy down onto the man, forcing his tongue deep into her succulent hole.

Her soft, dainty hands weaved their way through his hair as she guided his tongue to reach the most pleasurable places in her cunt. Her family were in King's Landing to witness the King return from the north and attend the Hand's Tourney. They had been there for two weeks and Maergery had broken. She had tried to pass her time with the ladies and attending dinners, but even that became dull after a time. So she sought out… other entertainment. A brothel, in the seedier part of town. She had followed her brother there one evening and decided to sample some of the local produce. This was her fourth time and she had a queue lined up outside her door.

Wrapping her milky thighs around the man's neck, she pulled him deeper, drowning him in her wet flesh and smothering him with her soft thighs. His tongue wriggled back and forth inside, her hole, delving deeper and deeper into her delicious folds. His thumbs snaked their way between her legs and worked her clit, rubbing soft concentric circles over the sensitive nub, simply adding to the amazing pleasure swarming her body. Her fingers left his head and instead focussed on her own pleasure, grabbing and pulling on her breasts. Her eyelids rolled down as she rubbed her nipples between her fingers, moaning at the pleasurable sensations rushing through her body.

"Mmm… good boy," she moaned as the male prostitute's tongue delved even deeper, craving her sweet lady juices. Lifting his chin from her pussy, she looked down at the chiselled piece of man meat, his anvil like jaw, glistening wet with her juices. Leaning down, she nimbly captured the man's lips with her own, not in a show of passion, but rather in a need to taste herself. The taste of a woman's pussy was a taste she savoured, but one she rarely achieved. Breaking her kiss, she looked at her toy, "Take of your breeches and lay flat on the bed. I need some cock… Make sure to lube it up. Spit'll do."

"Yes Milady," the man replied as she swung her long and slender leg over his body and stood up, her nude form bouncing across to the door. Peering out she saw the queue of men waiting to please her. They stood shirtless, or even naked. Some jerking and some even lending a hand to one another, slowly jerking each other off. Oh how she adorned gay men. One man was even bent over, his ass stretching to accommodate the thick length of one of the male prostitutes. She couldn't quite see the man who was bent over, but she caught glimpses of curly, mousy hair as his cock swayed back and forth with each impact.

Smirking, she turned back and closed the door and cast a glance over at the bed. The man had reclined on the bed, his cock standing straight up, glistening and shimmering with spit, all ready for her. He was sizable too, a good few inches longer than the previous men. A welcome change. Maergery enjoyed testing her limits. Striding across the room, she clambered onto the bed, her breasts swaying as she straddled the cock. Reaching between her legs, she almost naturally reached for his cock, quickly positioning it at her gaping arse hole. The past few guys had left a lasting impression on her body and she was happy about it. She liked thinking of herself as a slut. A whorish lady, who appeared high and mighty, but would be the filthiest whore in all the land.

Grasping the tip of his cock, she gently stroked and squeezed his sensitive head, coaxing several drops of pearly white pre-cum from his slit, before massaging it into the mixture of saliva and cum that was covering his delicious cock. Ensuring that it was sufficiently lubricated, Maergery then pressed the cockhead firmly against her arse, fitting it snugly in her tight little hole. Her nimble and thin frame ensured that despite the vigorous fucking she received almost daily, she remained delightfully and deliciously tight. As the tip settled at her entrance, she made sure it wouldn't move and adjusted her position so that she had her hands resting behind her, her back facing the man beneath her.

Closing her eyes, she moaned as the tip slowly slipped past her sphincter, her arsehole, tightening snugly around his cock, stretching and flexing around the shaft. The tip settled inside as she moaned a low and husky moan, adjusting to the pulsating intruder. No matter how many times you take a cock into your arse, it still takes a moment to adjust to the feeling of fullness. Crouching on the balls of her feet, she slowly dropped her ass lower, letting the cock slide further and further inside her. Inch after inch disappeared inside of her as she moaned louder and louder, her back hunching and her toes curling in sweet orgasmic pleasure. It took a couple dozen seconds for her managed to wriggle the entirety of the thick shaft inside her tight little bum, but as she let her soft bum cheeks press against the prostitutes shaven crotch, she let out a small gasp of pleasure and a little of pride, having taken such a sizable length into her arse.

Maergery almost fell forwards, but the man slid his hands around her waist, fondling her plump arse cheeks and holding her steady. As her mouth hung open in ecstasy, she gathered herself and used her dainty hands to slap his away from her body. He was a tool to her own pleasure and she didn't particularly want him manhandling her precious and voluptuous goods. Taking the hint, he grasped at the sheets, not quite able to comprehend the fact that he was balls deep in one of the hottest highborn ladies in the land. And the fact that it was her tight lady's arse wrapped around his cock.

"Oh fuck yes…" Maergery moaned beneath her breath as she leant forward slightly and raised her arse up along his cock. The sudden shift, made her groan, but not stop as she continued to draw her arsehole along his shaft until only his pulsing purple head remained lodged inside. Pausing for a second, Maergery barely hesitated before slamming her ass back down, her plump cheeks bouncing and rippling as his cock disappeared swiftly inside her. Gasping loudly, she gyrated her hips, simply loving the feeling of a cock inside her once more. Grunting, she began to rhythmically pound his cock in and out for a couple thrust before relishing the feeling of him inside her, by twisting her hips, making sure he plundered every nook and cranny of her slutty arse, "Mmm… fuck me…"

As she built up a slow pace, she heard the moans and groans of the man behind her, as his cock shifted back and forth inside her. His nails dug into the bedsheets as he resisted fondling her nude form. She liked the element of control, and restricted his access to her body. Made her feel… horny. The wet slapping sounds of their fucking filled the room, mixing amongst their lusty moans and grunts. The rhythmic slaps of his balls against her pussy, caused her to moan, his sack colliding with her clitoris and sending jolts of pleasure through her spasm ridden body. Consumed in her lust, she closed her eyes and sank into her own world of pleasure which was swiftly interrupted when she heard the door open.

"Sister? My, my what have you gotten yourself into? Rather what have you gotten into yourself?" Loras chided as he strode across the room to the table with Maergery's wine. Taking a new goblet he poured himself a glass before turning to admire his sister. She hadn't refrained from her actions since he walked in and may have increased the fervour and intensity of her pounding, her breasts swaying with each deep and powerful thrust. Opening her eye, she glanced over at her brother, seeing him to be entirely naked, his cock, rock hard and covered in spit and cum. Looking closely she could see a trickle of cum seeping down from his gaping asshole. He was the man getting fucked in the corridor. She should have known, "And in your ass? You are a naughty girl."

"Of course. Taking it in the ass was always your thing. Afraid I might infringe upon your territory?" Maergery laughed as she watched her brother blush in response to her outburst. Using one hand to steady herself, she slid her hips back and forth, her asshole stretching even further with each thrust. She could feel the man's balls tightening and clenching as he neared his orgasm, trying his hardest to keep up with her and last as long as he could, so he could squeeze every last second of fucking the Lady Tyrell's arse, that he could, "What is it that you want?"

"Well… Grandmother wishes us both to be there at dinner. Promptly. She wishes to discuss the king's tourney and acquiring… 'assets'" Loras explained downing the goblet of wine and crossing back to the door, intending to squeeze one last fuck out before he had to return to the castle, "Don't be late."

"Wait a moment Loras!" Maergery squealed as the man groaned loudly, his cock burying itself deep in her ass as it twitched and squirmed. Spasming and shaking, his cock spurted several long strands of cum deep into her arse, painting her inside with his seed. Moving back and forth, she made sure to milk every last drop of cum out of the man's cock before turning to her brother. Spreading her legs slightly, she let him get a good look at the cock buried up her ass and cum slowly seeping out of her tight hole, "Care for a taste?"

Conflicted, Loras conceded and clambered onto the bed, positioning his head between her legs and eying up her flexing cum covered hole. Leaning in, he collected a sample of the man's cum, relishing the salty taste before wriggling his tongue into her arsehole alongside his cock. This wasn't the first time she and Loras had sexual encounters. During their early teens, they discovered their sexuality and experimented with each other (much like Arya and Bran) and quickly discovered a number of pleasures. They discovered a toy in one of the servants chambers. A toy they would later discover to be a strapon. It was from there that Loras discovered his love for cock and being fucked in the ass. As Loras turned more towards men, Maergery found other ways for her pleasure, but the two still enjoyed each other's bodies from time to time.

"That's right brother… get your tongue deep in there," Maergery moaned as his hands rested on her creamy thighs, parting her legs wider, giving him more access to her arsehole. He savoured the taste, remembering the day that the two of them snuck away and licked each other's arses down in the kitchens when they were teenagers. Moaning into her ass and the prostitute's cock, he felt his own cock begin to harden as he lapped away at his cum. Pulling away, he licked his lips and slid from the bed.

"It's been a treat, but I must be off," Loras said, desperate to find some young stud to sink his cock into find his desperate release. As he turned to leave, Maergery piped up.

"But my two cocks here are a mess! Covered in cum," Maergery smirked as she pulled her arse of the prostitute and pulled him to his feet by his cock, which was still hard. Guiding him over to her brother by his cock, she stood between them, her soft, silky hands slowly jerking back and forth across the two shafts, "Now what kind of lady would I be, if I let you two walk out of her looking filthy like this? Why don't you two… let me clean you up?"

As the two men stuttered an incomprehensible response, neither objecting nor entirely agreeing, Maergery smirked and bent at the knees, squatting between the two cocks, her mouth salivating at the prospect of their delicious shafts. She had sucked many cocks in her time, from guardsmen to servants to stable hands. She wasn't above giving a good blowjob and relished at the taste and feeling of a thick cock down her throat. Years of practice with Loras meant that had developed quite the ability to suckle on delicious cock. An ability she exercised far too often for her Grandmother's liking. Not that her Grandmother's disapproval stopped her. You could even say it spurred her on even further.

Stroking the two cocks, she licked her lips and leant forward capturing the tip of the prostitute's cock in her mouth, secretly wanting to get his over and done with so that she could focus on her brother's large and tastier cock. Continuing to jerk her brother's cock, she suckled gently on the man's cock, spewing saliva down the his shaft, licking his cum from his length and tasting the lingering taste of her own arse on his shaft. Moaning into his cock, she used her free hand to massaging his shimmering, saliva covered balls eliciting more moans of pleasure from his lips. Loras was enjoying watching his sister suck on his cock, almost making him want to join her, but he refrained. Instead, he let his hands explore the man's chiselled chest and pert little bum, cupping his cheeks and pulling him forward, consequently pushing his cock deeper into Maergery's mouth. As his sister continued her ministrations, he leant forward and planted his lips on the prostitute's mouth, taste the remnants of wat he could only discern as his sister's sweet pussy.

The three of them moaned together, as Maergery's soft, plump lips drew back and forth across the man's length, his balls tightening beneath her grasp as he barrelled towards his second orgasm. His heightened sensitivity from the ass fucking he was a part of, had left his cock on the brink of a second orgasm. The lips and hand of Maergery and the fondling fingers of her brother was enough to set him over the edge. His cock spasmed and twitched the last few drops of cum in his balls, squirting down her throat. Holding her mouth over his cock, she made sure to gulp down every las drop before popping his cock from her mouth. Shining with saliva, it was spotless. Smiling at her handiwork, she gave him a playful slap on the arse, "One clean cock. Of you pop and let me and my dear brother have the room…"

Breathless after the session with Maergery, the prostitute stumbled mindlessly towards th door, his softening cock, swaying with each staggering step her took. Turning to focus on Loras, Margaery smirked at her brother, before taking the tip of his cock into her mouth. Her hands reach around to cup his arse cheeks, fondling the toned muscular form of her brother. Effortlessly, she pushed forwards, the entirety of his cock sliding into her throat and her lips pressing against his crotch with ease. Smiling, he remarked at his sister's skills, noting that no lover of his had been able to handle his cock with such skill and sexual prowess. Holding his cock in her tight and clutching throat, she moaned, humming around his cock, before slowly and sensually drawing her lips back along his shaft, her longue tracing lines along the shaft. As she reached his tip, she impaled her mouth on his cock once more, before slowly and pleasurably drawing back.

Loras's hands rested on the red hair of his sister as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Margaery developed a rhythm, sliding back and forth, moaning all the while. Slyly, she used on of her hands to pry her brother's arse cheeks apart as the other hand slid between and rested at his entrance. Drawing her mouth back, she simultaneously took all of his cock into her mouth and buried three fingers into her brother's arse. Gasping and moaning, Loras was shocked and his body froze, his orgasm flooding over him suddenly. His cock spasmed and flexed inside her mouth, as cum flowed down her throat. Shocked herself, Margaery spluttered slightly, before regaining her composure and swallowing the last few drops. Regaining his frame of mind, Loras recovered from his orgasm, breathing heavily as Margaery wiped her lips with her thumb, cleaning away a stray droplet of cum, a wide smirk on her face.

"That was the best orgasm I've had in ages," Loras panted as he steadied himself on the door handle, "What have I been missing?"

"A woman's touch," Margaery smirked going to the door and leaning into her brother's ear, "We are probably going to want to leave here a different times. Arouse less suspicion. So you go ahead, I'll follow soon."

Nodding, Loras barely had time to formulate a sentence as Maergery ushered him out and closed the door. It was sound advice. With so many spies in King's Landing, you couldn't be too careful. Besides it would buy her another hour with the boys. That would be at least two of them. Maybe three if she did multiple at the same time. Or… maybe all five at once… she loved being a lady…

 **Author's Note: There was Maergery's sexual debut. A lot of fun. Writing this gave me an idea for a future chapter. Not soon, but it will be coming. Maergery/Loras/Cersei/Jaime. Big sibling foursome. Could be interesting. Let me know your thoughts. As for the next chapter, we once again have a choice. These are five choices. These five choices are the next five chapters. But you can decide which one you want to see first. They are as follows:**

 **Robb/Osha**

 **Cersei/Arya and Cersei/Sansa**

 **Melisandre/Selyse**

 **Cersei/Joffrey(Strapon punishment)**

 **Ned/Myrcella and Robert/Myrcella**

 **Let me know in a review or a PM your choice of the order in which you want to see them. Whichever you want. Also, I'm looking for someone to bounce ideas off of and talk to about the story. If you are willing to give detailed feedback and ideas then drop me a PM and we can talk. As always, show your love in the reviews, always helps out. And suggest a future pairing. Doesn't have to be one of the ones listed above. Give me some new ideas if you want! Till next time!**


	17. Chapter 17: Love and Hate

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Pretty positive feedback for Maergery so she will undoubtedly be feature prominently in coming chapters! Love her! Anyway, as for the next chapters, I have come up with an idea as to how to work this story and make sure I am writing what people want to see! So every five chapters, I will post the pairing for the next five chapters and you guys will vote on what you want to see next. Kind of like how this chapter was. I gave you five options and you guys picked what you wanted. If you guys think that'll work or if it's a terrible idea, then let me know!**

 **As of now the voting reopens and then next chapter will be one of the following, depending on your votes. Votes already cast still count, but you can review again if you want to. Review with your choices and the most popular will be written! As of finishing this chapter, I wish to make and addition to the list and hope you guys will enjoy the idea!**

 **-Myrcella/Ned and Myrcella/Robert**

 **-Robb/Osha**

 **-Joffrey/Cersei**

 **-Melisandre/Selyse**

 **-Sansa/Cersei/Myrcella (New entry!)**

 **Also there is a new poll on my Profile about your favourite chapter so far. Just want to get an idea as to what you guys liked and didn't! So if you can spare a minute to fill that out, it would be much appreciated! As always, an ideas are welcome and let me know what pairings besides the ones in the voting list you want to see! Suggestions, scenarios and feedback are all welcome.**

 **Now onto the chapter. Without a doubt, the winner was of course Arya/Cersei and Cersei/Sansa with 12 votes! I pretty much knew this would win within the first day of uploading. So enjoy and remember to review with your choice for the next chapter out of the four choices above!**

Chapter 17: Love and Hate

The Bitch! Cersei stormed through the castle, her face red with feverous rage. The fucking bitch! That Whore Arya had set her dog on Cersei's poor princely son and all the justice the slut got was that her sister's mongrel was killed. Cersei had just finished in the throne room downstairs and as she raced through the castle, her mind was a flutter with how she was going to exact her revenge. They were a few days ride from King's Landing, so Cersei considered waiting and having full access to her arsenal of toys, but decided against it, wanting revenge as soon as possible.

Bursting into her quarters, she raced towards her bedroom and found her toy waiting. Bran was sitting on the bed, fully dressed with a book in his hand, studying whilst he waited for his queen to return. As she burst in, angrily Bran panicked fearing he had done something wrong. Shielding his face, he waited to hear her furious rage, but only her soft motherly voice came out.

"Don't be afraid my little wolf, my anger is not for you," She said reaching out and lifting her boy toy to his feet on the bed. He was just taller than she was when standing on the bed and he looked at her, he saw compassion and love, with burning fury behind it, but it was not for him, "Just come help your queen out of her dress."

Bran's eyes lit up as she suggested this and he bound like a helpless dog to help his queen get naked. Bouncing around behind her, he stretched up and used his little fingers to untie the leather strings holding the fabric of her red dress together. As he loosened them of, the garment, slackened and slowly fell to the floor. Catching it, Bran used the opportunity to slowly move his hands down her body, removing the dress as he went. Arriving at her plump bum cheeks, he squeezed them softly through her red silk panties. Crouching to his knees, he slid the dress from off her feet and discarded it to one side before looking up and coming face to face with her sweet cheeks. Planting a kiss on her creamy arse, he came round in front of her and smiled at his queen, "As you requested your majesty. Anything else?"

Turning to look at herself in the mirror, she admired her womanly curves only accentuated by the tight little red silk panties she had on. Her heaving chest was held back by a flimsy matching bra, cradling her breasts softly. Running her hands along her hips, she decided that this would do, "Yes my little wolf… be a dear and fetch me my big strapon."

"Of course, your majesty!" Bran said, almost giddily. The last time she had used the toy on him, the orgasm had been sublime and he soiled the sheets within seconds after the leather tip slipped past his hole. She continued her assault on his ass for hours, with uncountable orgasms soaking their sheets. It was the best time that Bran had had with Cersei and now he was eager for a second round. Fishing the toy out of Cersei's nightstand. Taking the leather harness and large tapered cock, Bran cradled it lovingly in his hands, his own cock hardening quickly. Sliding the harness up over his queen's thighs, he fastened it tightly around her hips, adjusting her panties so as to chafe.

Making sure the harness was correctly arranged and comfortable, Bran turned his back on his queen and unfastened his own breeches. Sliding his breeches down his legs, Bran exposed his tight young arse, now developing a nice gape. Bending over, he pressed his cock against the bed and waited for Cersei to assume her familiar position. Closing his eyes, he waited, his cock already leaking pre-cum onto the sheets beneath him, smearing across his stomach.

"How eager, my little wolf. But I'm afraid, not tonight. This toy is for someone else," Cersei smiled, her smile turning to a sneer as she said her final words, knowing just whose tight ass would be impaled on her cock tonight, "But I will be back before you know It and then… I'll be all yours. Sound good?"

"Yes your majesty!" Bran blushed, pulling his breeches up nervously, his face red. Cersei turned around and strode from the room, leaving Bran to rush to her night stand and pull out one of her many dildos. Stripping naked, he lay back against the headboard of the bed and suckled softly on the toy, ready for his own night of fun.

Cersei, however was hell bent on her own plans. If her dear husband would not punish the little Stark brat, she would make sure that she did. And she would be thorough with her punishment. Exiting her chambers, she stepped into the hall, the cool air biting at her exposed flesh. Turning down the corridor, she made her way swiftly towards Arya's quarters, knowing the way very well. She had made many ventures to Bran's quarters which lay right beside Arya's and so she was very familiar with the path. A few turns and twists and she stood before the door, her knuckles clenched in anger. How dare she hurt Joffrey. The Stark Slut would pay and pay good.

Entering the room, Cersei began to slowly jerk her cock out of habit. Casting a glance around the room, she saw the girl asleep, face upwards on her bed. A devilish smile on her face, Cersei swiftly crossed the room, jerking her cock menacingly as she went. Taking Arya's bedcovers, she ripped the of her, exposing the girl to the open air. She was in a simple white nightie and nothing more. The coolness emanating around the room had brought her nipples to stiff peaks on her small, young frame. Just looking at the girl brought anger to her face and she knew her plan.

Straddling the girl's chest, so that her cock rested just against her lips, Cersei smiled. Snaking her hands into the collar of the girl's nightie, she felt the warmth of the Stark girl against her hands. With one sharp move, she ripped the material off, tossing the garment to one side, leaving her in a pair of simple cotton panties. Gasping at the sound, Arya suddenly awoke, shocked to see the queen straddling her with a fake, tapered leather cock resting so near her mouth, "What the fu…"

Before the girl could say anything, Cersei thrust forward, sliding the cock past her small curt lips and into the little girl's hot wet mouth. Gagging and spluttering as her tongue was trapped beneath the size of the fake cock invading her mouth, Arya flailed, trying desperately to push the queen off of her. Her hands clawed at Cersei's thighs as she tried to throw the woman off, but Cersei was adamant. Trapping Arya's hands beneath her knees, Cersei smirked and slapped Arya's cheek, reminding her of her place, as she let the tip of the cock rest inside her mouth, "Did you really think I would let you off so easily after what you did to my poor little Joffrey? No… you are in for it now!"

Saliva poured from Arya's mouth as the thick object in her mouth stretched her lips obscenely. Bran's cock had been big and Joffrey's even bigger, but nothing compared to the thick monster Cersei was sporting between her legs. Unable to move, she could only watch as Cersei sank her hips lower, pushing her fake cock deeper into Arya's uncooperative mouth. Hitting, Arya's throat, which was sealed tight, Cersei smiled, easing her cock back and forth hoping to break past the girls barrier and slide her cock deep into Arya' mouth. She wanted to watch the girl gag and choke on her cock.

"Come on now, slut… open wide… let your queen fuck your whorish throat!" Cersei said massaging her own breasts as she watched Arya's eyes light up with rage. Determined to keep her mouth shut, Arya clamped her teeth down on Cersei's cock, biting into the toy, hoping to deter the queen from her advances, "Hahaha… oh, girl… If I were a man that would work, but alas I am not. So open up!"

Keeping her throat clamped tightly, she made sure not to allow Cersei the satisfaction of fucking her throat. She could feel the queen's gaze burning into her as she defied her orders and she prepared herself for the furious rage of the queen, but no such anger surfaced. Only a beaming, warm smiling that was oddly unsettling, "No? Oh… well, I'll just have to take this into my own hands."

Without shifting her position, Cersei snaked one of her hands between her thighs and took a hold of Arya's erect nipple. Arya's eyes widened as she realised what Cersei was going to do. Holding onto her nipple tightly, Cersei sharply twisted it, eliciting pain in Arya's young nubile body. Gasping, she unwittingly opened her throat, allowing Cersei to push her hips forward and slip the tip of her cock into Arya throat. Her throat spasmed at the sensation and she gagged, trying to force the cock out of her mouth. Smirking as the cock head slipped past her throat, Cersei adjusted her position so she was leaning over Arya's face, allowing for a better angle for a delicious throat fucking. Something Arya deserved.

Readying herself, Cersei suddenly and un-expectantly dropped her hips sinking the entirety of her fake cock into Arya's throat, sending the girls eyes wide open. Her lips were forcefully pressed against the crotch of the harness, her throat tightening and flailing around the thick invading cock. Trying to wriggle her hands free, Arya gave up, her eyes almost teary as she struggled for breath. Coughing around Cersei's cock, she spluttered a mouthful of saliva around Cersei's strapon, the spit flowing back down Arya's defenceless chin. Holding her hips in place, Cersei smiled, before drawing her hips back, but not far enough to let her cockhead slip out of her throat.

Closing her eyes, Cersei leaned on all fours, her knees still trapping Arya's hands and her hands resting above Arya's head. The position allowed her to sink her hips deeply and quickly. As she drew back to the opening of Arya's throat, she smiled, watching her glistening cock draw back covered from base to tip in the slut's saliva. Subconsciously moaning, even though the cock elicited no physical pleasure within her, Cersei slammed her hips downwards, burying her cock instantly. Instead of holding her position, she instead drove her hips back and forth, driving deeper and deeper, into Arya's clutching throat as she fought against the queen's restraints.

"Mmm…your throat is tight and warm… like any good whore… No wonder Bran wanted a more sophisticated tongue to please him," Cersei sneered as she pummelled her hips downwards, saliva pouring from the defenceless Stark girl's mouth, Cersei's cock thick with spittle, "Time to try out your little arse. See if it's anything special!"

Her muffled cries of protest soon echoed around the room as Cersei pulled her cock out of Arya's saliva covered mouth. Obscenities were thrown her way as Cersei grimaced at the young girl's voice, "Get of me bitch! Fuck… get off… me!"

Ignoring Arya, Cersei unpinned her arms and grabbed the small girl by the hips, watching as she flailed trying to hit her. The girl was far smaller than she was and thus wasn't able to stop Cersei from manhandling her into position. Flipping the girl over, so that her cute little arse was facing upwards, Cersei pressed her motherly body against the back of Arya' using her own breasts to pin the young girl down. Continuing to flail her arms, Arya cursed and yelled, trying to push Cersei off. Reaching down between her legs, Cersei grabbed her cockhead and pressed it snugly up against Arya's squirming arse, "Stop squirming! Now… you're brother loves this toy… let's see if you can take it as well as he does."

"What? My brother? Fuck, get off me! Don't you fucking dare. Get of me you bi…" Arya screamed furiously trying to push the woman's heavy weight of her back. She was interrupted mid-sentence as Cersei's cock head found its mark and settled neatly against her puckered arsehole. Her eyes widened as the toy pushed downwards, forcing her mouth open. Gasping she felt her hole, against all her will, begin to pry apart and the lubricated tip of the cock, slowly wriggle its way inside her arse. Silenced by the intrusive length pressing against her bum hole, Arya suddenly gasped loudly as her asshole stretched a little too wide and Cersei's cockhead slipped inside, her hole tightening and fitting snugly around the thick length, "Oh… fuck… shit…. Fuck… holy…"

"Mmm… you're looser than Bran is. Oh yeah. It takes a little persuasion for Bran to let this slide up his tight little boy pussy, but you! You're a little buttslut! It slid right in there with no bother!" Cersei mocked keeping her body pressed against Arya's making sure she wouldn't be able escape her long thick fake cock. Her bra cover breasts pressed firmly against the very top of the younger woman's shoulder blades holding her in place as Arya shuddered at the thick cock In her arse. The feeling of her hole, stretching to accommodate Cersei was overwhelming. There were tinges and flickers of pleasure, but they were almost entirely defused by the amounts of pain. She was barely able to comprehend the words the queen was saying about her brother. Shocked to hear about how much of a bitch Bran had become, Arya focussed on not passing out on the queen, desperate to not give her the satisfaction of such lustful accomplishment.

Pushing her body up slightly to get a bit of leverage, Cersei slid her hips down slowly. She wasn't an animal. She wouldn't just drive the entirety of the thick long cock into her ass mercilessly. She wanted the feeling of the slut's arse being stretched and flexed to last as long as possible. Easing her way down, she saw an inch disappear into the girl's tight bum and her flexing hole cling and clutch for more, even though Arya had had more than her fill. Grunting painfully and breathing deeply, Arya felt another two inches swiftly slip inside her. Smiling maliciously, Cersei leaned backwards and knelt upright, her cock still submerged in Arya's tight young ass. She was confident the little slut wouldn't run, even if she did, her arse would be hurting so much, she wouldn't make it far enough.

"Mmm! So deliciously tight! Any boy would be happy to have this! Shame the only guy you could get to fuck your slutty ass now gets his fun from me!" Cersei teased, raising both her hands and slapping Arya's arse firmly, her bum cheeks stinging with red hand prints, singed into her sweet, creamy northern skin. As Cersei pushed more of her cock inside, she watched the thicker middle part of the cock stretch Arya's arse further, before the base collided with her small pert butt cheeks. With the entire cock lodged inside her arse, Arya stifled a scream with her pillow, her ass being torn in two, by the thick strapon, "All the way! Like a good little whore! Mmm… lets ride your ass into the dirt, like the proper whore you are!"

Before Arya could grunt anything in protest, Cersei adjusted herself and slowly drew her cock back out, causing Arya to groan in relief before sharply grunting and squealing as the cock hammered its way back home. Cersei was relentless now, her hips clashed against Arya's pert bum with increased fervour, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filling the room. The sound of her saliva covered cock impaling the girl's tight arse only encouraged Cersei to increase the power behind her thrusts, slamming her hips into the slut's ass. Bran liked it rough, but sensual, but today Cersei was just rough. Pulling her tits out of her bra, she grabbed and squeezed her breasts, softly tweaking her nipple between her thumb and fore finger as, Arya grunted and groaned in general discomfort.

Arya had succumbed to her punishment, letting out low and husky groans every time Cersei thrusted into her and sharply gasping whenever, Cersei's soft hands struck her now vibrantly red arse cheeks, burning after repeated strikes. Raising her hips one last time, Cersei slammed inside, making sure to get her cock as deep as she could, before pulling her cock all the way out of her arse and sliding of the bed. Arya was exasperated and had had everything taken out of her. She lay emotionless on the bed, her arse sore and her breath ragged, as Cersei realised she was done. Turning for the door with a satisfied look on her face, Cersei smirked. Pulling the door open she turned and said, "Don't ever think about hurting my dear Joffrey again, or I'll get a strapon twice the size and fuck you all night with it. Once I'm done, your ass will never be the same again."

Leaving the room, she closed the door and leaned back against the wall, satisfied with the punishment she had inflicted on the girl. She would remember her place from now on. Turning to return to Bran, Cersei was suddenly struck by a thought… Turning towards the door across from Arya's a smirk stretched across her face. She had never rewarded Sansa for such loyalty in the court. Perhaps she should make another visit tonight. Reaching down to her hips, she unfastened the strapon and stowed it away behind a suit of armour, not wanting to scare the young princess with such a sizable tool.

Striding across to Sansa's door in nothing, but her red silk panties and bra, Cersei hung on the door way sexily as she knocked several times on the wooden door. Her mind wandered with the possibilities. A young, vibrant, sexy northern redheaded lady. Something about it just made her pussy tingle.

"Who is it?" a tentative voice called out from within the room. Sansa had been told by her father to open the door to no one without asking first who was there.

"It is the queen, my little dove. Cersei," She replied, her voice low and sultry in hopes of enticing the younger girl to taste some queenly meats. But of course, this was ultimately about ensuring assets. Sansa was valuable and Cersei needed to make sure her loyalty was straight. So tonight, all the pleasure was for Sansa. Bran would take care of Cersei if she needed to cum later.

"Your majesty. One moment!" Sansa called nervously setting down a candle stick and rushing to the door to unbolt it quickly, "I fear I am in state of undress not befitting such company as yours."

"Not to worry, my dear. I suspect you shall be far more covered up than I," Cersei replied almost with a chuckle knowing that Sansa would have to be naked to be in a state of undress below herself. A little confused, Sansa pushed the comment out of mind and found the key to the door. After unlocking the iron lock, she pulled the door open and realised what the queen meant.

"Your majesty!" Sansa gasped, seeing the queen's lightly tanned flesh on show. Pretty much the entirety of Cersei's curvaceous and perfect feminine body was there for Sansa to see and she couldn't help, but blush and avert her eyes. Smiling to herself the queen strode into the room and closed the door behind herself, in fear of someone seeing her in her current state of undress.

"Come now, Sansa. We are all women here. Nothing to be ashamed of," Cersei chuckled as Sansa did her best not to look at the queen's near nude form. At seeing the queen almost naked before her, Sansa felt a strange twinge in her pussy, one that was introduced by Ros back in Winterfell. A twinge for women. She had last felt it with Arya, earlier that day down by the stream with Joffrey. It was a feeling she was a little embarrassed about. Ladies were meant to like men, not men and women. Blushing heavily, Sansa averted her eyes, not even letting a single glimpse of the queen enter her vision, "Look at me, my little dove."

Raising her hand to Sansa's cheek, Cersei lifted her head until Sansa's gaze was locked firmly on her body. Whilst Sansa was distracted with ignoring the queen's body, Cersei had peeled away her panties and unhooked her bra, so that she stood naked before the young girl dressed only in her flimsy, thin nightie. Sansa's eyes ogled at Cersei's body, drinking in every sexy womanly curve and every inch of her glorious flesh. Her soft breasts, hanging perfectly on her body, with tiny pink nipples capping each one of perfectly. Her trimmed pussy and plump arse, a sight that made Sansa's pussy quiver and begin to wet.

"My dear…. If there is one thing I value more than anything… its loyalty," Cersei murmured, pulling Sansa close to her, her hands snaking onto the young girl's hips, pulling her close, so that their crotches ground together in lustful matrimony, "And the loyalty you showed today… by telling the truth… it's worth a hefty reward."

Sansa's breath quickened as the queen slipped her hands around her neck and slowly undid the lacy string holding her garment together. Plucking the last string free, Sansa felt the nightie pool around her legs and her nude body exposed to the cold air. Cersei's hands grabbed Sansa's hips pulling them firmly against her own, their pussies pressing against each other, the heat from each other as clear as day. Moaning slightly, she let her lips linger near Sansa's, her hot breath grazing across the redhead's flustered and blushing cheek as she let her mouth hang open in awe and pleasure.

"And there is no greater reward… than the pleasures of the female form," Cersei breathed, leaning in and pressing her lips softly against Sansa's, their eyes closed in pleasure and passion. Biting gently on the redhead's bottom lip, Cersei stared deeply into the younger girl's eyes, her lust for the redhead girl taking over, "And thus… I give myself… And all the pleasures that come with such a reward."

Without letting Sansa breathe a single word, Cersei hooked her hands underneath Sansa's creamy, milky white thighs and tripped her backwards onto the bed, eliciting and breathless gasp from her soft pink lips. Swaying her hips, she sauntered towards the bed, biting her lip as Sansa instinctively shuffled back so her head was against the headboard. Her legs naturally spread wide, showing of her pussy, with its shaven strip of fiery red pubic hair. Her pussy was already glistening, stimulated from the queen's appearance and sexual advances. She was butter in Cersei's hands.

"Wet already? Tell me, little dove… do you know the pleasures and carnal intensities of womanly love?" Cersei purred crawling onto the bed, her arse still swaying as she crawled slowly forwards until she was in between Sansa's sweet thighs.

"Yes…" Sansa admitted shyly, her face blushing more than she already was, trying to shy her embarrassed face away from the dominant queen, "My teacher in Winterfell, introduced me to it."

"There is so much for you to learn my little dove, but in good time… as for now? Let us enjoy some more… traditional love," Cersei purred her head between Sansa's legs. She remembered being taught how to please a woman and she knew that Sansa, who was relatively new to lesbianism, would love the basics. Pressing her lips along the inside of each of her legs, starting just above the knee, Cersei made Sansa murmured stifled gasps of pleasure, simply from the caressing and loving touch of her lips. As she neared the young girls pussy, she blew a lungful of cool air across her glistening wet pussy, causing her to shiver.

Smiling, Cersei extended her tongue and ran up along Sansa's glistening slit, collecting the girl's sweet juices on the tip of her tongue and quickly guzzling them down. Moaning, she wrapped her tongue around Sansa's clit, flicking her sensitive nub back and forth, causing Sansa to join her in a chorus of delicious moans. Cersei's hands roamed up and down Sansa's creamy thighs, pulling her folds apart, allowing for better access. Snaking a hand along onto Sansa's stomach, she gently caressed the soft skin, while extending a thumb to continue rubbing and playing with her clit, whilst Cersei's tongue focussed on other sensitive areas of the young girl's cunt.

Tracing her tongue back down the girl's slit, Cersei slipped slightly too far, allowing for her tongue to slide down between Sansa's ass cheeks and rest against the young redhead's arsehole. Making to pull away swiftly, Cersei was strangely surprise when Sansa moaned like a common whore. Flicking her tongue back and forth across the girls tightest hole, Cersei found the room echoing with loud moans, much to her own arousal, "So my little dove likes having her ass played with, huh?"

"Yes, your majesty," Sansa moaned, her breath ragged as Cersei pulled her lips away from her tight little butthole. The strange combination of a tongue on her arsehole and a thumb flicking back and forth across her clit, was doing wonders for the young girl, as he body convulsed in pleasure.

"Mmm… well I'll gladly lick my little dove's ass," Cersei moaned falling flat on her stomach to get a better angle. Both her hands were busy playing with Sansa's pussy, one teasing and playing with her clit and one slowly easing a finger inside the young girl's slit. Returning to her arse, Cersei used the juices dripping down from her pussy, leaving a glistening trail between her two holes, as a lubricant for her tongue. Pressing her wriggling tip against the tight little rosebud, Cersei pushed forward, her saliva covered tongue slipping deep within Sansa's arse with one swift push. Moaning at the taste, Cersei put her ass licking skills to test as she flailed her muscle around inside Sansa's hole, all the while, easing two fingers in and out of her pussy and playing with her sensitive little clit.

Sansa was bucking her hips in pleasure as she let the queen pleasure her immensely. A tongue in her ass, two fingers in her pussy and her clit tingle. The pleasure was building and she was doing her best to hold off her orgasm as long as possible, simply enjoying the feelings of pleasure the queen was currently bringing. Watching the queen playfully kick her arse with her heels, turned her on even more as her hands latched onto her breasts. Sansa squeezed and played with her tits, rubbing her nipples, adding the final ounce of pleasure that would push her over the edge, "I'm going to cum! Cersei!"

Squealing in pleasure, Sansa bucked her hips, her pussy Spasming and contracting as she orgasms. Squirting her juices across the queen's face, she drenched Cersei in her delicious cum. Riding down her orgasms, she felt the queen pull her fingers and tongue from inside her and slowly clamber up the bed and wrap her arms around her, "Was that reward enough?"

"Most definitely, your majesty," Sansa breathed, trying to catch her breath as he breasts heaved up and down with her fluctuating breath.

"I didn't know you were a squirter," Cersei chuckled, her fingers tracing around Sansa's nipples, before playfully tweaking them with her thumb.

"It only happens sometimes," Sansa smiled, surprised herself that she came as hard as that. She had only cum like that, the first time that she and Ros had experimented without the strapon.

"Well shall we see if it happens again?" Cersei said, suggesting round two of their sexual debauchery. Straddling Sansa's chest as she nodded feverishly, Cersei leaned down and kissed her making sure the young girl tasted herself on the queen's lips, "Well this time, you can pleasure me as well…"

Cersei quickly got into position. From then on the night became a blur of sweat and heated passion as they writhed and licked and rubbed each other. Bran could wait, Cersei thought. But he couldn't. Having sought out his queen after cumming from her toys, he found her entangled with Sansa, amidst breaths of sweet enticing passion. Pulling his cock out, he jerked himself furiously, moaning loudly, 'Sansa'. As he watched the two girls fuck each other, Bran didn't realise that he was also being watched. Having been attracted by the grunts of Bran jerking of and hearing her sisters name called, Arya began to formulate a plan. A plan as to how she would get revenge on Cersei…

 **Hope you guys liked that. I definitely enjoyed writing it, but would genuinely like to hear what you guys have to say! Also future pairings! A quick thing to note, is that Arya will be getting her revenge in a big way! A big, big way! Some people have PM'd me about how long I plan to make this story and I realised something. My original plans for this story had chapter 20 being when Ned was arrested. Considering that by the time chapter 20 comes along, we won't even be at King's Landing, gives some insight into the length of this story. This story will contain the events of the first series/first book with a little leeway and will be approximately 80 chapters long! Maybe a 100. I like the idea of each one being a 100 chapters long!**

 **Also! No I haven't forgotten about Daenerys, I'm just having trouble finding a good pairing for her. If you have any ideas, leave a suggestion I a review along with your choice for the next chapter from the list below**

 **Remember to vote for your next choice of chapter in a review. Votes already cast will be counted in this, but feel free to vote again! As I mentioned, there is a new chapter which I'm adding, simply because I had an amazing idea for it! The choices are :**

 **-Myrcella/Eddard and Myrcella/Robert**

 **-Robb/Osha**

 **-Melisandre/Selyse**

 **-Cersei/Joffrey (Strapon Punishment)**

 **-Sansa/Cersei/Myrcella (New Entry)**

 **Suggestions, pairings and feedback are helpful! Remember to fill out the poll about your favourite chapter! Always helpful! As always, till next time!**


	18. Chapter 18: Myrcella's Men

**Author's Note: Next chapter! And you guys voted for some more Myrcella action! And she is returning with some older men. The pairings are Myrcella/Eddard and Myrcella/Robert! Hope you guys will like it!**

 **Remember to vote for the pairing for the next chapter from the list below. Leave your choice in a review along with some feedback. More in depth the better! I've decided to remove Cersei/Joffrey as I believe there is a better opportunity later on! The choices are as follows:**

 **-Myrcella/Cersei/Sansa**

 **-Robb/Osha**

 **-Melisandre/Selyse**

 **In regards to some reviews as to the direction Bran is taking and how he is edging more to gay content. I want people to know that this is intentional and that Bran will not always remain like this. I don't really know how to explain it other than that Bran will be weaned away from that kind of sex by some of his favourite girls and a healthy balance between gay and straight content will be achieved. Bran's next appearance will be a straight one! Hope that clears up Bran's direction and If it doesn't then drop a review and I'll address it ASAP!**

 **Also In regards to Pegging. It is hard to write a smut fanfiction, pleasing everyone and even harder to write a good one without it getting boring to write. I like to spice things up with a little unorthodox sexual acts like Pegging and I realise that it is not everyone's thing. I am trying to find a balance in my writing and I am a only using it when it is necessary. i.e. Bran's Character arc. By chapter 20-25 there will be a perfect balance of that sort of content. In fact I think the next pegging chapter is not till around chapter 30-35**

 **Now enjoy this chapter and review with your choice for the next chapter and remember to fill in the poll on my profile! Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Myrcella's Men

"Oh fuck me…" Myrcella grunted in between powerful thrusts. She laid sprawled across the bed sheets, her arms extended in sensual pleasure. Her breasts bounced with each deep and powerful thrust, slowly pounding into, filling the room with the sounds of wet slaps. Moaning to herself, she closed her eyes and let herself get consumed in the pleasure coursing through her body, the sensation of her sensitive clit tingling with each pounding thrust into her. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with the lustful face of contorted pleasure belonging to her chiselled hunk of man meat, Eddard.

Slowly and rhythmically, he slid his hips forward burying his cock with each deep thrust, stretching her tight little arse to new extremes. This was far from the first encounter she had had with Eddard and since their first session in the bath, she found herself frequenting Eddard's bedchambers at least once every few days and would leave with an arse or face full of cum. Eddard had tried to resist his urges a few more times, counting the first as an act of impassioned and brainless lust, but as she danced into his room night after night, he broke down all barriers and fucked her tight teen arse with all his being.

"Deeper… baby… fuck my slutty arse deeper… please baby… make me cum…" Myrcella breathed as Eddard drew his cock slowly out of her, leaving her feeling empty, before he slammed his hips forward filling her to the brim with thick delicious cock. Gasping as he forced his cock deeper inside her, Myrcella hooked her long slender, creamy white legs around his hips, pulling him in deeper. Her feet caressed his toned butt cheeks, drawing his cock deeper inside her as he grunted in carnal pleasure.

Eddard panted heavily, almost struggling to keep up with the younger girl's massive sex drive, not that he was complaining. Having the young hot blonde princess worshipping his cock day in day out was an experience he wouldn't give up lightly. He had his hands either side of the blonde's head, supporting his sweaty body over hers as he pounded slowly and methodically into her arse, revelling in the tightness of her sweet teenage hole. Sinking his hips downwards, he forced his cock as deep as he could go, his balls slapping against her arse cheeks, now glistening with the juices leaking from her shining slit. Groaning, her gazed longingly into her eyes, their gaze full of lust.

Whilst Myrcella had no feelings of love for Eddard and her seduction was purely one for her mother's plans, she did enjoy the thick cock invading her tight arsehole and thus played along with Eddard's looks of impassioned love. Gazing back at Eddard, she bit her lips and displayed her puppy dog eyes on the older man, before leaning up and capturing his rough lips with her soft, pink lips. Pulling him deeper into the kiss, she slipped her tongue inside his mouth before softly biting down on his lip, "Myrcella… you're so tight… fuck… I love your ass…"

"Mmm… milord, I love your cock… fuck me," Myrcella murmured falling flat on her back, her chest rising with each deep breath she took, still not entirely accustomed to the thick cock stretching her arsehole. Sliding her hands down to her breasts, she grabbed her tits, pulling on the soft budding creamy flesh, moaning as she did so. Tweaking her nipples in between her thumb and forefinger, she breathed in sharply, her chest rising as she did so, "Mmm, fuck me faster… fast and hard, milord…. Stretch my arse, stretch my arse… Ruin me for other men…"

Myrcella had managed to unearth an animalistic nature in Eddard and he revelled in his new found carnal attribute. When Myrcella moaned for him to fuck her faster, he was more than happy to comply to the horny, young teen. Dropping his body, so he was leaning on his forearms, his body pressed tightly against Myrcella's. Gasping as Eddard lay on top of her, her erect nipples poking into his chest as her breasts squashed against his chiselled pecks. Spreading her legs wider, Eddard allowed himself to achieve the perfect angle, so that his thrusts were quicker and deeper, centring the movement around his hips rather than shifting his whole body into movement.

"Oh Fuck… milord… you know how to fuck a little girl's arse…" Mrycella groaned as she wrapped her hands around his neck, clinging to his body as his cock slipped slightly deeper inside her, reaching new depths in her tight little bum. As Eddard pulled his hips back and pounded his cock inwards with lightning speed, silencing Myrcella's passionate moans with the sudden speed change, "Oh! Fuck! Eddard… Fuck! Faster… Faster! Fuck me, faster!"

Myrcella began to squeal and scream in response as Ned's hips slammed into her, sending her body up and down the bed as she dug her nails into Eddard's shoulders in disparity. Increasing his speed, Eddard enjoyed the sound of his balls slapping against the young girls ass crack and the helpless moans escaping her soft sweet lips. She buried her head into Ned's neck, nibbling on his earlobe as she moaned deliciously. Eddard's grunts quickened as he felt a familiar feeling washing over his body.

"Oh fuck! I'm going to cum Myrcella!" Eddard groans his thrusts slowing as he made sure to impale her as deeply as he could. Feeling his balls tighten and his orgasm edge ever closer, he made sure to savour each tight warm thrust he made, knowing he was ready to blow at any moment.

"Mmm… milord…where does milord want to cum, hmm?" Myrcella murmured helplessly a devilish smirk on her face as Eddard slowly pulled his cock out of her arse, leaving her hole gaping and empty. A moan escaped her lips as his cockhead was pulled out and began to slowly jerk his length, furiously on the verge of cumming, "On my tits? Face? Or does milord want to cover my bald teen pussy with his cum?"

Eddard, breathless, straddled Myrcella's face answering her question for him. Smirking, she flicked her tongue out and began to lick across his sensitive head, adding to the sweet pleasure his body was feeling. Groaning, her jerked his cock a few more times, before unloading several strands of cum across the young teens face. Grunting, he milked his cock of all the cum he had decorating the blonde's face with thick cum. Several strands landed in her mouth and others painted her face with delicious cum. Guzzling down what was in her mouth, she moaned, the feeling of hot cum on her face one that she loved.

Breathing heavily for a moment, Eddard glanced up at the clock on the wall and suddenly panicked. Rolling of Myrcella, he began to grab his clothing and swiftly get changed, leaving Myrcella a little confused. Using the sheet to wipe her face clean of cum, she strode to Eddard, her hands roaming across his chiselled body, hoping he would be ready for round two, "What's the hurry, milord?"

"I have a meeting I must hurry to!" Eddard stammered grabbing his clothing and rushing around the corner into a small outcropping in the room, "Perhaps it would be best for you to let yourself out? As much as I loved this, I fear I would be unable to repeat this if I miss this meeting."

A little offended, Myrcella took no notice of it and quickly bounced over to the door, silently happy to be rid of Eddard. He had a magnificent cock, but he was too clean cut for Myrcella's liking. He wasn't up for anything kinky, whereas her next stop was up for anything with her young pliable body. Leaving the room, Myrcella barely noticed the cool air washing over her body as she turned and strode down the corridor. She had taken to walking around the castle they were staying in naked as no one ever really saw her and even if they did they were too distracted by her naked form to even realise she was the princess.

Bouncing down the corridor happily, she turned and found the door to the tower. Opening the door, she walked inside, swaying her hips sexily, her usual devilish smirk on her face as she greeted her next fuck toy, "Hey there Daddy…"

"Good, you're here!" Robert bellowed as he turned around from gazing out the window a cup of wine in his hand. Spluttering a mouthful through his thick beard he took a seat at his table and beckoned Myrcella forward. Eagerly prancing over to her Daddy, she wrapped her hands around his neck and swung onto his lap, her bare arse grinding against his hardening cock. Her tight young teenage body was something he loved and when she first presented her sweet little holes to him, he eagerly lapped them up, despite her being his daughter… supposedly, "Now, sweetie hop under the desk and take care of Daddy while he has a meeting."

"Under the desk? Meeting? With who?" Myrcella questioned a little confused as to why her Daddy was forcing her away, instead of throwing her nimble body over the desk and ravishing her tight holes.

"Ned, now quickly, under the desk," Robert ushered, playfully spanking the young girls arse as she dutifully slid to the floor beneath his desk. Her eyes went wide as she realised what was happening. She had just had her tight little butthole stretched by Eddard's thick cock and now she was going to suck her father's cock, whilst he had a meeting with Ned. Blushing at the pure naughtiness of the whole situation, Myrcella bit her lip, noticing the space beneath the desk ran all the way through meaning, she might have access to Eddard… if she was feeling particularly naughty.

Robert shifted his chair closer to the desk and as Myrcella's hands caressed his thighs, he unbuckled the front of his breeches and let his cock flop out against his leg. Myrcella new the king, her father, wasn't exactly the rugged male form that Eddard was, but that wasn't what attracted her. Robert had thick, pulsating cock that had about two inches on Eddard's and Myrcella simply loved to play with it. She loved gagging and spluttering around his length as she tried to take as much of it as she could and she loved to see just how much she could take. Her personal best was three inches off taking the whole thing and she was adamant she was going to be able to take it all one day.

Breathing in sharply as his cock was revealed to her, she smiled to herself, her hands sliding along his legs and wrapping around the base of his cock, holding his semi hard length in her grasp. Licking her lips, she leaned in and pressed her whetted pink lips against his tip, leaving a saliva outline on his engorged head. Loving the musky taste, she flicked her tongue across his head, pulling back his foreskin and tracing around his delicious tip, finding away into every scrumptious nook and cranny. Wrapping her lips around the tip, she softly suckled, before dribbling a mouthful of saliva down his length, lubricating for her future blowjob. Her dainty soft hand, stroked his length, spreading the mouthful of saliva up his slowly hardening length, lubing it to a shining shimmer.

Her tongue continued to flick back and forth, teasing his tip as she worked to get him as hard as possible. She could hear him stifle some guttural grunts as she pleased him in secrecy and he couldn't help, but sneak a hand beneath his desk and softly pat the head of his beautiful teenage cock-slut of a daughter. As his length hardened to its full mast, she couldn't help but pop his cock from her mouth and admire the sheer enormity of his thick cock. Adorning each pulsing delicious ridge and vein, she licked from the base of his cock all the way to his tip, savouring each taste she got.

Suddenly, her lustful advances on her daddy's delicious cock were interrupted by the door opening and Eddard striding in. All of a sudden, she was aware of how naughty she was being and couldn't quite believe it. As Ned took a seat and edged closer to the desk, she saw his breeches and the noticeable bulge within them. He wasn't even hard, but she could make him. She could reach out and then she would have two cocks to play with. Oh the things she would do. She would lay spread eagle on the table as on filled her ass and the other plugged her mouth with their thick cocks. Oh it would be divine. But she decided against such fantasies and focussed on her kingly father's cock.

Ignoring the conversation happening above the desk, Myrcella focussed on his cock, slavering over each glorious inch. Angling her throat, she began her descent, her throat already stretching and flexing around Robert's cock as she tried to keep taking more. Closing her eyes, she felt inch after inch disappear inside her tight teenage throat and get covered in a thick layer of saliva. Moaning softly, she tried her best to stifle her sounds, but the soft gagging sounds were hard to cover. Unsure as to whether Ned caught on yet, Myrcella continued, pushing more cock into her mouth. A few more inches disappeared inside her mouth, as her tight lips tightened around his cock, stretching to new extremes.

Unable to take anymore, she pulled her mouth upwards, her hand continuing to jerk his length as she pulled her mouth of his cock admiring the distance she made. Two inches were left untouched by her sweet lips and she silently cursed, wanting more than anything to be able to take all her Daddy's glorious cock. Jerking quickly, she tried to keep the soft wet slaps to a minimum, but her horny little mind was of the rails and she needed some more cum, especially after tasting Ned's.

Returning her mouth to Robert's cock, she suckled on his tip, letting her tongue roam his saliva and pre-cum soaked head before letting a couple inches disappear down her throat. Instead of deep-throating his cock, she decided to focus on pleasing him quickly and making his cum as fast as possible. She could hear his voice tightening and his fists clenching against the table as she worked his cock with expert skill her mother drilled into her from a young age. Moving her head quickly, back and forth she dragged her lips across his length, her hot wet mouth, providing waves of unbearable pleasure for Robert. He could barely compose himself as Eddard tried to talk to him about his duties back in King's Landing.

Pulling her mouth of his cock, she dribbled a mouthful of saliva across her daddy's balls and massaged the sensitive sack, making sure to cover every inch a neat coat of saliva. Continuing to massage his balls softly, she returned her lips to his shaft, pushing seven inches into her throat and bobbing her head back and forth across them. She could feel, Robert's balls clenching and his cock Spasming as she milked his cock, desperate for a taste of his cum. She could feel him on the verge and as she pushed her lips down as deep as she could, she felt his cock spasm and twitch, cum spurting down her throat.

Clamping her lips down tightly, she made sure not to waste and drop and swallowed each long sticky string of cum like the dutiful daughter whore she was. Gagging slightly, she heard Eddard's chair screech backwards and the door swing open and then shut. She knew they were alone, when Robert exclaimed, "Oh fuck! Baby… you suck cock like a good daughter should!"

Gasping and panting as Myrcella milked the last few drops of cum from his cock, Robert looked beneath his desk as his beautiful young daughter with her lips around his cock. Swallowing the mouthful of cum she smiled a single drop dribbling out the corner of her mouth as she gazed back at her father

As Robert fell back in his seat, Myrcella climbed up and out, her pussy glistening and ready for some more action. Straddling her Daddy's waist, she grasped his cock only to find it softening, "No more, dear. Head along now. Daddy's tired. Yes… think I'll… take a nap…"

It took him seconds to drift off to sleep, his cock dripping pre-cum and saliva as he snored away. Eyes wide, Myrcella groaned her pussy craving attention. Sighing, she crossed over to the door and exited the room deciding to go find her mother. Turning down the corridor, she quickly found her quarters and the familiar grunts and groans of pleasure sounded from within. Entering the room, Myrcella was greeted with a familiar sight.

Her mother was on all fours, her arse in the air and Bran was knelt behind her, his tongue buried deep in her ass, licking the queen's arse for her. Smirking, Myrcella strode across the room spanking Bran's ass as she walked by only to have him blush. Cersei always talked about letting Mrycella have her turn with her boy toy, but she never let her have him. Bending in front of Cersei, Myrcella pressed her cum covered lips against hers and savoured the taste of her mother's lips. It was obvious Bran had cum already and his taste still lingered on her lips, "Mother, when might I get a taste of Bran?"

"When he is ready… oh… god… I'm still training him to be a good little boy toy," Cersei moan, leaning back and guiding Bran's tongue deeper into her arsehole and groaning as she did so, "When we arrive back and King's Landing, you'll be able to have him whenever you want and a few other toy's I have plans to train."

"Ooo… mother, do tell," Myrcella moaned loving to hear her mother describe he sexual experiences to her. Cersei always appeared as an experienced woman when it came to sex and Myrcella loved hearing her talk about her adventures. Gently rubbing her pussy, she leant back as Cersei recounted the evening with the two Stark sluts a story which peaked Myrcella's interest and ignited a fire in Bran. Eavesdropping on the conversation, Bran was reminded of Arya and her arse, back in Winterfell and had a strange longing to be with her again. He had somewhat forgotten about his dear sister. Something he would have to rectify…

 **Author's Note: Would love to hear opinions and would love to find someone to have in depth chats about the story. If you want to talk and bounce ideas back and forth then PM me and we can talk. Love having in depth conversations. The longer the better! Just like many other things ;)**

 **Remember to vote in the reviews for the next pairing. The choices once more are:**

 **\- Robb/Osha**

 **\- Melisandre/Selyse**

 **\- Cersei/Sansa/Myrcella**

 **If you would like to help, then fill out the poll on my profile or just PM me to chat and talk about different ideas and scenarios! Till next time!**


	19. Chapter 19: A Royal Touch

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter. I wasn't entirely happy with it, but I'm glad you guys did. The decisions for the next chapter are the same, although I do have my suspicions about which chapter it will be! However both will be written as they are integral to my next set of decisions. When the last chapter for this decision set is written and posted, I will post the next set of decisions for you to vote on. As for current decisions, here they are;**

 **-Robb/Osha**

 **-Melisandre/Selyse**

 **As for this chapter, it is a delightful lesbian threesome, with Myrcella/Sansa/Cersei. I have a lot planned for this story and when the next two chapters are finished, I will taking a brief break, but I will explain that in an update, so don't worry!**

 **Also, a small request. As a writer I can't tell what people enjoy. Yeah people can say good chapter, but I can't really tell what makes it a good chapter. I want to know, so that I can keep doing that and make every chapter a great chapter! So if you have the time and want to leave a review or PM me with in depth feedback about what you like and what you want to see then please do! I also don't want to discourage people who just want to say, good job, because those really brighten my day and drive me to write more, so any feedback is welcome and much appreciated. I'm just saying that if there are those people who enjoy the story and want to help out and give some in depth feedback, then please do! I love you guys and I'm glad my work is appreciated by so many people! Anyway, enough from me! Please do enjoy!**

Chapter 19: A Royal Touch

The crisp morning air hugged Sansa as she stepped out into the open courtyard. They were a day's ride from King's Landing and for the final day, she and Arya had been invited to ride in the royal carriage alongside the queen, Cersei and the Princess, Myrcella. Heart racing, Sansa couldn't quite steel herself in the presence of the queen. It had been a week since the queen had graced her chambers and presented the pleasures of woman once more to her and Sansa had craved her touch ever since. She had recently been born into the world of sex and hadn't quite found anyone to satisfy her craving more frequently. Perhaps she would pursue Joffrey? Or maybe she would have to patch things up between her sister in order to find her permanent release?

As Sansa climbed down the stairs, she saw her sister slowly limp around the corner, a distinct limp plaguing her body. Arya's arse was in agony. It had been a week since Cersei had pounded her ass relentlessly, but the effect still lingered. Her arse was painful and she couldn't quite sit comfortably. She was somewhat glad to be riding in the carriage with the queen once more as her ass couldn't quite handle anything else, without being severely sore.

Reaching the carriage, the sister's waited for the guardsmen to open the door revealing the two royals inside, smiling patiently. Cersei craned her neck to welcome the two girls into the carriage, "Sansa, Arya welcome! Sansa, do come in!"

Smiling in response, Sansa accepted Cersei's hand as she stepped into the carriage, slowly sliding down into a cushioned seat beside the young princess. As Arya placed her foot on the step, wincing in pain as her bruised bum ached, Cersei stopped her, "Dear. You're always saying how much you wish to ride instead of in these infernal carriages. So I arranged for you to have a horse and personal guard, so that you may ride as swiftly as you wish to King's Landing!"

Arya's eyes widened as the queen smiled devilishly. Before Arya could reply, the door to the carriage swung close and she was brushed aside towards her horse. Furious, she winced in pain, imagining just how painful this ride was going to be. Oh, the queen would get what's coming to her as soon as she got to King's Landing. Arya's plan was formulated in her head, she just needed her sister's help. Cersei however was smirking widely as the door swung close. This would teach Arya to mess with her son again. Maybe this time she would learn her lesson. Or perhaps she would have to return with an even bigger toy. Arya's arse would never be the same if she did… but Cersei just loved to dominate that little Stark slut.

"Now... just the three of us, nice and cosy," Cersei smiled as she turned to look towards her two little girls. The carriage wasn't big, but it was large enough to allow Cersei, the taller of the three to stand up straight, as well as being long enough for two people to stand side by side. Plenty of room for what Cersei had planned. She had clued Myrcella into her little plan, but Sansa was ultimately oblivious. Perhaps for the best. There were two windows out of each of the doors, with silk curtains pulled aside, ready to be closed upon request. The seats were covered in red velvet and silk cushions and were very comfy to sit on, "Now as this is the last day on the road, I thought we'd celebrate. My little treat."

Reaching over into one of the small compartments hidden away in the carriage, Cersei drew a crystal decanter of sweet summer-wine and three elegantly shaped crystal glasses. Before the carriage would shift into motion, she set the glasses down onto the table in the middle and poured three hefty glassfuls of wine, before handing them to the two younger girls.

"Thank you very much dear mother. I do believe you want me drunk!" Myrcella laughed, taking the glass and suddenly feeling the weight of the full glass. She wasn't one to throw away a glass of wine. Despite encouraging Myrcella to pursue certain endeavour, especially sexual, but Cersei always limited Myrcella's access to alcohol. Despite turning her daughter into a deeply sexual slut, Cersei wanted her to retain some form of dignity and not stoop into a drunken lout. It also aided in certain situations where she wanted her daughter drunk quickly. A glass of wine was usually enough to get Myrcella tipsy, "Drink up, Sansa. Your father ain't here to say no!"

Sansa was hesitant to drink knowing how much her father disapproved of his younger children drinking, but in the presence of the queen, she decided it was alright. Sipping daintily on her glass, she watched Myrcella greedily gulp down a mouthful. Cersei couldn't help but smirk as her daughter swallowed a mouthful of wine easily. Drinking a small mouthful, Cersei leaned backwards and rapped her knuckles softly against the wooden wall behind her to signal the driver's start. As the carriage ground into action, the ladies began to talk, Cersei's sly tongue slowly coaxing the conversation in a certain direction.

"It is my understanding that before my dear son was mauled by your sister's wolf, you and him were spending some time alone. Do tell?" Cersei smirked, lowering the glass from her curt lips as Sansa began to blush. Not wanting to reveal the entire truth, Sansa shielded her face, drinking down a small gulp of wine before answering the queen.

"Just talking, you majesty. Some…" Sansa began, the small amount of wine taking over and trailing her words in a trail she probably shouldn't be going. As she stopped herself, she saw Cersei raise her eye brow, intrigued as to what the young stark was going to say. Sansa also saw Myrcella's tipsy eyes turn towards her also interesting in what she was doing with her brother. Myrcella had seen her brother when growing up, but always found him disgusting. Until she found him one night jerking his cock over one of the servant girls panties. It was the largest cock she had seen up until then and it was eerily exciting. Brushing such thoughts from her mind, she waited anxiously for Sansa to finish her thought, "Some…kissing…"

"Ooo! Tell us all about it!" Myrcella laughed, suddenly interested even more, wanting to know about Sansa's kissing ability. Cersei finally airing the conversation her way, was ready. The two girls before her were slightly tipsy and Cersei was ready.

"Better yet… come show your majesty what her son is getting," Cersei smirked, drinking a mouthful of wine and leaning forwards towards Sansa. Raising a fingertip to her lips, Cersei softy tapped them, insinuating what she wanted from the young girl. Almost choking on her wine, she glanced at Myrcella and Cersei, assuming she was joking. Staring into the sincere eyes of the other two women, Sansa quickly realised they were deathly serious. Breathing heavily, Sansa panicked unsure as to what to do. Seeing the queen, looking deeply at her. Breathless, she leaned slowly in, her eyes closing and softly puckering. Cersei joined her, leaning in cupping Sansa's smooth red cheek drawing her closer.

Grazing her lips softly against Sansa's, Cersei pulled away, her nose softly rubbing against the younger girls. Brushing her hair from her eyes, Cersei pulled her back in, her lips firmer, but still playfully light. Sansa was butter in her fingers as Cersei controlled the young redhead, angling the her face. Softly stroking the young girl's cheek, Cersei parted her lips allowing Sansa access to her mouth. Accidently slipping her tongue into the queen's mouth, Sansa panicked and tried to pull away, before Cersei pulled her back, sliding her own tongue into the young teen's mouth. Gasping into Cersei's mouth, Sansa let her tongue roam inside the queen's mouth, exploring each and every delicious inch of her mouth. Holding Sansa's creamy arm, Cersei slowly pulled back so she was sitting on her chair. Sansa wasn't prepared to stop and followed Cersei backwards, pursuing the kiss, a helpless moan escaping her lips as she lifted from her seat. Bending over to kiss Cersei, she stood up on her legs, her arse leaving the seat and presenting itself to the tipsy Myrcella who had her own plans in mind.

"Mmm… never had a northern girl," Myrcella smirked, downing her glass of wine and setting the crystal to one side. Leaning over to Sansa, the young princess hiked up the frilly blue silks up around Sansa's waist revealing her plump creamy arse, framed perfectly by a pair of tight blue silk panties. Raising her hand, she spanked the young girl watching her lurch forward in pain and curious pleasure. Smiling, she softly caressed the girl's bum, loving her remarkably soft northern flesh, her hand grazing and cupping her young pert, yet full, bum cheeks. Breathing in sharply and cooing as she admired the girls arse, Myrcella couldn't help, but feel a little envious. Yes the stark girl was older and Myrcella was yet to truly blossom, but Sansa was very well built, with sizable breasts and a nice arse, "Oh you are delicious…"

Sansa was busy enveloping herself in the soft lips of the queen and barely recognised that her skirts were being pulled up and her arse exposed. Only when Myrcella's hand struck her pert flesh did she remember it was not just her and the queen. Gasping into the queen's mouth, she opened her eyes, the mouth parting from the queens and looking down into the sultry eyes of Cersei. Cersei had wanted her two little girls together for a while and she had dressed appropriately. Instead of her normal red dresses that tie at the back, she had worn an outfit that focussed her breasts more predominantly. Similar in look and design, the red dress was fastened loosely at the front by thin strings. The strings were stretching and bulging as her breasts heaved against the fabric. Her soft flesh was almost pouring from her dress as they tried to break free. Smiling, Cersei gazed into her young lover, their eyes locked in desperate passion. Letting her fingers trail slowly down to the loose strings, Cersei smirked, teasingly tugging on the string, slowly and painfully releasing her soft tits from their confines. Running her fingers under the hem of her dress, she slid it down her shoulder, popping her breasts out of the dress. Sansa's eyes widened as she licked her lips. Cersei's tits were something of wonder. Lightly tanned, soft tits with sweet delicious pink nipples capping them off.

"Like what you see, my little dove?" Cersei purred, lifting her arse and sliding the dress down along her skin until she sat against the wall wearing nothing at all. She had recently shaven her pussy bald and now marvelled in the pale smoothness of her crotch, spreading her legs for the young girl, so she could see her queenly cunt. Nodding feverishly, she wondered what the queen was expecting off her and slowly lowered her lips towards Cersei's pussy, her tongue protruding tentatively. Before she could taste her queen, Cersei captured her chin and forced her to look up at her, "Not just yet, my little dove. I want to see you writhing in pleasure first."

Myrcella however had not slowed her advances and as she watched her mother slowly undress, she had been moving closer to Sansa, cradling her arse. Pulling her panties to one side, Myrcella saw Sansa's glistening pussy, wet with the anticipation of the two royal sluts and her little winking ass hole, which was looking ever more tantalising by the moment. Her mother had of course told her all about her night with the young stark and the girl's sneaky love for anal play and Myrcella was desperate to check it out. Whilst the girl was consumed in revelling in her mother's skin, Myrcella suckled softly on her finger before lowering it to Sansa's asshole, gently rubbing her puckered hole, preparing it for penetration. Hearing her mother stop Sansa from licking her pussy, Myrcella pressed forward, watching in fascination as Sansa's asshole stretched ever so slightly before letting her finger slide in with relative ease. Groaning, Sansa's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the two blondes chuckled to themselves. Laughing, Mrycella spanked the girl's arse before saying, "Moaning like a common whore! She is a real treat mother!"

"Oh she is indeed Myrcella. Now, let us get her naked," Cersei murmured, rising to her feet and bringing Sansa with her, so the pair of them were standing up straight. Sansa's skirts fell down around Myrcella's hand as she refused to remove her finger from the girl's clutching asshole. Cersei worked quickly, untying the several strings and clasps that held her garments on. Within seconds, she watched them drop to the ground, revealing the stark's northern, creamy skin, shielded only by the matching blue silk bra and panties, which framed her sexy body so perfectly. The queen let her hands roam the young girl's body, her hands caressing each inch of exposed flesh, before landing on her bra. Swiftly unhooking the garment, she exposed the young girl's breasts and immediately latched her experienced hands onto them. There was something so beautifully innocent about the girl's budding yet sizable breasts and she loved the softness of the skin and the perky nipples that had hardened in the cold air. Myrcella, finally agreeing to slip her finger out of Sansa's asshole, wrapped her fingers around the girl's panties, dropping them from her hips down to the floor, leaving the girl standing naked, alongside the queen. Feeling somewhat left out, Myrcella undid the few strings on her golden dress and slid it to the ground, joining the two other women in nudity. She had taken to wearing simple clothing that could be removed swiftly, for obvious reasons…

"Well Sansa… you've felt the pleasures of one woman…" Cersei purred, pushing Sansa backwards onto the cushioned seat, with Myrcella to her left. Sliding snugly in beside Sansa on the other side, Cersei pressed her warm body against Sansa's and the three ladies sat there, their hot flesh pressed firmly against each other with Sansa at the centre. Biting her lip, Myrcella shared a look with Cersei as her hands roamed the sweet milky skin before them. Joining her daughter in fondling Sansa, Cersei smiled before saying, "No get ready to feel the holy pleasures of two…"

Sansa's breath caught in her throat as she felt the two girls either side of her snake their arms around her shoulders and pull themselves tighter together, their nipples mashing against the side of Sansa's creamy body. Their other hands roamed across her skin, caressing her nipples and briefly glancing across the young girls pussy, teasing her clit before gliding back up to her stomach, never letting her feel the true embrace of passion until they wanted her to feel it. Almost simultaneously, Cersei and Myrcella lowered her lips to Sansa's budding breasts latching onto her stiffening nipples and gently suckling on the young girls tits. The feeling of her nipples being played and teased with at the same time by two different women, rippled through Sansa's young body, causing her moan and her eyes to clamp shut in pleasure.

Wrapping her tongue around Sansa's nipple, Cersei lovingly teased the nub with her tongue, covering it with saliva and gently sucking on it, whilst Myrcella playfully nibbled at her nipple, biting and pulling on the sensitive tip, sending delicious pleasure across Sansa's body as she felt the two ladies paw at her flesh and even squeeze her breasts. Myrcella's arm had snaked beneath Sansa's body and was cupping her arse cheek, pulling and playing with the soft creamy flesh as she nibbled on Sansa's breast. Cersei's hand however had other plans, slowly sliding down the young girl's belly and resting just above her dripping slit, ready to toy with her sensitive clit.

Sansa's body suddenly writhed involuntarily as Cersei trailed her finger along Sansa's slit, rubbing circles across her clit. Moaning loudly, Sansa felt Cersei's fingers split, her thumb continuing to rub her sensitive nub, while her other fingers slid slowly down her slit, prying her folds apart before resting against the entrance to her wet hole. The royals continued to lick and play with her nipples, Myrcella's hand sliding further round the young girl's bum. Cersei however took a moment, continue to circle Sansa's clit, before pushing her fingers deep into the young girl's cunt. Convulsing as her pussy was filled to the brim with two of Cersei's experienced fingers, Sansa let out a loud pleasurable moan, her body shaking as her orgasm built up, almost to the peak.

Curling her fingers inside the young girl, Cersei searched for the illusive g-spot, before beginning to slowly slide her fingers in and out of her pussy, twisting and gyrating them as she did so trying to drill them deeper and deeper into the young girls cunt. Moaning around Sansa's nipple, Cersei drove her fingers deeper and deeper into Sansa's pussy, her thumb continuing to tease her clit and send delicious shockwaves of pleasure through her young pliable body. Furiously finger Sansa's pussy with vigour, Cersei felt her pussy tighten and spasm around her fingers, watching the young girl edge towards her pussy. All she needed was the added dose of pleasure to push her over the edge into a raging orgasm.

Myrcella, bit down on Sansa's nipple, sending a painful, yet pleasurable sensation throughout Sansa's body, causing her body to jerk upwards and her arse leave the seat. Taking the opportunity, Myrcella slide her hand further around Sansa's perfect arse and pressed her finger against the girl's flexing arsehole. As Sansa slid back downwards, she felt her hole stretch and Myrcella's finger slide deep inside, suddenly. Grunting and roaring pleasure, Sansa felt her body shake and squirm as her orgasm flooded over her. Grinding against both Myrcella's and Cersei's fingers, Sansa convulsed in delicious pleasure, her pussy erupting and squirting juices across the carriage floor. Squealing loud enough for the whole trail of horses to hear, Sansa rode out her orgasm using Cersei's fingers to drive her deeper.

"Oh… mother, you didn't tell me she was a squirter," Myrcella cooed lifting her lips from Sansa's slick saliva covered nipples and drawing her finger out of the young girls arse. Lifting her finger to her lips, she tasted Sansa's asshole before leaning over and kissing the young stark, savouring the delicious taste of the young girl, "And she is a good kisser…"

"Indeed… now girls… Come and pleasure your queen," Cersei smirked pulling her fingers from Sansa's pussy and giving her a moment to recuperate before bringing her back into the action. Rising to her feet, Cersei stood straight, her pussy glistening ever so slightly as she addressed the two younger women, both eager to pleasure her, "I have two delicious holes for you two… so… get to it."

"Oh of course mommy. Since our little Stark likes playing with her own ass, I think I'll let her tend to yours," Myrcella smirked, sliding down from the seat and kneeling in front of her mother, face to face with her dripping wet pussy. Wasting no time, Myrcella dove straight into her mother's pussy knowing exactly where Cersei liked the attention. Moaning into her mother's pussy, she slid a finger towards her own pussy, softly rubbing her own clit while running slow circles around Cersei's sending shivers of pleasure through the older woman's body. Moaning, Cersei did her best to hold her stance and not let her legs buckle beneath the unbelievable pleasure her daughter was able to provide.

Watching the scene unfold and the queen close her eyes, enveloped in the sweet pleasure Myrcella was providing, Sansa felt her pussy twinge. A carnal lust and desire to taste the queen set over her and she saw her opportunity, shielded away behind her plump queenly bum. Sliding down from the cum covered seat she was on, Sansa mirrored Myrcella and sat on her heels behind Cersei, face to face with the queen's delightfully soft and round arse. Nervously, but eagerly Sansa placed her two hands on each of Cersei's ass cheeks and pried them apart revealing her puckered hole, winking so convincingly at her. Suddenly having flashbacks of her and her sister with the Prince. Sansa had enjoyed somewhat licking the prince's hole and the whole scenario seemed somewhat familiar. Two ladies teaming up to pleasure one royal. Sansa would enjoy this thoroughly. It had been too long since she had licked and asshole.

"Go on my little dove. Lick my dirty arse," the queen coaxed turning ever so slightly to look the young girl in the face before closing her eyes and simply enjoying the tongue delving deeper into her pussy with each second, all the while continuing to please her sensitive tingling clitoris. Leaning forward, Sansa lay the flat of her tongue against the queen's asshole and covered it in a slick layer of saliva, her tongue darting back and forth across the tightened hole, tasting and relishing the queen's taste. It was far better than the prince's but both were still enjoyable. Letting go of the queen's arse cheeks, she let them fall back into place smothering her in the sweet flesh of the queen.

Extending her tongue, Sansa pressed the tip against the centre of the queen's puckered rose bud, wriggling it around searching for an entrance. Relaxing herself, Cersei allowed the Stark girl access inside her and felt the girl's wriggling tongue sink slowly inside her. Groaning in pleasure, she felt her daughter double her efforts and doing everything in her power to bring her mother to a sensuous orgasm. Loving the attention from both her little sluts, Cersei rested a hand on each of their heads, using them to guide their tongue towards her most sensitive areas. Myrcella's lips latched onto the queen's clit, her tongue playing and toying with the most sensitive nub, before snaking her fingers up towards her slit and slowly pushing three inside, knowing just how much her mother could take with ease. She thought she would slip her four, but decided to start of a little slower.

"Oh… fuck…" Cersei moaned loudly, her body experiencing pleasure she hadn't felt for a long while. It had been a while since she had two tongues exploring both her holes and the pleasure was enormous. Sansa's tongue slowly wriggled deeper inside and finally her lips settled around Cersei's asshole, her tongue lodged as far inside as it could go. Mumbling to herself incoherently as the two girls serviced her, Cersei raised her hands to her own breasts, pulling and twisting on her nipples as the two girls played with her. Sansa, moved her tongue around inside Cersei's ass, simply exploring, noticing just how loose her asshole was compared to Joffrey's. Although, it was to be expected.

Suddenly, Cersei's breath caught in her throat as Sansa traced her tongue over a sensitive area of her ass, almost causing her knees to buckle. Squealing in pleasure, she grabbed her daughter's head riding her face to her own pleasure, grinding her pussy roughly against the young princess. Her orgasm hit her like a train, causing both her pussy and ass to tighten, clamping down on Sansa's tongue and Myrcella's fingers keeping them trapped in her tight grasping holes. While her orgasm peaked, she let go of the two ladies and let them fall backwards as her orgasm subsided, "My, my ladies… you are both a treat… Don't think I've forgotten about you dear daughter…"

"Tell me little dove, do you know what this is?" Cersei smiled as she slumped down onto one of the seats, looking down at her two little sex toys on their knees before her. Reaching over to one of the small compartments, she retrieved a long phallic toy, attached to a leather bound and silk harness. The toy itself was smaller than the ones Cersei usually used, but served the same purpose.

"Yes, your majesty. I am familiar with those," Sansa said truthfully, her body consumed in lust and pleasure making her unable to be bothered lying to her queen. Her answer caused Cersei to smile devilishly as she loosened the straps and tossed the toy to Sansa.

"It's about time you learned how to use one," Cersei smiled, spreading her legs and extending a finger towards Mrycella beckoning her closer, "Come and finish mommy off again."

"Gladly," Myrcella purred in her normal slutty demeanour, leaving Sansa grasping the strapon in her hands. It was somewhat alien to her as she was usually on the receiving end of it, but she was more than happy to try out. Fumbling around with the straps and ties, she watched Myrcella on all fours massaging her mother's long and slender legs, caressing her thighs, her fingers gently rubbing the queen's pussy. It took moments for Myrcella to dive into her mother's cunt, burying her tongue as far up the older woman's pussy as she could, eat greedily away. Her chin was drenched in juices as she used her fingers to rub Cersei's clit and pull apart the queen's folds, allowing her to delve deeper into the woman's pussy. The queen tasted divine and Myrcella lapped up every juices, as she probed deeper and deeper.

Moaning loudly, Cersei guided Myrcella's head deeper inside her as she watched Sansa slowly slide the strapon over her hips. She couldn't help, but remark about how sexy the young girl looked sporting such a strange appendage. She would make a fine slut yet. As Sansa fixed the cock in place, she turned once more to the queen for guidance, who was consumed in her own world of ecstasy and her daughter licked each corner of her pussy like a dutiful whore, "My little dove… oh… yes, deeper Myrcella. Little dove, I do believe Myrcella could use some… some… oh by the gods… some pleasure. Remember! Lube it up before entering her ass… Myrcella likes it rough… but oh… not that rough!"

"Yeah… fuck my tight little arse!" Myrcella moaned loudly, pulling her face away from Cersei's pussy long enough to groan her instructions to Sansa before burying her face in Cersei's folds once more. Shuffling behind Myrcella's ass, Sansa tentatively stroked and pawed at the young girl's ass. Sansa was nervous and as she positioned herself behind Myrcella, she made sure she would be comfortable. Dribbling a mouthful of saliva over the eight inch cock, Sansa slowly jerked the length of her new found cock. She was a little confused as to what to do, but quickly found her footing. Pressing the tip of the toy against Myrcella's constricted arsehole, she prepared to slide it inside.

Pushing forward gently, Sansa watched in awe as Myrcella's asshole stretched and parted with ease and allowed her access. Slowly and with great ease, Myrcella felt her arsehole open and allow Sansa's cock access to her ass. The tapered cockhead slipped inside Myrcella's tight hole and settled at her entrance, causing the young girl to moan into Cersei's dripping wet pussy and driving her tongue deeper into her mother's pussy. Using her hands to pull Myrcella's ass cheeks apart, Sansa used what Ros had taught her all the way back in Winterfell to pleasure Myrcella. Pushing slowly inside Myrcella, Sansa slid her cock inch after inch into her clutching arsehole. Sansa, who was used to having trouble taking cock into her ass, was in awe at how easily Myrcella's arse accepted the strapon.

Within seconds, Sansa had her hips pressed firmly against Myrcella pert little ass. Holding there, she watched Myrcella pull away from Cersei's pussy and curse amidst a flurry of grunts and pleasurable groans. Smiling, Sansa saw Myrcella, reach her arms under her mother's legs and pull her forward slightly angling her pussy upwards a little and revealing the queen's arse. Cersei's juices had trickled down her arse crack leaving a shimmering trail down her cheeks towards her puckered arsehole, still slick from Sansa's loving admiration minutes before. Resting both her hands on Cersei's thighs, Myrcella pushed them into the air, so the queen's feet were almost touching her ears, spreading her holes open wider allowing for more delicious access. More of her juices trickled down her thighs, beading together at her arsehole, ready for Myrcella to lap up like the eager little slut she was.

Lowering her lips to her mother's ass, she traced her tongue along Cersei's puckered starfish, collecting all the pussy juices that had leaked down her skin and swallowing them greedily before teasing the slight gape her arse had. Sansa quivered in pleasure as she felt the added design features of Cersei's strapon get to work. The ribbed patch of leather grinding against her clit as she nestled her strapon cock into Myrcella's arse. The small dildo like nub that had wormed its way into her arse was adding to the pleasure of fucking Myrcella's asshole.

Drawing her hips backwards and pulling her cock slowly out of the depths of Myrcella's ass until only the tip rested inside her clutching divinely tight hole, Sansa let her hands paw at the young girl's golden royal ass. Easing her cock back into Myrcella ass with as quickly as she felt she could, Sansa began to slowly fuck her ass, moaning alongside the young princess. The sounds of wet slaps filled the room, alongside loud grunts and moans and the wet sounds of Myrcella's tongue against her own mother's asshole. Sansa slowly began to build up a rhythm speeding up her thrusts and slowly beginning to pound into Myrcella, forcing her face into Cersei.

Extending her tongue, Myrcella pressed the tip against the gape that Cersei had, Myrcella felt Sansa pound into her, sending her body lurching forward and her tongue deep into her mother's arsehole, forcefully exploring her mother's asshole as she had done so many times before. Groaning loudly as her daughter entered her asshole, Cersei couldn't help but feel excited. The two girls were fucking each other before her while her daughter shoved her tongue deep into her asshole. Cersei could feel her orgasm nearing again, her sensitive body needing even less to tip her over the edge.

Myrcella was similar. The constant building pleasure of her masturbating while pleasing the other two women was too much and her pussy craved satisfaction. The cock lodged deep inside her asshole was sending ripples of pleasure throughout her body and she was nearing her orgasm. Slamming her hips forward, Sansa unwittingly set in motion a chain of orgasms. She felt her cock get trapped by Myrcella's clutching, tightening asshole as he orgasm rushed over her. Unable to control herself, she pulled her tongue out of her mother's asshole and screamed loudly in constant pleasure as she erupted. Seeing her daughter squealing in pleasure, was too much for Cersei and as she furiously rubbed her pussy, she felt her pussy spasm and for the first time in a long time, her juices squirted across the carriage, spraying Myrcella with her juices. Their orgasms lasted several seconds and they both, slowly began to catch their breath, slumping against each other, Sansa joining them, all three women… breathless.

Recuperating together, they fell into each other's sweaty arms and lay in silence, content. For now. I Westeros, privacy is a fickle thing and in their haste to fuck, they forgot the window covering, meaning a couple men saw they lustful embraces, each one unaware the other men saw what they saw. Three men, who all caught glimpses of the action before having to find somewhere to relieve themselves. Robert Baratheon enjoyed the pleasure of watching his wife and daughter please the young stark girl before having to find some bushes to jerk off in. Eddard Stark, saw the queen having her two hole please by his daughter and his lover. He too was off quickly to find some place to cum, his thoughts strangely focussed on the creamy white redheaded lady that was his daughter. And finally, Bran Stark. If there is sex to be seen, he is seeing it. He caught his sister sporting the strapon a thought that aroused him, purely because of Cersei's obsession with the tool. The whole scene of the three women was too hot for even Bran and he had to seek someplace to relieve himself as well. Who knows what these three men will do…

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that! Let me know if you did. Any feedback is appreciated, more in depth the better, but little words of love are always helpful! Also remember to vote for who you want to see in the next chapter and let me know who you'd like to see outside of the choices below:**

 **-Robb/Osha**

 **-Melisandre/Selyse**

 **During the time of writing this a lot has happened. This story hit over 100 favourites and followers and it also hit over 100,000 views! When I started writing this story, I honestly never thought I would get this much support for a horny idea I had one evening! But here we are! And there is so much left to go! I love reaching all those different milestones and I can't wait for the next one! 200 reviews, here we come! Thanks for everything and I look forward to having a lot more content up soon! And I have a big surprise coming at chapter 21! Big announcement! As always, till next time!**


	20. Chapter 20: Wild Wildling

**Author's Note: As a result I will also be uploading a update chapter that is very IMPORTANT! If you like the story and want to hear about some changes and the future intentions of the story then please check it out! I have also decided that the Selyse/Melisandre chapter is best saved for a later date and thus, it will not be uploaded. As a result a new set of choices for the next chapter have been posted in the update. So go read the update and choose from the set of choices there. They are quite juicy!**

 **As for this chapter, we are going to start off with Robb/Osha and an approach I haven't really taken before. It should be very interesting, so let me know what you think! For the purposes of this chapter, Rickon will be filling the role of Bran seeing as Bran is down south. Hope that makes sense, if not let me know! Remember to read the update to find out the choices for the next chapter and leave a review for what you want to see next! Enjoy!**

Chapter 20: Wild Wildling

Brushing through the foliage, Robb heard distant voices muttering deep with a nearby clearing. Having broken with Theon in search of his youngest brother, Robb had head into the forest trying to find the young boy while Theon hiked north in search of Rickon. The three had decided to go out into the fields to teach the young boy how to ride and in their haste allowed him free reign to disappear from their sight leaving them in search of the boy.

Hearing the gruff voices threating an someone just ahead through the forest, Robb slowly unsheathed his sword, careful not to grind the metal against his sheathe loudly. Peering through the greenery, Robb caught sight of the scene before him. Rickon had been pulled from his horse and was now surrounded by four figures clad in thick furs and leathers. Each one armed in some-way, Robb surveyed his options. Three were large brusque men wielding heavy weapons, their voices thick behind their beards. The fourth however was a slim, slender looking woman grasping a small spear. Her face was hide behind her furs, but his teenage mind noticed the nicely framed arse she had positioned unwittingly towards him.

The four figures stepped slowly forward, nearing upon Rickon who was trying ever so hard to brave the four people. Leaping forward, Robb plunged his sword deep into one of the men's chests before slicing though his back. A stunned swing from one of the other men almost clipped Robb as he dodged backwards before lunging inwards and cutting deep into his leg. As the man crumbled to the ground, he slid the blade deep into his throat, knocking him dead. The woman leapt for him, attempting to spear him through. Dodging the blow, Robb used his foot to sweep the girls legs away, watching the woman tumble to the ground, her spear flying across the clearing. Holding the blade against her neck preparing to kill her in the adrenaline fuelled state he was in before calming and uttering, "Stay down…"

"Robb! Help!" Rickon cried as the boy was grabbed by the last standing man. Wielding a knife and brandishing it against the boy's neck, the man snarled defensively. Panicking, Robb was unable to act as an arrow flew through the air and pierced the man's chest, inches away from Rickon's head. As the man's body slumped to the ground, Rickon stumbled forward, panicked and breathless. Turning, Robb saw Theon stride confidently down towards the group bow in hand. Flustered, Robb bellowed, "What are you thinking? You could have killed Rickon!"

"But I didn't, have faith milord," Theon smiled brashly as he sauntered into the clearing sheathing his bow over his shoulder and smirking, "But I do see you didn't quite kill all of them, eh?"

"I figured… taking one prisoner could be… helpful," Robb stammered as he nervously began to glance down at the woman he saved, subconsciously. He was compromised having seeing her nice ass and subconsciously wanted to save her. Seeing Theon having caught his bluff, Robb tried to explain himself, but realised it was futile. He was going to fuck the wildling bitch and she would be happy to get a Lord's cock up her wild cunt, "You know… having one could be helpful."

"This one is still here," the woman sighed coyly as the Robb explained himself. Laying there, she couldn't help, but smirk as the young lord tried to take control.

"Got a tongue on her. Maybe we should take that," Theon threatened as he sauntered towards the woman on the ground, drawing a knife slowly and threateningly.

"Theon! Just take Rickon back to the castle and I'll deal with her," Robb said, brushing Theon away as he waited for his opportunity with the wildling whore. She knew what was coming to her and she couldn't care less. She had been fucked by far worse and in probably far worse circumstances.

"Deal with her? Just make sure you bring her back with enough left for me to deal with, eh?" Theon smirked, smugly as he offered a hand to Rickon and slowly helped him up onto his horse, admiring the wildling girl. She looked alright, good enough for Theon whose standards, were simply; if they have a hole, he'll fuck them, "You know what I mean?"

"What do you mean?" Rickon asked innocently, completely oblivious as to what Robb was planning to do with the woman. Brushing off, Rickon's statement Theon led the horse through the forest leaving Robb alone with the wildling.

"You going to… ravish me?" the wildling laughed as she watched Robb clean his sword and sheathe it, before beginning to slacken some of the straps holding his sword to his hips. Blushing ever so slightly, Robb threw his sword to one side and drew a smaller knife.

"I'm going to fuck you into the dirt, where you belong," Robb threatened as he drew the knife and pointed it towards the woman, signalling her to stand up. As she clambered to her feet, she couldn't help, but laugh and break down in the face of the young lord, trying to be dominating in the situation.

"Haha… really? Oh well, who am I to say no to that! Hell, I'll even get naked for you," the woman laughed, reaching up to her furs and slowly unbuckling them. Loosening the garment, she pulled the top part over her head, letting her breasts bounce free. Reasonably sized filling about a handful perfectly, each capped off with a delectable little nipple, erect from the cold air. Sliding her trousers down and peeling them from her feet, she presented her pussy, wild with pubic hair and completely unshaven. It was neatened up slightly, but was still covered in brown hair. Turning she flashed the gobsmacked lord, her pert little arse, peeling her ass cheeks apart revealing her puckered arsehole and tight little pussy, both winking at him, beckoning him closer, "Name's Osha by the way, so you know what to scream when 'Fucking me into the dirt.' Eh? Come on milord! Take me!"

"Oh shut up! You're a wildling whore! So just be quiet," Robb said defensively as he tried to hold his position of authority that was slowly deteriorating with every second. Trying to find his stride, her unbuckled his trousers and fished his hardened cock out from within. Eight and half inches, a reasonable size in the eyes of a normal woman. Osha was far from normal and she was used to larger, "Now on your knees. Suck my cock."

"Spoken like a true lord," Osha mocked as she slid down onto her knees, her hands massaging her breasts as she slowly ambled towards the young Lord. Sliding his trousers down to his feet, Osha ran her hands slowly up his legs, caressing his northern skin. Coming eye to eye with the Lord's cock, Osha had to remark upon his length. It was sizable, but nothing compared to the cocks she sampled beyond the wall. Then again wilder folk, had larger cocks and Osha was wondering whether the young lord knew how to use it. Although, she suspected he didn't have such skill, "You have a lot of trust… what if I take a little bite out of your little, lordly cock?"

Leaning forward, she wrapped her tight little lips around his cockhead. Wrapping her tongue around his head, she covered it with saliva before pressing her teeth very gently against his sensitive tip. Looking up, she opened her mouth letting Robb see his cockhead pinned between her teeth. Grimacing ever so slightly Robb managed to stammer a few words, "You dare and I'll cut your tongue out…"

"But then I won't be able to suck your cock," Osha chuckled, pulling her mouth away from his cock and slowly jerking his length with her dirt covered hand, teasing beads of pre-cum out of his saliva covered tip, her devilish smile glaring at him, teasing him with her looks and words, "And with such a tasty cock, that would be a shame… but… mmm… I would love to take a nice little bite out of it… maybe…the tip?"

"Just suck my cock, woman!" Robb stammered confidently, trying to dominate the girl and make her his. Smirking, Osha held his cock by the base and inspected the entire length. It seemed to bulge slightly around the centre, thickening the further you went down.

"Seeing as you asked so nicely," she smiled, leaning forward and wrapping her lips tightly around her lord's cock and suckling softly on the very tip of his length. Humming around his head, she sent delicious vibrations along his shaft, a technique she learned sucking cock over the wall. A low husky groan filled the forest as Robb's cock flared in pleasure. Pushing her lips slowly, teasingly forward Osha let tiny bits of his cock disappear between her lips at a painstakingly slow rate as she teased Robb. Flicking her tongue along his length as she reached the two inch mark, Osha halted watching Robb's fist clench. He wanted nothing more than to be balls deep in her throat, but Osha had other ideas. As she ground to a halt at the two inch mark, Robb let out a groan seep between his lips, not in pleasure, but in need to have his cock deeper inside her. Pulling her lips back along his length, she made sure to coat the few inches she had covered in a thick layer of saliva, Osha popped his length out of her mouth and slowly jerked his length back and forth, her hand covered in saliva and pre-cum, "You like that milord?"

"Just shut up and suck my cock," Robb said exasperated from all the teasing the wilding had inflicted. Tired and desperate for some inkling of pleasure, Robb wrapped his hands around the woman's neck and snaked his finger quickly through her hair. Putting his cockhead into her mouth, he roughly pulled her head towards his crotch, while thrusting his hips forward. Burying the entirety of his cock in her warm, velvety throat, he moaned loudly, her tight throat clenching and flexing around his cock. Spluttering around his cock, Osha was startled by the sudden intrusion, but not by the overall stretching of her throat. Raised beyond the wall, she was taught how to take cock with ease from a young age and she had no problems. The only problem with Robb was the suddenness, not the size, "Fuck… like a good girl…"

Holding her lips against his bristled crotch, Robb sighed. It had been too long since he had some nice lips wrapped around his cock and he was savouring each delicious moment. Grabbing Osha by the hair, he held her in place and began to pull his hips backwards until only a couple inches remained in her mouth, before slamming her hips back forwards. Grunting as he began to fuck the wildling woman's throat, Robb sped his thrusts up, his cock drilling deeper into her throat. Saliva built up in Osha's mouth and instead of swallowing it like she normally would, she let it build up and begin to coat his cock in a thick layer, strands of saliva pouring out of her mouth, just to allow Robb some feeling that he was 'in control'. Saliva began to dribble down her chin and onto her tits. Taking her hands she rubbed her breasts, smearing the spit around her chest, coating her nipples in a thin shimmer. Loud slapping sounds filled the forest as Robb's balls smacked against her chin, coating themselves in saliva as he pounded hard into her mouth.

Supporting herself by holding onto his thrusting hips, Osha moaned around his cock, humming once more as his length drove deeper and deeper, his cock spewing pre-cum down his throat as pleasure built around his cock. Slowing his thrusts and making sure he drove his cock deep. Pushing forward as far as he could, he wanted to hear the sound of the wildling choking, but no sounds came. Thrusting forwards, he held her head against his crotch for several seconds before driving a few short thrusts into her throat before driving deeper and holding her there once more. Building a certain rhythm, Robb was almost consumed by pleasure and ready to fill Osha's throat with thick cum. Realising he was so close, Robb decided he wanted to taste some other pleasures from the wildling.

Pulling his cock out of her throat, he watched as several strands of saliva connected her soft lips and his saliva covered cockhead. Gasping for breath, she smiled widely before raising her hands to his cock and slowly jerking his length. Panting, Robb was astounded that she could be so nonchalant about taking his cock deep into her throat. She seemed in better shape than he was and as she smiled, she said, "That was fun! You gonna fuck me into the dirt now, eh?"

"How aren't you gasping for breath?" Robb panted as he stood there, her soft hand glancing back and forth across his length, coaxing more and more pre-cum out of his glistening, saliva covered cockhead, beads of pre-cum rolling down his shaft.

"Well… what can I say… maybe you're not as big as you think," She winked teasing the Lord who was, 'dominating' her. Using her free hand she trailed her body across her breasts, smearing the saliva across her body, sexily, making Robb's cock twitch beneath her grasp as he groaned in pleasure and lust, "So milord… you keep promising to fuck me into the dirt… get to it…"

"Right then wildling whore, get ready for it slut," Robb grunted as he grabbed Osha's shoulders and pushed her backwards into the dirt. Forcefully spreading her legs apart, Robb groaned in pleasure as he grasped his pulsing cockhead firmly In his hand. Fighting through the nest of hair guarding her pussy, Robb managed to settle his cock against her slit slick with arousal. She enjoyed getting fucked, so her pussy naturally began to wet. Feeling his cockhead grinding against her clit, Osha smirked and looked longingly into his eyes as he prepared to impale her.

Thrusting his hips forward, Robb was shocked as his pussy slid deep into her pussy, burying himself up to the hilt. Like a knife through butter, his cock sank deep into her pussy. It was looser than Robb was expecting, but the warm velvety folds were enough to elicit pleasure in his young horny body. As his cock bottomed out inside her and their pubic hair tangled with each other, he let out a low deep moan of pleasure that struck Osha as strange. As he moaned, she asked, "Is it in?"

"Of course, it's in," Robb panted as he supported himself with his arms, his chest pressing against her saliva covered tits. Flushing in embarrassment, Robb knew he was sizable. It was just that Osha was such a loose slut, she couldn't feel it, "Your just looser than a common whore."

"I'm not loose! I've had guys half your size ride me to an orgasm! They just knew how to use their cocks," Osha exclaimed in response, furious that he would say something so ludicrous. It was true though. She was incredibly loose, but most men knew how to please a woman beyond size. She was used to having a man rub her clit, tease her nipples, provide a little bit more pleasure, "So buck up, Milord!"

"Just be quiet… I'm not trying to please you, I'm trying to please me," Robb said as he drew his cock back through her loose pussy, his cock gleaming with saliva, pre-cum and the glistening juices of her cunt. Grunting as he began to slowly fuck her pussy, shifting his entire cock back and forth, in and out of her tight little pussy.

"Well that's clear," Osha sighed, leaning back and just letting it happen. She could feel him shifting in and out of her, but she couldn't derive too much pleasure from his haphazard thrusts. His sweaty face was flushed with pleasure as he pounded his cock in and out of her slutty cunt, his balls slapping against her glistening arse cheeks. His balls were building in pleasure as they slapped against her ass crack, his cock coursing with tingling pleasure, "You gonna be long? I mean… this is all well and good… but…"

"Oh shut up," Robb said, his cock Spasming and twitching in pleasure as he prepared to cum. Sliding his cock in and out with as much speed as he could. Pounding in and out, quicker and quicker, Robb's hands grasped her breasts, roughly fondling them as they swayed back and forth with each deep and powerful thrusts. Grunting and groaning in pleasure, he pulled his cock out of her pussy and ground it against her smooth stomach, his cockhead smearing pre-cum across her skin. Jerking his cock, he moaned loudly as several long strands of cum spurt across her stomach covering her in cum, mixing with the saliva. Panting heavily, he used his cockhead to spread his cum across her body.

Taking a moment to collect himself, Robb rose to his feet, his cock dripping cum across the woman as she lay there covered in cum, saliva and dirt. Pulling his trousers back up, he stowed his cock away as Osha clambered to her feet, brushing herself down and looking around for a swatch of cloth to wipe the cum away, "Well that left a lot to be desired. I suppose I'll be going…"

"No, you're coming with me. Leave your clothes. You won't need them," Robb ordered as he reached around his outfit and retrieved a length of rope. Osha stood there raising her eyebrows quizzically.

"Coming with you? I'll be going with you, but I certainly won't be coming," Osha smiled as she looked for something to clear herself up with.

"Be quiet and come over here. Don't clean yourself up, I want everyone to see how much of a filthy whore you are," Robb ordered as Osha slowly came over to where Robb stood. Cutting the rope in two, he tied on of the lengths around her hands and stopped her from moving them. Wrapping a rope around her neck, Robb used the rope to coerce the woman into following her. As he walked slowly out of the clearing he jerked the rope sharply to make sure she was keeping up.

Osha smirked and followed along dutifully, her grin as wide as her ears. Calling out to Robb, she decided her teasing wasn't quite done and chuckled, "You know… this rope is closer to making me cum than you ever were milord!"

 **Author's Note: I felt this chapter was a little different. Instead of a pure sexual chapter where everyone explodes in cum, I decided to have a bit more character. Would love to know what you think, and whether you'd like to see some more of this kind of Osha or other characters like this. I have plans for Osha. Also Rickon will be playing the part of Bran while he is in King's Landing. Rickon won't be the whole kind of seer character, but he will be in scenarios that Bran would normally be. Hope that is clear!**

 **Please go read the update. Also, please read the update to learn about the voting choices for the next chapter and the future for the story! Please do read it and as always… till next time!**


	21. UPDATE 180216

Hey guys, Anton here with a relatively big update. I started this story a while back and fair bit of time has passed between 'Rumble with Ros' and 'A Priestess's Persuasion'. And as I writer I often look back at my work and see things I would like to change. I never really had the chance to look over my work with a fresh set of eyes, because I would always upload when a chapter was done, so as a result there is a lot about this story that I want to change.

So I will be taking a break here to go back through my story and edit/rewrite what I think needs to be changed. Now don't be alarmed, the story won't suddenly morph into something completely unbelievably different to what it is now. All that will happen is that the story will become refined and sleeker. If anything it is a good thing as you will get a better story and tons of new content added to all chapters. When writing I would often cut bits I didn't have time for, so this is a chance to go back and extend chapters and make them even better than they currently are, as well as neatening up some spelling errors and general mistakes.

There are also a couple of chapters which I want to completely rewrite and change in a big way. In my haste I took some characters in a way I didn't want them to go, so I intend to change some scenes. However the chapters themselves and the acts within them will appear later in the story, rewritten when I think they fit. Below I have detailed a loose outline of the edits and changes I intend to make.

-Rewrite Chapter 7-Horse-Lord's Whore (Gangbang removed and will appear in a later chapter)

-Rewrite Chapter 9-Boys will be boys (Same idea, but sharper and less rushed)

-Additional content extensions for Chapters 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 16, 18

-Possible extensions for Chapters 4, 8, 17

-Proof reading and general maintenance

These are my plans and are liable to take a while to work out and have ready for upload, so bear with me. If there are some specific points in the story that you would like to see change, defined and made clearer or even extended then let me know. Also if there are any questions let me know.

I am also opening a new decision set for voting. A decision set being a set of choices for you lovely people to vote on for the next chapter. The five choices are the next five chapters and will all be written, but you guys get to decide which one you see first. So leave a review with your choice for the next chapter from the following five choices;

\- Doreah/Daenerys (Khaleesi's Lesbian Lessons)

\- Sansa/Bran/Arya (Stark Siblings)

\- Sansa/Loras (A Flower's Prick)

\- Shireen/Robin (Ecstasy in the Eyrie)

\- Jaime/Bran (Squire!)

I've included working titles for all chapters, that are subject to change, but give a loose idea to the content. Leave a review for your choice. This will be uploaded after all the edits and changes are done.

I suppose I should explain what to expect when I upload next time. The next time I upload there will be two new uploads; The next chapter from the choices above and an Update chapter with In depth detail as to all the changes. When those are uploaded all the chapters will be uploaded with the new edited versions and will included in the author's note a description of the changes made. Pretty much every chapter will be revamped in some way, so if you're looking for a reason to reread the story then that will be your chance.

I feel like I have explained everything I need to explain and I welcome any queries or questions you have about the update plans and future chapters! So leave a review if you have any questions or PM me and I'll reply in depth. If you leave a review with a question and you don't have an account, I will have no way of being able to answer the question, so bear that In mind. But do leave your choices for the next chapter in a review and I will see you all when I'm finished with the changes! Till next time!


	22. UPDATE 020516

Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, but during my break I have come to realise something about this story. I was busy working through the rewrites and edits when, but I slowly began to lose interest in continuing. It wasn't that I disliked the story, quite the contrary. I love the story and I couldn't be happier that it garnered such a positive interest. It just felt too… formulaic. To simple.

A similar problem arose when I was writing 'Family Experiments' and I slowly began to feel I was doing the same thing over and over again. Just mindless sex. Of course mindless sex was the purpose of my story and I won't deny that that is exactly what my story is meant to be. Its porn. Clean and simple. But I still feel like I want to do better than the same thing over and over again.

So I started a new modern family story and finished 'Family Experiments'. The new story had some semblance of a story and plot that linked the scenes together and actually felt like a story. And I am happy with the way it's turning out.

I think the main problem is that I have most of the chapters for 'Grunts and Moans' Planned out and looking over the plan I can see pairing after pairing. Bran/Cersei, Eddard/Myrcella, Robb/Osha. And every chapter is devoted to one pairing that I wanted to do, instead of a pairing that fitted the story. In my new modern family story is clear to see that each chapter is not devoted to a single pairing and darts between different pairings and that is what I want to do with 'Grunts and Moans'.

Which brings me onto the purpose of the update. For the time being, 'A Song Of Grunts And Moans' is finished indefinitely. I will not be returning to this story for a fair while. But do not dismay as this does not mark the end of Game of Thrones content.

I have several plans for Game Of Thrones stories and the series is not done for me. So if you like my story, stick around because there will be a lot more like it, only with slight stylistic changes. Same old sex with a dash more sex, only with a slight story to link it all together. And by story I mean a sexual story, not a dramatic rendition of a story. My stories are still all about sex! And lots off it!

I will be starting a new story that is like 'Grunts and Moans' that will be beginning soon and will be along the same lines of 'Grunts and Moans'. It will follow the story of Game of Thrones but will have more sex and some underlying story points of my own. Your favourite pairings will come back, better than ever. More Myrcella and Eddard and more Bran and Cersei. That will be coming soon and maybe even this week. I have an exam in a few days, so probably after that.

I also have plans for some more stories. For those of you who are fans of one-shot pairing style, I have a series coming up called Tales Of Lust. Each character will have their own story starting with Arya. Each story will be ten chapters long with ten pairings. So look out for 'Tales Of Lust: Arya Stark'. I also have planned, a story called 'The Great Game Of Thrones Orgy' which is going to a be a massive orgy with everyone having sex with everyone. Pure smut and just sex.

Anyway, I'm sorry for anyone is a fan of this story, but it had to be done. I didn't want to write half-baked stories and give them to you guys with no thought behind them. If you are a fan of this story I can guarantee you will like my new story so don't fret. Also, I had a lot of plans for this story, so if at some point I feel like returning then I will. This story isn't done for forever. Just for now.

I hope you guys understand and if you have any questions, leave a review or PM me. Also any suggestions for what you'd like to see in the new story would be helpful, but not necessary. I hope you guys do understand. Also, thanks for the support this story got. Over two hundred review was amazing and I hope you can top it on the next story. Anyway, until next time!


	23. Chapter 21: A Queen's Reckoning

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back, back again! And Merry Christmas (Or which ever festive holiday you celebrate). I know, I said I was going to put this story on hold, but I just couldn't give it up. Essentially, I've missed Game of Thrones and writing fanfiction for it. So, for festive period, I figured that everyone should have some high-quality smut to fap or finger themselves to! And I like to write a little batch of chapters for the year's end.**

 **My intention is to write more of this in the new year. I am planning on making this story, my more… ludicrous story. By that I mean, it won't follow a massive amount of logic in it's pairings. I think you can all agree that the chapters preceding this one are far from realistic. So, this story will be more pure kind of smut. It won't be updated that regularly, just when I feel like it. I will be starting another story that will be more regular, still be primarily smut, but with story and character and a little more natural progression. If you catch my drift!**

 **But enjoy this story! There should be two chapters and some chapters added to other stories of mine. So, go, check them out! Enjoy and please review! Means a lot!**

Chapter 21: A Queen's Reckoning

A little dazed and certainly confused, Cersei opened her eyes, his vision blurry. She remembered eating dinner alone, before becoming incredibly drowsy and slumping forwards. And then, she woke up here. Squinting, she tried to clear her vision, but it took a small while to come back to her. As her vision cleared, she slowly realised where she was and realised her predicament.

She was in a small room. One of the basement rooms in the Red Keep. A dungeon almost. Entirely made of stone and housing a series of tools used to torture prisoners. Glancing around, she tried to move, but found herself restrained against her will, her body forced into a strange position. She was bent over at the waist, a wooden bar pushed under her belly to support her ever so slightly. Her feet were chained to the ground, permanently spread slightly. Her arms were the same, supported by chains that were lifted to the roof. Her head was at waist level, her body kept in the hunched over position. Unable to move, it took Cersei a moment of struggle to figure it out.

It wasn't just that she was chained up and restrained in a dungeon. She was naked and chained up in a dungeon. Struggling against the bonds, she started to feel the cold bite of the air, the chill running down her spine as she looked down at her exposed naked body. Her breasts were dangling down below her, developing goosebumps as her nipples hardened in the cold air. Her arse was pushed up and outwards, the perfect height and angle for someone to exploit her and use her, her pussy slightly wet from the instinctive eroticism of the situation. Struggling against the bonds, Cersei was about to scream for help when she heard footsteps behind her. Before she could react, a blindfold was pulled down over her eyes, blinding her once more and giving her captor free, anonymous access to her body, "I swear to the old gods and the new, if you don't let me down, I'll have you paraded through the streets like the common whore you are!"

A slight chuckle echoed around the room as her captor strode in front of her. Cersei couldn't see, but if the blindfold wasn't on, she'd be met with the grinning, cheeky smile of Arya Stark. Watching the queen struggle against her bonds, Arya strutted around, admiring the woman's naked body. The last time she and the queen had been naked together was when she was roughly tormented by Cersei and her strap-on. Such fond memories inspired Arya to enact some revenge. Upon her arrival at King's Landing, she started to plan, gathering the toys and equipment that was laid on a table nearby, all for use on torturing the queen through pleasure.

As to how, Arya secured the queen herself, she made a few friends. Needless to say, the people of King's landing were horny lechers, looking to get their rocks off at any given provocation. All she had to do was bat her eyelids, try to act as feminine as possible and suck a few cocks to garner enough favours to get the queen alone in a dungeon and naked. That and the promise that a few of her cohorts would have full access to the queen once Arya was done with her torment, a torment she was sure to revel in.

Already naked, Arya had a few ideas as to where to start. Ignoring the queen's outbursts and furious threats, Arya ran her fingers along the table of toys, her hand settling on a rather traditional beginning. Plucking a small paddle, she went around to the queen's bum, a rather round and fleshy behind, quite pleasing to look at. Arya's pussy was slick and wet, ready for pleasure, but she wanted to savour her revenge. She had brought a small stool with her, considering she was a little smaller than the queen. Standing atop it, she looked over the queen's back, watching as Cersei was looking around blindly for her captor, unawares of where she was until Arya's first strike.

Lifting the paddle, Arya struck the queen's bum, watching with glee as her fleshy cheeks bounced and jiggled in response, a bright red mark rising from her skin. Watching her arse settle, Arya heard Cersei opening her lips to protest, only to be silenced by another spank, this one of the other cheek evening out the burning red marks. Grunting in pain, Cersei felt her entire body shift forwards slightly with each spank, her skin flaring up and burning as the wooden panel slapped her again and again and again.

Arya relished the way that her bum jiggled and bounced. The queen had such a plump and round arse that it moved deliciously. She had noticed it in the Queen's day to day business, her bum always swaying and bouncing wherever she walked, yet always looking so perfectly formed beneath her dresses. Unveiled it was even sweeter. Spanking her again and again, Arya ran her small hands across the queen's cheeks, gently massaging her bum before striking again, the red marks growing brighter and deeper with each powerful spank, Cersei's tolerance for pain slowly being broken down.

Dropping the paddle, Arya resorted to her hands wanting to feel the queen's arse cheeks bounce and jiggle first hand. Lifting them both at once, she slapped both cheeks, watching them bounce and crash against one another, the queen's asshole, slightly agape and winking at her. Arya wanted to plunge a thick, hard object deep into that hole, but held herself back, continuing to spank the queen waiting for that one delicious sound. Spank after spank, the queen's plump bum was decorated with red marks, handprints starting to grow bolder and stronger on her behind, as Arya didn't let up. Slapping her hard one last time, Arya was finally given the sweet sound she desperately wanted to hear. A timid, whelp of submission slipped from between the queen's lips before turning back to a stern grimace.

Grinning wildly as she heard the queen's whimper, Arya moved on with the evening of pleasure. Crossing over to the table, she couldn't help but notice the queen's untouched breast, so soft and pillowy swaying beneath her. Picking up a small pair of metal clamps, she gently rubbed the queen's nipples, forcing Cersei to stifle a pleasured moan as her mysterious captor pleased one of her most sensitive areas. Making sure, each nipple was erect, Arya lifted the cold metal clamps to her sensitive nubs, clamping them down on them.

It wasn't painful, but incredibly uncomfortable for Cersei as she breathed sharply in. The pain was just about to come as Arya plucked a matching metal chain from the table and connected the two clamps, the small miniscule weight of the chain, pulling her nipples slightly downwards. Taking a small metal measuring weight, Arya hung it on the chain that connected the two nipples, the added tension pulling her breasts downwards, pulling and tugging softly on her nipples. Again, not entirely painful, but becoming progressively more uncomfortable.

Stomaching through that Cersei kept her tongue quiet, knowing that it would do no good. She didn't want to give whoever was doing this to her the satisfaction. Smirking, Arya walked back to the table and admired the various toys she raided from the queen's quarters. Sneaking up to queen's bedchamber, she bribed the guards with a flash of her goods before ducking inside. Exploring Cersei's bedroom, she found a vast collection of phallic toys, designed after the male genitalia, obviously hand crafted for her own personal pleasure. There were varying sizes, ranging from small and dainty, to obscenely ludicrous. Having pocketed a handful, she now had them lain before her all for her pleasure and Cersei's displeasure.

Plucking an eight-inch toy, made from black onyx, polished and smoothed perfectly, Arya dropped it between her own legs, not in a hurry to torture Cersei. The weight suspended on the chain was in charge of that front, slowly becoming more cumbersome as time went on. Gently rubbing the toy along her own folds, Arya debated getting herself off briefly before returning to Cersei, but decided that she had plenty of time to do that later. Treating herself to one sumptuous thrust from the toy, Arya plunged the tip deep into her pussy, stifling a loud moan as she was filled to the brim with delicious pleasure. Oh, how she missed cock.

Taking the eight inch one and a deliciously long twelve inch one made of varnished and sealed mahogany, Arya crossed around to the queen's shapely bum and was faced with quite the dilemma. Two holes, two cocks. But which goes in which. Deciding to be lenient (at first) Arya dropped the eight inch one and slid it back into her own pussy, holding it there until she needed it, savouring the pleasure of having an albeit fake cock lodged inside her tight, warm, wet pussy. Handing the massive twelve incher in her hands, she angled it so that the tip was in line with Cersei's pussy, ready to pry her sumptuous wet folds apart.

Resting the tip of the cock against Cersei's folds, Arya watched as the wooden tip pried the queen's glossy hole apart, slowly resting against her entrance. Breathing in sharply, Cersei gritted her teeth, knowing what was about to come. She had taken that specific toy inside her before, but she was more worried about letting a moan escape her lips. Slowly, the cock slid forwards, finding her entrance and easily gliding inside. Arya's eyes widened as the queen's slick wet pussy accepted the cock with ease, almost eagerly. Spreading wider and wider, her pussy lips enveloped half the shaft without the queen even making a sound.

Grunting as she hit the half way mark, Cersei rolled her eyes closed, pleasure flooding her body. She couldn't help it. Having such a thick, meaty cock slid inside felt incredible. The way it spread her lips wider and wider, her pussy soaking the dildo, making it slicker and slicker, each inch arousing her more and more. Slowly, Arya eased more and more of the shaft into her, in awe at how easy it was. It almost didn't even make a dent in the queen's cunt, making Arya chuckle. If only the entirety of King's Landing could see how used and loose their precious queen's pussy was. That would give them a clearer picture of how fucked the Royal family was.

Pushing the last inch inside the queen, Arya received a grunt. Not of pleasure, but of annoyance. The queen's lips were pressed tightly together as if she was fighting a moan that was brimming on the edge of her tongue. Seeing this, Arya decided that she wanted that moan. Slowly, she began to ease the dildo in and out of the queen's pussy, the slick slapping sounds of the toy fucking her beginning to fill the room. Nothing, but subdued grunts left the queen's lips, even as Arya sped her movements up, sliding it in and out faster and faster. Pulling it all the way back until on the tip remained, Arya lifted her free hand and sharply spanked the queen's bum before sliding the cock back inside he with one swift and steady movement.

The queen's mouth fell open as she was split apart. She could handle the shaft, but not at that speed. When she used it before, she gently bounced up and down only moving an inch or two in and out, but now Arya was sliding the entire length deep inside her without letting up. Cersei gritted her teeth waiting for that last inch to push inside her, spearing her on the tip of the cock and as the tip of the dildo hit the bottom of her pussy, the last inch plundering her royal depths, Cersei's mouth fell open, a deep, lusty moan of pleasure dripping from her tongue, "Oh fuck yeah…" Smiling as she received her first moan of appreciation, Arya left the dildo lodged in Cersei's cunt, dropping her hand down between her own legs and plucking the onyx eight-inch cock from her own pussy, moaning as she drew it back out of her lips. Kissing the tip, she savoured her own taste before lifting the tip up to the queen's ass, her bum slightly agape considering that was her preferred entrance. Slowly, but surely Arya pushed the tip of the cock into her ass, the queen's bum eagerly swallowing the shaft. It was like a knife through butter. Pushing the entire cock deep into Cersei's arse, she received another moan, the queen no longer able to hold them back, her body flooded with too many delicious sensations.

Pumping the cock a few more times into Cersei's arse, she pushed it as deep as she could before leaving it, smiling proudly as she watched the queen's holes stretch and flex to accommodate her choices of cocks. Dropping down of the stool, Arya walked around to the queen's mouth, watching happily as her lips were permanently open, moaning softly. Reaching down to the chain, Arya lifted the weight away, the queen groaning in relief as the pain discomfort was relieved. Unbeknownst to her, Arya plucked a heavier weight from the table and hung it on the chain, her nipples being pulled painfully downwards. Not immensely so, but if she left it on for as long as she did the previous one, Cersei's nipples would definitely be a lot redder.

The pleasure that Arya felt from using the dildo on herself prompted her to seek out her orgasm. She already knew what she was going to do to finish her time with the queen, but before she started on that, Arya wanted to cum. Taking her stool, she brought it around to the queen's head and stood level with her open mouth. Grabbing the queen's lush golden hair, Arya jerked her defenceless head backwards painfully, causing the queen to gasp sharply. Grinning wildly, Arya shuffled forwards slightly so that her pussy was in licking distance for the queen.

Wrapping her hand through the queen's hair, she guided Cersei's head down to her small, slick pussy, pressing the queen's lips against her dripping wet pussy, moaning loudly as the queen instinctively started to lap at her delicious folds. Moaning, Arya ground Cersei's face against her pussy, using her queenly features to illicit her pleasure. Pulling her tongue back into her mouth, Cersei grimaced into her pussy, having her lips and nose rubbed against a slick cunt, grunting uncontrollably as the mysterious small girl gyrated against her. Closing her eyes, Arya angled herself so that Cersei's nose was pressed against her clit. Circling her hips, she massaged her clit with the queen's nose, her lips pressed snugly in amongst her pussy.

Wanting a little more tongue action, Arya leant across the queen and spanked her sharply, causing her ass to jump, the dildos buried inside her shifting slightly, bringing a moan to Cersei's lips. Parting her lips, she pushed her tongue out instinctively, lodging the wriggling muscle deep into Arya's pussy, causing the young girl to moan loudly, stopping her movements and savouring the sensation of being licked out by the queen. Rolling her eyes, Cersei conceded, realising that she wouldn't be content until she came. Wanting to get this over and done with, she danced her tongue across the woman's folds, exploring every admittedly delicious inch of the girl's sopping wet cunt.

Holding her position, Arya let the queen do her thing, relishing the fact she had slowly come around. She was skilled as well. Arya assumed the queen was strictly cock only, but was pleased to discover her delicate royal tongue was deliciously skilled at licking pussy. Adjusting her head, she found Arya's clit, taking the sensitive morsel of flesh in between her lips and gently suckling on it, her tongue dancing back and forth across the sensitive nub, causing Arya to moan louder and louder, not even worrying about the queen recognising her pleasured moans. It wasn't like the queen had heard her pleasure sounds before considering their last encounter was mostly grunts and uncomfortable groans. Holding the queen's hair, Arya felt herself on the verge of an orgasm, the queen's darting and skilled tongue bringing her closer and closer to cumming. Dipping her tongue back into Arya's folds, she plunged the wriggling muscle deep into her cunt, finally pushing her over the edge.

Pleasure surged through Arya's body as she began to spasm and writhe in place, long continuous moans dribbling out of her mouth. Her grip on Cersei's head tightened as she rode down her orgasm, holding the queen in place and gently grinding her pussy up and down as the pleasure began to subside. Sighing, Arya opened her eyes pulling away from the queen and giving her a chance to breath, her face smeared with her juices from her eager devouring of her pussy. Breathing heavily, the queen was at a loss for words, the weight pulling her tits down starting to hurt a lot more.

Having gotten her fill of pleasure, Arya decided that the queen had earned her finale. Plucking the weight from the chained, Arya grinned as she hung an even heavier weight that pulled her breasts downwards painfully, causing the queen to grunt painfully as she grimaced, the words she was about to spout getting silenced as she tried to cope with the pain. Walking over to the table, Arya picked up the strapon the queen had so lovingly used upon her as punishment for what happened with Joffrey. Sliding her legs into the harness, Arya tightened it considerably more than usual, adjusting it so that the thick heavy cock hung well on her body, ready to make the queen cum.

Setting her stool back in place behind the queen, Arya stepped up to Cersei's arse, leaving her pussy alone and moving straight to her queenly bum. Debating whether or not she should remove the dildo already lodged inside her, Arya decided against it, wanting the queen to have as much 'pleasure' as she could possibly give. Wanting to properly return the favour that the queen so diligently gave her, Arya forewent any lubrication wanting the experience to be identical to the one Cersei gave her. Minus the chains and the other dildos and the weight attached to her tits.

Pressing the tip snugly against Cersei's arsehole, Arya grinned as her hole stretched to accommodate the fat tip of her strapon. As soon as her arse gave away to the tip, Arya wrapped her hands around Cersei's hips and slammed forwards, burying the entire length deep into the queen's rectum, causing her to gasp loudly. Ignoring the urge to berate the queen as she did to her, Arya began to slide in and out, not bothering to ease the queen into it, instead stretching and pounding her royal arse as payback for pain she gave her. Admittedly, Cersei was kind enough to ease the cock in on the first stroke, but Arya wasn't feeling nearly as charitable.

Building up a swift, hard and deep rhythm, Arya filled the room with the slap of the queen's arse colliding with her hips, her cock plunging deeper and deeper into her shapely arse. Each thrust set her cheeks jiggling from the impact, deep, throaty moans coming from Cersei's lips as she bit her lip, trying to curb the pain and pleasure that was coursing through her body. Each deep thrust made her grunt, her body having a brief spark of pleasure before dipping back into pain. Her pussy was starting to grow tired from holding the large dildo inside her and her arse ached from her spanking. Combined with her bum being stretched by two sizable shafts and the weight pulling painfully on her breasts meaning that Cersei was struggling to keep a level head.

Her thighs were growing slicker and slicker as her pussy leaked, her orgasm building, but all the pleasure being swiftly clouded by the pain, grunts filling the room as opposed to pleasure as she was rutted against like a dog. Suddenly, she felt her arse sting sharply again as the little whore standing behind her lifted her hands and spanked her red raw ass cheeks yet again, the pain amplified by the tenderness of her cheeks, the girl's hand prints burned into her skin. Shuddering, Cersei felt her orgasm flood her body, but barely felt any of the pleasure, her body simply shaking, her pussy spasming and arse clenching, but not enough to make Arya stop.

Arya was falling in love with the strapon. It looked enormous on her small body, but was so deliciously naughty. She felt powerful wearing it. She had the most powerful woman in the kingdom speared on it and she loved it. Sliding it in and out, she spanked her again and again, simply enjoying being dominant. When she had had sex before she was always bent over and used as a hole, but with her new appendage, she was in charge. Plunging her cock one more time into the queen, she gave her a playful spank before pulling her cock out and clambering down from the stool. She considered removing all her 'additions' to the queen, but decided to leave them there for the enjoyment of whomever used her next.

Arya had no intention of freeing her. The queen had made her life a misery and sure, it was a drastic step, but the queen was the most famous slut in all the land. She'd be able to take anything in her stride. Opening the door, Arya ducked into the shadows, sneaking back to her quarters completely naked, but with her new favourite toy strapped to her waist and ready for fun.

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that. Definitely felt like Cersei needed some comeuppance and considering her actions in the latest season of the show, I'm sure you guys would have enjoyed some much needed… stress relief in regards to her character.**

 **Let me know what you think in a review or PM. Reviews have always been good for this story, but believe me when I say, reviews keep stories alive. If there is a story you like and enjoy reading, leave a review. Not just my stories. Writers can spend hours on chapters and it's nice when people take a minute to write some feedback. Good or bad**

 **That's my preaching over though. There should be one other chapter uploaded alongside this. If not, something went wrong, but hey ho!**


	24. Chapter 22: Lessons in Lesbianism

**Author's Note: Chapter two of the Christmas upload and we are sticking women for this chapter with two other voluptuous and delicious women. This time they are over the narrow sea and out Khaleesi needs some lessons in just how to please her man.**

 **As always, reviews are very much appreciated. Let me know if you'd prefer me continuing with this story or starting a new one afresh. Maybe using the Game of Moans one instead? And just let me know what you think. Feedback is always very nice and keeps me writing. It's nice to get a few words from people after spending hours or so writing a chapter.**

 **Either way, enjoy!**

Chapter 22: Lessons in Lesbianism

"No Khaleesi," Doreah purred, taking Daenerys's chin and turning the young blonde's face towards her, the vapid and nervous gaze of the young Khaleesi bringing a sultry smirk to the demure Doreah, "You must look in his eyes always. Love comes in at the eyes."

Letting go of the woman's chin, Doreah began to softly grind against her quim, pushing her pert bum down against Khaleesi's crotch, getting right angle to gently graze her tender pussy bringing a surprised and stifled moan to Dany's plump unmoving lips. Smiling softly, Doreah dropped her hands down to Dany's snaking her fingers through hers and holding her palms close to her own, all the while her bum moved back and forwards, eliciting and slightest and simplest of pleasures from Dany's young, inexperienced pussy.

"It is said that Irogenia of Lys could finish a man with nothing but her eyes…" Doreah smiled, her eyes gazing lustily into the woman's eyes. The servant girl would have been lying if the lustful thoughts of pleasuring her young mistress hadn't crossed her mind. Everyone who laid eyes on the silver haired woman lusted for her, their respect for their Khal being the only thing standing between them and bending young buxom girl over and rutting against her like a dog. And Doreah often fantasised as well. Helping the girl dress herself in the mornings often gave her brief glimpses of her glossy folds, her soft round breasts a treat that only the Khal could savour, but one that Doreah intended to relish in her lessons.

"Finish a man?" Daenerys asked foolishly, receiving a strange and promiscuous smirk from Doreah, the realisation clicking in Dany's mind. Drogo often 'finished' inside her and she occasionally received her own orgasms. The rough and fast nature was rarely conducive to her own pleasure, but amidst the grunts and rough pounding she found small flecks of pleasure. Her first encounter with the Khal bore pleasure simply because of how new and exhilarating it was. But after the third dozenth night of being bent over and fucked, the novelty wore thin, "Oh…"

"Kings travelled across the world for a night with Irogenia. Magisters sold their palaces. Khals burned her enemies just to have her for a few hours," Doreah recounted, pressing Dany's hands above her head and bringing her soft lips closer to the young girl's her words whispered intimately to her as she threatened to lean forwards and capture the young Khaleesi's lips with her own, "They say a thousand men proposed to her and she refused them all."

"She sounds like an interesting woman…" Daenerys smiled meekly, her heart stopping as Doreah's lips lingered closer and closer. It wasn't until they were alone in their tent that Daenerys noticed how attractive Doreah was and now that she was straddling her, grinding against her and almost kissing her, Dany became nervous to say the least, "I don't think that Drogo will like it with me on top…"

"You will make him like it, Khaleesi," Doreah says firmly, leaning forwards and gently kissing Dany's neck, softly nibbling at her earlobe, Dany gasping audibly as she did so, "Men want what they've never had and the Dothraki take slaves like a hound takes a bitch. Are you a slave, Khaleesi?"

Pulling away, she lifted Dany's hands to her hips, planting them firmly on the small bit of exposed tanned flesh, before starting to grind harder against the young girl, lifting and dropping her hips as if fucking an imaginary cock. The movements were so slick and sultry, the way she moved her chest and head making Dany breathe sharply inwards, eroticism and pure lusty emanating from the woman.

"Then don't make love like a slave…" Doreah smiled, biting her lip as she let her hands wander down to Daenerys breasts. Enraptured by the pure sex appeal of her servant, Dany didn't even mind as the woman slowly unfastened her small tunic, opening it up to reveal the young girl's plump, full breasts, her nipples hard and erect, brought to that state by the desire and lust now brimming within Dany. Taking each breast into one of her hands, Doreah gently squeezed them, massaging them softly in her hands and parting Dany's lips, a soft moan escaping the young girl as pleasure began to build in her once more. Tweaking the young girl's nipples in between her fingers, Doreah leant forwards, intending on securing a long sought-after kiss, her lips inches away from Dany's when…

Taking the situation into her own hands, Dany grabbed Doreah firmly and rolled her over, clambering on top of the woman as she giggled loudly, her arms falling back away from Dany's breasts, letting them jiggle slightly, "Very good Khaleesi… Out there he is the might Khal, but in here he belongs to you."

Unsure as to what she should do, Daenerys mimicked Doreah, slowly peeling away the servant girl's top, letting her smaller, perter breasts bounce free, her nipples already hard. Peeling away the remainder of her clothing, Dany left only a small loincloth that covered the tanned girl's quim, which was slick and glossy, a fact unbeknownst to Dany as she inadvertently began to grind her plump, fleshy bum downwards against Doreah's slick and aroused quim. Stifling a moan, Doreah allowed the young girl to take control, the uncertainty and anxiety in Dany clearly showing as her fingers flexing nervously, unsure as to what she should do.

Reaching tentatively down, Daenerys softly grasped one of Doreah's breast, gently squeezing them and bringing a soft moan to the woman's lips as she arched her back. Spurred on by her reaction, she lowered her second hand, her fingers taking one of her nipples in between them, rolling and gently rubbing the sensitive nub, causing Doreah to bite her lip seductively. Rubbing the nub sensually, Dany found herself enveloped and enraptured by the way her body moaned in response to the subtle movements, the pleasure that coursed through Doreah's body making the young silver haired girl smile to herself before suddenly coming back to her senses.

"I… I don't think this is the Dothraki way…" Daenerys stammered retreating along the bed and leaving Doreah behind, sitting cross-legged away from the servant girl. Instead of being annoyed, Doreah only smiled, crawling across the bed and brushing Dany's hair away from her eyes, her lips lingering closer and closer.

"If he wanted the Dothraki way, why did he marry you?" Doreah asked, finally closing the distance between the two of them and planting her lips softly against Daenerys' lips. Pulling away at first, Dany slowly pushed back in, their lips connecting gently and sumptuously, Doreah taking the lead as she wrapped her arms around Dany's neck, pulling her deeper into their delicate embrace, their lips soft. Rather clumsy, Dany was unsure what she was supposed to do, instead allowing Doreah to take charge as they slowly slipped into each other's hands, their eyes rolling closed as they both savoured the intimacy of the embrace.

Pushing her tongue forwards, Doreah begged access to the young girl's mouth, access she readily allowed, allowing the more dominant woman to explore her young inexperienced mouth, pulling her deeper and deeper into their passionate kiss, Dany's hands finally having the confidence to touch Doreah, roaming across her exposed flesh. The lesson Doreah intended to teach disappeared as both girls savoured each other, the servant girl more focussed on pleasing her lady and being pleased herself.

As they kissed, Doreah dropped one of her hands to Dany's breasts, giving them both a gentle squeeze before gliding her fingers along her pale and creamy stomach. Arriving at her skirt, Doreah swiftly undid it, a thin crude loincloth being all that stood in the way of her and Dany's slick, delicious pussy. Slipping her hand down along the outside of the fabric, Doreah gently grazed the girl's slit, dancing her fingers along her quim just enough to let Daenerys know her intention, but not enough to bring a moan to her lips. Sliding down to her thighs, Doreah spread the girl's legs, opening her pussy up, the outer lips of her slick pussy peeking out from the sides of her underwear, begging for more intimate attention. Pushing her hips forwards, Dany tried to slide Doreah's fingers firmly against her slit, but the servant girl denied her such pleasures, instead teasing her, making her beg for more, the young woman's kisses becoming more fervent and passionate as she succumbed to the servant girl's whims, desperate for a single fleeting touch and the pleasure that came with it.

Daenerys started chasing Doreah's lips, the servant girl grinning as they kissed again and again. Dropping her fingers against the young girl's slit, Doreah slid her fingers along the outside of her underwear, chasing the woman's slick glossy folds, bringing a soft fleeting moan to her lips as they continued to passionately kiss. Tracing her folds through the fabric, she felt her fingers grow slowly wetter, the loincloth growing slicker and slicker with each subtle and simple move. Finding the girl's clit, Doreah gently rubbed it, pressing the fabric of the loincloth down on her sensitive nub, causing Daenerys to moan audibly, briefly parting their lips as she thrust her hips forwards and upwards begging for more pleasure, fully succumbing to her servant.

Sliding her fingers back along Dany's stomach before sliding them back downwards inside her thin loincloth, her fingers sliding easily through her slick folds. Moaning loudly, Dany pulled away from Doreah, the pleasure of having her skilled fingers running along her quim too much. Grinning, Doreah traced the young girl's folds, massaging and exploring the many sensitive areas of her pussy lips. Prying her folds apart, Doreah guiding her fingers up to the young girl's clit, running small and delicate circles across her most sensitive portion of flesh, causing Daenerys to arch her back, grinding her bum into the bed below.

Pressing her lips against Dany's neck, Doreah slowly left a trail of kisses down and along the girl's creamy and exposed flesh, her fingers continuing to explore her folds, gently teasing and threatening to dip into her entrance, but never actually doing so. Arriving at her breasts, Doreah left soft kisses across her sensitive mounds, circling them around her nipples, nearing closer and closer to the pink nub. Wrapping her lips around the tiny pink protrusion, Doreah expertly suckled on the nipple, her tongue darting back and forth across her flesh with precision, coating the young girl's areola in a thin layer of saliva, all the while her finger slid downwards to find Dany's entrance.

Resting the tip of her index finger against Dany's entrance, Doreah slowly eased it inside, the young girl letting a meek, pleasured moan escape her lips as she closed her eyes. Swapping her lips across the opposite nipple, Doreah began to saw her finger in and out curling it slightly so that her tip grazed against Dany's sensitive g-spot, her body spasming as pleasure coursed through her body wildly. Fingering the young girl, Doreah peeled her lips away from her tiny pink nipples, continuing her trail of kisses downwards across her stomach arriving at the young girl's pussy, still occluded by the thin fabric of the loincloth. Sliding her fingers out of her pussy, Doreah watched as Dany pushed her hips forwards, chasing her finger but pushing her pussy towards Doreah's lips.

Planting a soft kiss on the girl's pussy through the thin fabric of her loincloth, Doreah watched as Dany reclined, sinking into the bed and savouring the soft pleasure. Drawing her lips back up to the top of her underwear, Doreah took the fabric in between her teeth, pulling it softly backwards, the fabric sliding in between Dany's plump arse cheeks, pinching her skin painfully before it tore, the loincloth tearing away from her pussy. Glancing down at Doreah, Dany was met with the sexy sight of Doreah holding her torn underwear in between her lips, a sultry smile on her face as she dropped the torn fabric to one side and smirked promiscuously.

Wrapping her hands around Dany's thighs, she gently pushed them upwards, spreading her folds wider and wider, allowing the servant girl a lusty look at the depths of her lady's quim. Leaning down, she guided her tongue along the girl's folds, gently dancing back and forth across her delicious lips, collecting her bountiful slickness on her tongue and relishing the taste of the young girl. Just how the Khal could ignore such delicious pleasures was beyond her. Choosing to bend her over and fuck her like a dog was a vast waste of the sumptuous desirable pleasures her body could offer. If Doreah was Dany's Khal there would not be a single moment of the day where she was not delving deeper and deeper into her silky and luxurious folds, exploring and eating her way through the young, buxom babe.

Finding the young girl's clit, she wrapped her tongue delicately around the sensitive morsel of flesh, relishing the way the Khaleesi pushed her pussy up to meet her lips, moaning as if she were some common whore. Darting her tongue back and forth across her clitoris, Doreah parted her lips and took the nub into her mouth, gently suckling on it, letting the sensitive flesh fall away from her lips before greedily enveloping it once again. Moaning loudly, Dany lifted one of her hands to her breasts, gently rubbing her thumb across her saliva slick nipple, bringing more and more pleasure to her body as Doreah did a diligent job down between her legs, lapping eagerly at her creamy pussy, devouring every morsel of deliciously sensitive flesh she could.

Her other hand dropped down to Doreah's, instinctively adopting a more dominant approach as she held her head in place, forcing into her pussy, her nose burying itself in her folds. Grinning as her lady learned the lesson she had so desperately tried to teach her, Doreah eagerly slipped her tongue through her Khaleesi's folds and rested the tip of her wriggling muscle against the young woman's entrance, prying her folds apart as she slid her tongue deep into the young girl's pussy, her tongue dancing around her insides as her juices began to leak faster and faster, coating the tanned girl's lips and chin, making them slick with her wetness.

Guiding her tongue around her pussy, Dany clumsily tried to force Doreah's tongue into the most sensitive portions of her pussy. Inexperienced, Dany had no idea where the most sensitive portions of her pussy were, but she was eager to discover them, the eroticism of the situation claiming any nerves she had previously, replacing them with a lustful desire to orgasm. She hadn't felt that desire in weeks, with every encounter with Drogo being a formality. A formality in which her cunt was simply a means to an end. Sure, her pussy often quivered with excitement and anticipation, but it rarely amounted to anything lest she drop her fingers between her legs and endeavour to finish herself off. Something she rarely bothered to do considering just how rough and fervent her dearly beloved usual was, each shag taking the wind out of her, but replacing it with any lustful relief.

Delving deeper into Daenerys' pussy, Doreah moaned loudly, the vibrations moving swiftly through the young woman's pussy adding to the pleasure. Having her tongue moved around her pussy, guided as if it were a utensil used solely for pleasure, Doreah found immense satisfaction. Being subservient was always a kink of hers. Most servants developed fantasises of being in power, but Doreah found her satisfaction in the prospect of being roughly taken, ordered to her knees and fucked like a whore. Her work in brothels gave her more satisfaction than anyone else there and she kept that quiet to herself. Though most men found their pleasure in being subservient to her, a tedium that often bored the young girl. But here she was, her tongue commandeered by a young Khaleesi, the young girl riding the digit as if it were a cock, her mind focussed solely on her own pleasure and not her servants, unwittingly bring pleasurable relief to the tanned babe.

Daenerys felt her pussy begin to quiver, her body tingling and spasming as her first orgasm in weeks hit her and hit her hard. Her body briefly stopped all movement before shuddering wildly, her pussy clamping down on Doreah's tongue, holding her in place. Her pussy clenching and rippled with pleasure, her orgasm bursting from her body, shaking wildly. Clamping her thighs around Doreah's face, she pinned her in place, riding her orgasm out, grinding her quim against Doreah's face, smearing her juices across the woman's face until the pleasure subsided, her pussy loosening allowing Doreah to free herself. Falling backwards, Dany breathed heavily, her body becoming limp and allowing Doreah to rise up onto her knees.

"Oh my… I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…" Daenerys breathed, pushing herself up onto her knees and taking Doreah's face into her hands, doing her best to clean her servants face. Her own hands reached up and stopped the Khaleesi, Doreah smiling wildly.

"Do not apologise. You are a Khaleesi. You don't need to apologise for anything at all," Doreah purred, leaning forwards and kissing Daenerys softly upon the lips before she rolled off the bed and started to dress herself, a wide beaming smile on her face.

"Doreah… You haven't… finished…" Daenerys smiled, the kindness in her heart saying that she should help her servant get off, but her compassion was met with a bemused and sultry smile as she leaned back down fully dress, kissing her Khaleesi once again.

"You need not do anything that does not please you…" Doreah smiled before moving to walk away only to have Dany grab her by the hips, wrenching her bum back over to her and forcing the servant girl to sit on her lap. Planting her lips on Doreah's neck, she gently kissed her, taking control.

"Nothing would please me more…" Dany smiled, starting to peel her clothing away, returning the young servant girl to her previous state, entirely nude aside from a small swatch of fabric covering her privates. Reaching down between her legs, Dany grabbed the fabric and roughly tore it away from her quim, rendering Doreah in the same state of undress as Daenerys, a sultry smile on both their faces as they rolled back onto the bed.

Rolling on top of Doreah, Dany slid downwards, unsure as to how she should please her faithful servant. Taking a leap of fair, instead of putting her between Doreah's legs, she adjusted her position and slid her pussy down between Doreah's legs, the pair pressing their slick pussies against one another, moaning softly as they pressed snugly together. Finding a comfortable position, both girls knew exactly what to do, slowly beginning to grind their quims against one another, their juices intermingling as their folds pried apart, sandwiched together against the other's pussy. Grunting and moaning in unison, they quickly developed a rhythm, Dany moving one way whilst Doreah moved the other before alternating, grinding deeper and deeper.

Reaching down between her legs, Dany found Doreah's clit, furiously rubbing it as ground her hips against her pussy, the pair's thighs growing slicker and slicker as juices poured from their cunts. Focussed on making her servant cum, Dany dropped another hand down to Doreah's pussy, sliding two fingers inside the tanned girl's pussy, plunging her body into new levels of pleasure as she was attacked on three fronts. Having Dany's pussy grinding against hers, whilst she fervently rubbed her clit all the while sinking two fingers deep inside her, overloaded Doreah's senses, not taking her long to reach her end.

Spasming beneath Dany, Doreah felt her body, slick with sweat began to shudder, Dany's fingers being pushed out of her pussy as she came hard. Continuing to attack the outside of Doreah's pussy, Dany quickened her movements across her clit, licking her lips as Doreah thrust upwards, her pussy squirting across Dany's pussy, coating her in her cum and juices. Several more squirts burst from her pussy landing on Dany's stomach as the younger girl slowly drew her hands away from Doreah and flopped down beside her, both of them breathing erratically. Turning to face her Khaleesi, Doreah couldn't help but laugh, quickly joined by Dany who giggled fervently, not able to quite believe what they had just done or the immense pleasure that hit them both.

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed that. Doreah isn't my favourite character and certainly not my favourite handmaiden of Dany (Missandei all the way) but it was fun to write nonetheless. If I do continue this story, I will probably go back and rewrite a couple chapters, Daenerys ones especially, but I'm not sure If I'm going to continue this one or another one into the new year. We will see!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated. Feedback and criticism is always welcome. I read everyone of them and reply to those that need replying to. Or the ones I can find the time to reply to. Either way, love to hear from you.**

 **Enjoy my other stories and enjoy the festivities of whichever holiday you celebrate! And here is to a brand new year of high quality smuttiness!**


End file.
